Wings of an Angel
by Crystal Twilight
Summary: Hitomi and Van are taking it hard after their separation... Hitomi has a family secret revealed to her. Will she return to Van? Story Finished. Sequel Uploaded.
1. Sweet Memories REVISED

Wings of an Angel   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Van or Hitomi! * Sobs * I don't own Hitomi's family either, or any of the other characters! *If only*   
  
A/N: I think that Hitomi and Van make the best match in Escaflowne, and I wrote this fanfic after Hitomi went home to the Mystic Moon. Hitomi will find out a family secret that could change her life forever! Will she return to Van? Anyway peeps, I'm revising this, PAINFULLY SLOWLY, but I AM making a SMALL amount of progress. Too much to do! * Sigh * I hope ya like it, tell me if there's something you'd like to add or take away, all suggestions are welcomed and appreciated, just NO FLAMES! Oh yeah, and read the sequel, "Winged Destinies: Sequel to "Wings of an Angel" if you read the full version already. The revised addition is sure to be better written, make more sense, less errors, less ooc, (I hadn't seen the whole Esca series when writing some of this), and with a few new plot twists. I'll also shorten the number of chapters by combining and change it so the plot isn't so rushed! So, Enjoy! R+R! ^_^   
Itooshii- lovely, beloved child   
Aishiteru- I love you   
Hanase- Let go! Let me go!   
  
Chapter 1: Sweet Memories   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Van gazed out the window from his bedroom. A breeze tossed his raven colored hair in the wind. The wind seemed to carry a haunting melody of his lost love. 'Oh Hitomi,' Van sighed.   
  
Hitomi had left a few weeks ago, and his heart just didn't beat like it used to. When he tried to fly, his wings wouldn't cooperate. The stars seemed dull and lifeless and the mystic moon was dark and an unwelcoming sight.   
'I should have never let her go, how could I have been so stupid!' Van beat himself up mentally.   
'Now she's gone, my angel is gone...'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hitomi lay on her bed in her room, all was dark, the lightning cracked outside her window, once in a while briefly illuminating the tears staining her face. She reached to clutch her pendant, but she had forgotten, it was no longer there, she had given it to the boy she loved. Yukari and Amano kept calling her, but she didn't have the heart to pick up the phone. Her bright, emerald eyes seemed dull and the spark that had ignited them so, seemed to have gone out. "Van," was the only word she seemed to be able to say.   
"Oh Gaea, how I miss you..."   
'I'm so fickled,' she thought to herself, 'On Gaea I missed my home on Earth, and on earth I feel like my real home is Gaea!' Hitomi sighed in deep frustration.   
'I'm so confused...'   
Getting up, she plodded over to her dresser where her Tarot cards lay, untouched since her return.   
'Maybe they can help me understand.'   
"No, Van lost everything for Folken's dream of a Gaea where no one would rely on anything. He wouldn't want me to use these anymore." She picked up the cards, thumbing through the familiar images.   
"Il Sole, La Forza, Il Monde, La Ludta, Il Pazzo, L'Amore, Il Giudizio, Oh no..."   
"Le Morte, the death card. How I despise this card..." Suddenly, she was surrounded by the horrible feeling of doom and destruction and most importantly, death. It was chilling to the bone and it made her shriek as it felt like her flesh was being ripped from her body.   
"HANASE!" She screamed, bloody tears trickling down her pale cheeks.   
She saw flashes of so many deaths, many she recognized, many that looked strangely familiar, and some she had no clue of their identities. It didn't matter, because they were all dead. Then, he fell prey to Le Morte too; it was her beloved, Van. He choked on his own blood, and fell dead to the floor, black wings outstretched as he breathed his last.   
  
She returned from the horrible vision and pulled the card from the deck, ripping it into little pieces and throwing it in the nearby trash can.   
"Now you can no longer torment me." She smiled happy that the burden of that despicable card no longer lay upon her, trying to forget those horrible images.   
  
"Hitomi," her mom shouted, "Lunch is ready!"   
  
"I'll be right down," Hitomi replied without much enthusiasm, but she couldn't resist shooting a triumphant grin at the pieces of death that could no longer consume her.   
  
As she headed down the stairs, she gazed at a framed photo on the wall. There they were. Her father with Hitomi on his shoulders, that stupid grin spread across her face. Her mother sat to the side with her little brother bundled up on her lap, she was beaming. They looked so happy. She felt like she wasn't a part of that once close family, she felt like a stranger, gazing into a life she'd never again experience. She knew her life would never be the same again... Like it had been before she had left her family and friends and the blue pillar of light had whisked her into the heavens, with that strange boy, Van.   
  
Her brother acted like she must have suffered greatly wherever she'd been. He treated her as though she were a china doll, and the smallest thing could shatter her into millions of pieces. He chose his words carefully, no longer constantly teasing her or invading her privacy.   
She had felt quite cared for when on the day she had returned he had given her a hug saying, "I missed you Hitomi."   
He always called her by her name now, never "Sis," or "Weirdo," or "Teenage Freak," or any of the old names he had called her before. It was as if he had forgotten how to say, "Hitomi," and his mouth was stuck on the word.   
  
Her father, well she didn't know what to say about him, he had disappeared when she was very young, mother never mentioned him, she didn't know if they were divorced, or he was dead, or in the army, or if it was something else. Hitomi felt guilty about lying to Van, talking about the father she knew almost nothing about. She found she could cope with her fatherless situation if she lied about it, making up a warm family life with an annoying brother, a LIVING grandmother, a caring mother, and a laughing father. She had seen her mother cry many nights after father left, and whenever she was, she always cradled something in her hands, Hitomi still didn't know what it was. She knew her mother still weeped for him, and Hitomi was surprised as a young girl she never went out with another guy, but as she grew older, she realized how much mother had been in love with him. Sure, Hitomi remembered a FEW things about her dad. She recollected the picnics, the walks by the ocean, the stories he would read her every night before she fell asleep, when he'd bring home candy for her and not tell her mother who disapproved. He was her best friend, but then, he just wasn't there when she woke up, and she had had nothing left of that warm, cheery, person who had brought such joy to her life. It was on that day, 10 years ago, when Hitomi's world shattered.   
  
  
  
Hitomi fought back tears at the memory of the day before father vanished. She also remembered a blur of white, and a soft thing resting in her palm, as her father looked so sad. She didn't understand most of it. It was all too confusing and too far back to make clear.   
  
Her mother had just smiled at her ever since she had returned, she never seemed to want to let her eyes off her, like she was afraid she would be gone in an instant if her eyes went astray. Hitomi was too depressed to go to school, so her mother hired a tutor for her studies, while her brother still had to hop on the bus each morning or walk the long way to his Elementary school. When father disappeared her mother had set up a sort of altar in the backyard. It was a smooth stone about as tall as her mother kneeling down, inscribed in it was the word, 'HOPE' in big bold letters. When Hitomi had returned she often saw her mother kneeling there, crying happy tears, and thanking God for Hitomi's return to her.   
  
Hitomi felt cold to both of them. After all the pain she had experienced, all the emotions that were still bottled up inside her, she just couldn't bear to speak with them or anyone else. She felt detached from them, as though she was no longer a part of this world. As she sat down in her chair at the table she fiddled with her chopsticks, moving her food back and fourth across the plate. She wasn't hungry. How could she be hungry when her one true love was gone, and she would never see him again?   
  
She was interrupted from her thoughts by her mother's soothing tone.   
"So Hitomi? How was your day?"   
  
"Good, I guess." Hitomi mumbled.   
"I saw some lovely birds at the park. Their feathers were the same color as Van's..." She stopped herself abruptly, knowing that her family knew nothing of the experience that changed her life forever. She felt very stupid and alone and sighed sadly that this was yet another thing she couldn't share with them.   
  
"What was that Hitomi?" Her mother inquired.   
  
"Oh nothing." She muttered as she bit into a piece of fruit, letting the sweet juice flow over her tongue.   
  
"Hey Hitomi! Guess what? Miss Sarei gave me an 'A' on my report on Isaac Newton! Isn't that cool? I've never gotten such a good grade from her! Too bad ol' Newton is so boring, he should have thought of something more interesting to do with his time!"   
  
'If only you knew...' Hitomi shuddered at the familiar name. Isaac renamed Dornkirk, Emperor of Zaibach. The name gave her Goosebumps.   
She quickly ate a little rice to satisfy her mother and then excused herself to return to her room.   
  
In her room, she started sorting through her duffel bag.   
'It holds so many memories,' she thought to herself.   
'So many memories.'   
She pulled out a dress Millerna had given her at her stay in the palace of Asturia. A flower from Selena, Hitomi missed Allen's sweet little sister.   
A wad of cash from Dryden, 'Well that's no surprise she thought to herself,' as she rolled her eyes.   
Merle had sent along what she had called, 'Proper clothing,' she would have fit right in wearing the dresses on Gaea, but her friends would think she had gone over the deep end if she wore them now.   
Allen had given her a sword, 'How original,' she thought to herself in disgust. She didn't know why he had given her one since she still didn't know how to fight with such a weapon.   
'If I had stuck around, maybe I could've convinced Van to teach me,' she sighed and looked out the window.   
Returning to the bag, she noticed that she had reached the bottom, and she gently pulled out a pearly white feather and held it in her cupped hands.   
'O-oh V-Van,' she stuttered out as she started to cry, she couldn't hold the tears in any longer, and they soaked the feather.   
'How I wish I was with you right now.' And suddenly, the pillar of blue light appeared...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: More when I get the chance! Review! Arigatou, Ja ne! ^_^   
~Trunks Gal~


	2. In Love's Embrace REVISED

A/N: Here's the revisement for the next chapter, a combined form of chapters 2 and 3, hope you like it! Please review! Thanks! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: In Love's Embrace  
  
Van laid on his back on his king-sized bed. He traced his finger along the royal Fanelian emblem and smiled at its familiarity. It had always been a part of his life, and it was a comfort to him that it never changed, it was always there, if only everything could be that way. He heard a loud meow and didn't even have to look up to know who it was.  
"Come on in Merle!"  
  
Merle scampered in with her usual smile and meow. "Oh Lord Van! What's wrong? Are you thinking about her again?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Van tried to play innocent, but it was no use, he was betrayed by the sad expression on his face.  
  
'Oh Lord Van, how could you let her go? Look what it has done to you.' Merle sadly thought to herself, pitying her childhood friend.  
  
Suddenly, Van's pendant began to glow brightly.   
'Hitomi?' He wondered.   
He missed her so, he didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't resist the urge to investigate.   
"Merle prepare Hitomi's room!" He had hoped she would return, and had had them build a bedroom for her across the hall from his. He gazed out the window and saw the familiar pillar of blue light descending from above.   
'Could it be her?' He wasn't going to let his doubts get to him and he ran out the door.  
  
"Bring her back Lord Van!" Merle called encouragingly to Van. She had missed Van; he hadn't been the same since she had left. Merle knew she had no chance with him, so she would welcome Hitomi's return and Van's smiling face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van ran through the labyrinth of gardens, he was breathless and he sat down against a statue. There were many new monuments; one was of his mother Varie, a life-sized model of her. Van had ordered their construction once the war was over. He had also built a similar statue of Folken, his father, Balgus, and of course one of him and Hitomi. That was the statue he was sitting against now. It showed Van holding the beautiful Hitomi by the waist as she clutched her pendant. She had a big smile on her face and so did Van. He hoped he could show her this statue if it was indeed she who had returned. Off in the distance, beyond the castle walls, he could see the village where his people dwelled. Before his own home was repaired, he had made sure that the people had somewhere to stay. The castle was unfit to stay in because it was in danger of collapsing, so Van often slept alongside the common workers, under the stars. His council and samurai disapproved, of course, it was not proper for Fanelia's king to lie out in the open with a bunch of peasants and without any sort of protection, but Van ignored them, doing what he wished.  
  
He panted for breath, so he could begin his search. Van was surprised when he heard similar heavy breathing close by. Then he heard a thud as whatever or whoever had been breathing fell facedown on the stone path. He looked around to the other side of the statue. All color was gone from his face when he saw Hitomi lying there, with blood dripping down her forehead. She looked as beautiful as ever, despite the situation, he couldn't help smiling at the angel that had captured his heart. He quickly forgot his happiness and picked up the silent form of Hitomi, and wrapped his beautiful white wings around her still form and ran as quickly as he could towards the castle. When he reached an entrance, he quickly rang the bell and a few servants quickly raced to the scene.  
"This girl needs medical attention right now! Get a healer! And be quick about it!" The servants crashed into each other as they rushed to perform the tasks their lord wished.   
"Hold on Hitomi, Please, hold on!" Van whispered to her as he kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"V-V-Van?" Van was surprised to hear the groggy inquiry from the girl in his arms.  
  
"Hitomi! Can you hear me? Hitomi?!" Van urgently called out to her, trying to bring her back into the world of the living. He got no reply. He felt her pulse, it was very weak.   
'Oh Hitomi, don't die, I need you.' Silent tears crept down his face, and trailed down to mix with Hitomi's crimson blood.  
  
Merle emerged from Hitomi's room which she had just finished preparing. It looked beautiful, if she did say so herself, although it had taken a great deal of work, it was an accomplishment she could be proud of. Now if only Hitomi was here, everything would be perfect. She turned the corner and was shocked to see Lord Van weeping over an unconscious form of his love, Hitomi.   
"What happened Lord Van?" Merle squeaked as she pounced on top of Hitomi, knocking him away.  
"IS SHE DEAD?! OH LORD VAN!"  
  
"I don't know Merle, I just heard a thud, and then I found her lying in the gardens." His eyes brimmed with tears. One of those tears trickled down his cheek and dripped on her lovely face and her eyes slowly opened. Those bright emerald eyes he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Those lovely eyes looked up at him lovingly, and he smiled widely, before they closed again.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU STUPID GIRL! WAKE UP!" Merle shrieked at the girl, slapping her repeatedly across the face until her pale cheeks were as red as her oozing blood.  
"HOW ARE YOU EVER GOING TO MARRY LORD VAN IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP?!?!?!?!?!" She picked the girl up by the collar and shook her roughly, Hitomi was in complete disarray at this point, but STILL hadn't decided to remain awake.  
  
"STOP MERLE!" Van commanded the catgirl, before any further harm was inflicted on poor Hitomi.  
  
"Yes Lord Van." Merle replied in a subdued tone before brushing Hitomi off and lying her once again on the floor.  
  
"And what's this about me marrying Hitomi?" He eyed her and was tempted to chuckle when she turned bright red.  
  
"Well I... BUT LORD VAN, YOU MAKE THE CUTEST COUPLE!" Merle whined, jumping from one foot to the other, no doubt in a hyper state.  
  
"Merle, give her some time. If I want to marry her, I'll ask her when I'm ready." He picked the girl up and carried her to her room, she seemed unaware that she had been severely beaten up and still had a calm smile on her face.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'IF'?! I WILL NOT REST LORD VAN UNTIL I'M BAWLING MY EYES OUT WHEN THE TWO OF YOU ARE STROLLING DOWN THE AISLE!" Merle springed after her Lord, following him into the HOPEFULLY future-queen's chambers.  
  
After Hitomi rested on the bed, warmed under the thick covers, Van commented, "She's really something, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, that girl's got spunk, I'll give her that. IMAGINE, traveling all this way, JUST to see YOU, Lord Van. She left everyone on the Mystic Moon behind, just so she could be with you. IT'S SOOOOOOOOOO ROMANTIC!" Merle was in one of her matchmaker moods and she started humming a love song and dancing around the room. Van sighed, that was Merle all right. One minute she was biting his head off over the smallest thing, the next minute she was planning his love life. That's who she was, as unpredictable as summer rain, and Van hoped she'd never change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning...  
Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. This WASN'T her bedroom, and she WASN'T in her bed. She was lying in a four-poster, covered by an extremely thick quilt with a peculiar emblem embroidered on it and resting on fluffy white pillows.   
'It looks like something out of a book. Amazing...' Studying the emblem more carefully, she realized what it was.  
'It's Fanelia's seal! That can only mean one thing...'  
She pushed a strand of hair out from in front of her eyes and smiled at the sleeping form in the chair beside her bed, no surprise evident on her face. 'It's Van!' She excitedly cried out in her head, cheering inwardly. Then, she noticed he had been holding her hand, all through the night.  
  
"Hitomi... Don't go... I need you..." The raven-haired king mumbled in his sleep.  
  
Hitomi blushed and held his warm hand, never wanting to let go.  
"Never fear, I won't leave you. Never again." She hugged him tightly, once again falling asleep in his loving embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 week later...  
  
Hitomi wandered through the lovely gardens, she did not recognize most of the flowers, but they were beautiful none-the-less. Picking a blood-red rose, she sniffed it daintily, taking in its fragrant scent that reminded her so much of home. Gaining Van's permission, she had planted a small cherry tree by the crystal-blue lake where Van and Folken had played as boys. She hummed a tune she had heard before, but wasn't sure when or where. (A/N: No Need for Promises) She stood looking at the statue of herself and Van. It was lovely, and so lifelike. If she didn't know who she was, she'd swear that was her. The face was perfectly chiseled, and Van's gravity defying hair had been sculpted perfectly. She reached out to feel the stone pendant, drawing comfort from it since Van possessed her own.  
'Van truly is my guardian angel, if he hadn't gone after me I'd be lying dead in these gardens. Although I'm sure, there are worse places to cease living. If I had to die, I'd say this would probably be the prettiest place I could choose. But that's not important, I want to live.' Her head wound had only partially healed, but she looked as beautiful as ever.   
  
She felt the presence of someone behind her; at first she feared it was Dilandau, returned from death to do her in, or some other Zaibach assassin. Staying on Gaea had made her lose her innocence; she could no longer be the naïve 15-year-old who only worried about boys, track, and getting good grades. That sort of thing just didn't matter anymore, and she wondered why it ever had. Reflecting on it, Hitomi realized how stupid she had been. She now knew that love, friendship, loyalty, and courage were what really counted.   
  
The girl turned around and saw her lover's handsome face looking at her with absolute adoration. She ran into his arms, and he hugged her tightly, consoling her in the only way her knew how. She in return, clung to him tighter, muttering words of affection that he couldn't quite interpret.  
  
"Oh Van, I missed you so much..." Hitomi sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I thought I'd never see you again..."  
"I've made a stupid mistake, and I'm here to correct it, that is, if you'll forgive me..." She looked at him pleadingly through tear-filled eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't believe the trouble I've had since you're departure. My council and the samurai have attempted to marry me off more times than I can count, but something has held me back from accepting any of the betrothals. It was after you left that I realized what I had lost." Van's dark brown eyes clouded with sadness, but shone brightly again when he looked into her dazzling emerald ones. "Now you've finally returned, and I'll never let you go."  
  
Hitomi felt guilty all of a sudden when she heard Van's last statement.   
'I can't stay here, my mom and brother are probably really worried about me. My mom is probably crying as we speak.' Hitomi didn't want to make her visit a sad occasion so she chose not to tell Van that her stay here would be a temporary one. She hadn't smiled for so long, but when she looked into his eyes, her eyes lit up and her radiant smile returned.  
'I don't understand though, I'm so confused. What was holding him back from marrying any of those girls? Does... Does Van actually care for me?'  
  
"Well, you better go with Merle for the time Hitomi. There is a big ball tonight in your honor, and you two probably want some time to catch up on things. And you know Merle, she'll have a million suggestions on what you should wear. So, I'll go train while you two squabble for a couple of hours." With a quick peck on her cheek, he walked back into the castle.  
  
Hitomi's hand reached up to her cheek in disbelief.  
'Did Van just KISS ME?! Hard as a rock, emotionless, King of Fanelia?! Why does my life never make any sense?'  
'But he's so kind, so trusting. How can I lead him on like this?' Hitomi thought to herself. But when she thought it through, she knew he wouldn't speak to her if she told him she had to return, return to the Mystic Moon, just like she had before. So she ran off to find Merle and tried to not give it another thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van was in his armor, slashing at opponents that only he could see. His sword glimmered in the dim light as he charged at his invisible foe. Ever since Balgus had left, there was no one to train him, so he trained himself. Many samurai had attempted to resume his teachings, but none of them could compare to the late sword-master of Gaea, they had all been quickly dismissed and now Van ran his own training program. Then he thought about the ball's guest list, 'What if Hitomi still loves Allen? What will I do if they kissed again.' The image of Hitomi and Allen kissing on the bridge flashed through his mind, making him visibly shudder. It had been so painful to see that, he preferred not to dwell on it. If he really thought about it, he knew he would kill his friend if he tried anything, but he knew logically he might cause a war with Asturia if he killed one of their best knights over a love affair.   
'No, that won't happen, she seems to still like me. Allen will probably bring his most recent lady along. Hitomi hasn't even mentioned Allen yet. I still have a chance with her, but I might have to do something to distract him.' He thought about bribing a beautiful woman to dance with Allen, but he decided to only do that if it was absolutely necessary.   
'Oh well, no use worrying about it now,' he convinced himself. With that closing thought, he went back to his training.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi walked down the hallway towards her room.  
'Oh Van, I wish I could understand how you feel, because I love you.'   
She opened the solid oak door and was surprised when the catgirl, Merle, pounced on top of her licking her face.   
  
"OH HITOMI! IT'S SO GREAT TO HAVE YOU BACK!" Merle excitedly squealed.  
  
"GET OFF MERLE!" Yelled Hitomi, she still wasn't used to Merle's far-too-friendly greetings.  
  
"Well, I presume Lord Van told you about the big ball tonight, so c'mon, we've gotta get you an outfit!" Merle exclaimed in excitement as she dragged Hitomi towards the wardrobe.   
"So how about his one?" she asked, pulling out a blue dress from the immense selection before them.  
  
"Too revealing," Hitomi commented, noting the extremely low bust-line as Merle continued to pull out dresses.  
"Too flashy!"  
"Too long!"  
"Too short!"  
"I don't look good in red!"  
"Too heavy!"  
"Too light!"  
Merle was about to strangle the girl, when Hitomi replied, "PERFECT!"  
  
Merle looked down at the dress she was holding. It was a lovely, dark green dress. With emeralds stitched in along the belt and collar. It showed off Hitomi's figure, but wasn't too revealing. It was about ankle-length and Merle agreed it was a beautiful dress. As she looked up from the dress to Hitomi, she noticed how it perfectly matched her eyes. Knowing she would look stunning in it, she nodded her head in approval and smiled.   
'Van won't be able to resist her in this dress,' the matchmaker smirked to herself, 'Unless he's gone blind recently.'   
She pulled out some white dress shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe, placed them at the foot of the four-poster, and sent the dress to be washed and pressed for tonight. Then, she led Hitomi out the door.  
  
"It's so great to see you again Hitomi!"   
"You and Lord Van have a lot of catching up to do!" Merle grinned as Hitomi's cheeks turned a bright crimson.  
  
"Come on Merle, I don't even know if Van still likes me. He might just consider me a friend, I'm sure he has a million princesses lined up in the streets just to get a look at him." She commented with a loud sigh.  
  
"No way Hitomi! He's rejected every engagement since you left! All he does is talk about how great you are and look out his window sighing, like Gaea just came crashing down! Lord Van ISN'T a player like Allen Hitomi, DON'T forget that!" Merle replied hotly as she stuck up for Van.  
  
Hitomi felt bad after saying that, but how could she tell Merle how she felt about Van. For all she knew, Merle was still after him.   
"So, what's happened since I left?" Hitomi quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Not much, you've only been gone a few weeks. Besides Lord Van moping and sitting at his window, nothing's been going on except a bunch a boring meetings and treaties." Merle truthfully told her.  
"So tell me, did you get any new boyfriends when you returned to the Mystic Moon?" Merle asked, speaking directly into her face.  
  
Hitomi looked at her feet and honestly said, "No, Van's my one true..." she was about to say "love." When trumpets sounded calling them to the front of the castle.  
  
"SIR ALLEN, KING DRYDEN, QUEEN MILLERNA, AND DUKE CHID APPROACHETH." The trumpeter announced loudly.  
  
"WOW! TIME SURE DOES FLY!" Merle exclaimed as she and Hitomi ran towards the arriving guests. They saw Van emerge as well from another exit.  
  
Suddenly, Allen jumped down from his horse and tightly hugged Hitomi exclaiming, "HITOMI! IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"   
As Hitomi was crushed in his embrace, Van glared at the two of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Was that a good revisement? I hope it was, I can change anything you peeps don't like, yes, I know I'm delaying their kiss, but I just feel like it, I can retrieve the old chapters if you insist, but I like the new ones I'm working on better. Review! Thanks! Ja matta ne! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~ 


	3. Could this be Love? REVISED

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, Van, or Hitomi. I also don't own any characters in this chapter. * If only *  
  
A/N: I'm finally getting around to revising another chappie! Sorry with all the delays on my fics... I've had so much to do lately; I just don't seem to have time to work on all these fics... I may have to delete some of them or repost them at a later time. Stay tuned for upcoming details...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Could this be love?  
  
"Allen! You're crushing me!" Hitomi faintly whispered as all the air was squeezed out of her.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Hitomi." Allen mumbled in a disappointed tone as Hitomi walked over to stand by Van when released from Allen's embrace.  
  
Van felt triumphant, when Hitomi walked over to him. Mentally he added up points, 'Van 1, Allen 0.' He smirked, taking her hand.  
  
He then put on his 'monarch look' and said in a royal manner, "I welcome you all to Fanelia. Lady Merle will show you to your chambers where I invite you to change and come down to the ball and dinner." And with that, he whisked off downstairs to see to last minute arrangements.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi knew Van was probably in a hurry to get started, so she dashed off to her bedroom. It took awhile, but with Merle's help, Hitomi was ready.  
  
As she had just finished, she heard a knock on the door and without looking up answered it,  
  
"Oh Van..." but then she bewilderedly looked up and found that she was looking up into the blue eyes of Allen Schezar.  
  
"Hi Allen," was all she could say, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"May I escort you downstairs?" Allen asked her.  
  
"I... I'm sorry Allen, Van is waiting for me, I gotta go!" She broke into a run trying not to trip over her dress.  
  
Hitomi pushed open the door to the dining hall and was surprised to see the sight before her. The hall was decorated quite prettily. There were banners that looked like oversized tarot cards that read 'WELCOME BACK HITOMI!' The decorator's poor Japanese was evident and Hitomi couldn't help but giggle when she read the characters below. Apparently, it was 'HAPPY FISH DAY!' Amazing that Van didn't mention that to her... The chandeliers glimmered in the moonlight seeping in from the windows. There was a snowy white tablecloth covering a table big enough to seat everyone and the entire track team. She felt an arm reach out to touch her shoulder. She slowly turned around to smile at the handsome face of Van.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allen cursed to himself, 'I don't get it... I have money, influence, looks, charm, a pleasing personality... What does Van have that I don't have? I had hoped she might have gotten over him. Maybe what I feel isn't infatuation... Could it be love?'  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"True, I'm sad that Hitomi's gone. But I'm also happy for her. Happy that she's back in her own world. With her own family. Perhaps I simply saw my little lost sister Selena in Hitomi..."  
  
* End Flahsback *  
  
He quickly silenced his thoughts as he saw a beautiful blonde woman walking down the hallway and quickly caught up to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van was speechless from Hitomi's beauty. She looked dazzling in a green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She truly was a vision. He took her arm in his, and led her to the table to sit in the chair next to his own, with Merle already sitting on the other side of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Merle smiled grinned at the two lovebirds, which were both too nervous to tell the other one how they felt.  
  
'They make a cute couple,' she observed.  
  
'But stupid Schezar might ruin everything if I don't do something.' And she quickly began to formulate a plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the servants served the first course, Van didn't concentrate on eating, but on gazing at Hitomi.  
  
'Gods I love her.' He thought to himself.  
  
'How could I have let her go?' He realized why all of a sudden.  
  
'Stupidity…' He inwardly groaned in annoyance.  
  
Hitomi looked around. She felt like someone was watching her, then she saw Van and her cheeks turned red under his gaze. She felt nervous, but she stared back at him. Then, she felt a shove in the ribs from Merle.  
  
"OW! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR, MERLE?!" She protested as she was knocked out of her chair.  
  
"A tip to you Hitomi. The Fanelian court is obsessed with fancy boring dancing. They'll never accept you unless you get out there. In case you haven't noticed, you and Lord Van are the only ones NOT dancing!" Merle hissed, shoving Hitomi towards the couples on the dance floor.  
  
"Would you like to dance Hitomi?" Allen bluntly asked her.  
  
'Where'd Allen go? I thought we had the whole, VanxHitomi romance thing worked out… I guess not… Better let him down gently…"  
  
"Sorry Allen, but this one is reserved." She smiled and walked over to Van.  
  
Van stood up and led her to the middle of the dance floor, and they began to dance.  
  
Hitomi felt like she was floating while dancing with Van. Her worries and fears seemed to melt away and all that was left was him. His raven locks. Those deep amber eyes. That boyish frame. She noticed he was still wearing his faithful red vest and tan pants. She was relieved he had abandoned his sword for this event. Hitomi doubted that would have gone over well.  
  
  
  
Van felt light and free. Hitomi had rejected Allen, so she could dance with him. So far, Van was racking up the points and Allen was still at zero in Hitomi popularity points. They twisted and twirled as they floated around the ballroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone admired Van and Hitomi's skill in dancing and admitted that they were a perfect match. The men were slightly ruffled that they never got to dance with the lovely Hitomi, especially Allen who stared at the couple with annoyance in his icy blue eyes. Merle and the other woman were a little jealous that Hitomi was keeping Lord Van all to herself, but they tried to ignore it, since they noticed how deeply they were in love. Matchmaker Merle just sighed and hoped they'd admit their feelings to one another, so she could start on her next matchmaking case. She spotted Millerna and Dryden, sitting awkwardly near a bay window and realized they needed her immediate attention.  
  
'Sorry Lord Van, but those two morons are as hopeless as you and Hitomi!' She meowed and headed off to set up another match meant to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, once the ball had ended, Van and Hitomi sat in chairs on a balcony, admiring the brilliant blue sky, gleaming with stars. Wild rose vines twined up the trellis, and the beautiful red flowers seemed to glow in the moonlight. There was a full moon that seemed to make Hitomi's eyes gleam all the brighter. The Fanelian forests lay below and the cries of wolf people could be heard. Perhaps Rhum was coming for a visit. Hitomi noticed the many dragon charms surrounding the castle. She supposed they were to make sure no dragons interrupted the ball. It was hard to believe that the people of Gaea believed they'd ward off dragons. Would they chase Van away? He had been bonded with Escaflowne after all…  
  
Van stared into her eyes and knew that now was the perfect time to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Hitomi, I love you..." he began, but when he turned around, he saw that Hitomi was fast asleep, and probably hadn't heard a word he had said. He sighed, but knew another opportunity to express his feelings would arise eventually. He picked up her sleeping form, and carried her to her room. He took off her shoes and tucked her in.  
  
"Goodnight, my love." He whispered as he brushed back her bangs and gently kissed her forehead before blowing out the solitary candle on her nightstand and closing her door behind him.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today, Merle would put her plan into action. She grinned in triumphant after she'd delivered her "gifts" to the three people she'd targeted on last night. Millerna and Dryden didn't seem to need any help. She looked out the window and noticed them holding hands as they strolled about the gardens. Yep, there'd be a 2nd wedding in no time. And maybe this time the marriage would work out. Allen was through stalking Millerna, now he was after Hitomi again!  
  
'WHY CAN'T HE GO MARRY PRINCESS ERIES OR SOMETHING?!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Allen awoke, he found a note on the table of his bedroom. He smirked after he had read it.  
  
'From a secret admirer, huh? I bet it's from Hitomi. She's finally seen my worth and given up on that foolish young king.' The note told him to meet her in the marketplace, so that's where he went.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed a note from his bedside table. 'Who could it be from?' He wondered to himself. He broke the seal and this is what the letters said:  
  
'Dear Van,  
  
I love you so very much. It is hard to express my feelings in such a form. Meet me on the roof at nine this morning.  
  
Your dearest,  
  
Hitomi'  
  
Van's hands were trembling. Hitomi really did love him? When had fortune chose to return to his side? He hadn't seen it since Balgus had found Merle in the Fanelian town of Irini when he was five. That was when he found his best friend, now he perhaps had a girl to call his own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi awoke with strange ideas at what had happened the night before. Had Van told her that he loved her?  
  
'No it must have been a dream, a very happy dream.'  
  
She sighed and got up then she noticed one of the beautiful wild roses from the trellis, she placed it in a glass vase and noticed a note beneath it. It was quite similar to the one Van had received and she happily ran towards the stairs to the roof. Was this feeling in her heart of contentment and bliss, love?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van took to the sky as his beautiful wings unfolded. He soared through the sky and alighted upon the roof. There he saw Hitomi, huffing and puffing as she finally reached the top and she grabbed at the railing for support.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I've really gotta start running again!'  
  
She looked up to see an angel… No… It was an angel with raven hair and reddish-brown eyes… It could only be the one she loved… Van Fanel…  
  
"Hi Van!" She happily greeted him giving him a hug.  
  
"Hello Hitomi!" He said, blushing from her embrace.  
  
Hitomi looked over to see a breakfast picnic set up on the roof nearby and she smiled lovingly at Van for coming up with such an original idea. Van thought the exact same thing about Hitomi. Little did they know that Merle and the cook were conspiring for their romance.  
  
They both quickly dug into the large feast before them. As they munched, they gazed into the other's eyes.  
  
'His eyes are like deep pools of burgundy. He's stolen my heart.'  
  
'They're like emeralds in pools of white. She's the angel I found once again.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hitomi! Where are you?" The stupid blonde called throughout the marketplace. 'She must be late,' He thought to himself although it was already noon.  
  
He refused to admit it wasn't her or this was some cruel joke.  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist! I hate Allen!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two lovers lay on the roof, side by side; watching the sun as it passed through the noonday sky. The birds twittered about as a cat-like figure watched them, growing impatient.  
  
Hitomi nonchalantly bit into a fruit. When she tasted its displeasing flavor, she recognized it immediately.  
  
"It's sour!"  
  
"Piscus haunts you once again, eh Hitomi?" Van grinned at her as he drank his with no sign of displeasure eminent in his expression.  
  
"How can you STAND these?" She asked in disbelief as she threw her own off the roof.  
  
"How can you stand that what's it called? Candy? It's too sweet…"  
  
"We must work on your taste if you prefer that sour concoction to chocolate…" Hitomi commented.  
  
"When I was young, Folken would always tell me stories. Besides Merle, Folken was my best friend. I remember the story he told me that night before he went off to slay the dragon." He smiled thinking of his childhood innocence, and how far away it seemed now.  
  
'When was it I was so young and carefree?'  
  
"Could you tell it to me?" Hitomi asked, since her curiosity had been aroused.  
  
Van blushed as he began:  
  
"Once upon a time, there lived a prince of Fanelia. He had a wise father and a beautiful mother, and had everything he wanted. A brother was born to the parents, and the prince wanted to protect the boy from the pain of war and death. Over time, the baby grew and the prince grew with him. The younger boy often fought with sticks, trying to stab the prince. He was very innocent and hated death and killing. Just like his brother. The prince fell in love with a princess from Asturia who came to visit with her parents, but he was already betrothed and could only admire her from afar. One night, he told her how he felt, but she rejected him, and he felt crushed. Then, his father died, and he had to go through the rite of dragon slaying to become king in his place. He didn't like killing things, but he knew that it was his duty. To his family and his country. The night before his dragon slaying his brother asked him to read him the dragon book.  
  
"Why did he kill the dragon bwother? That was really mean."  
  
The prince didn't know what to say, so he sent the boy to bed.  
  
He left for his slaying the next morning to calls of, "I love you big bwother!"  
  
And, "Take care son! Come home soon!"  
  
The prince smiled as he went on his way. He fought bravely until the end, but the dragon killed him. And his spirit still guards the royal family of Fanelia."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van was very red by now, before he said, "That's what I always believed, that he had died valiantly in battle, until I met him on the Vione. I guess that's why I liked that story. It gave me hope that Folken had died a hero, I didn't realize until his death that most of it was his own story. It's like he knew what was to happen. In the end, I was the one who killed him. And he was ordered to hunt me by Lord Dornkirk. I just realized how horribly truthful that story was. I was so stupid." Van looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed.  
  
"You weren't 'stupid' Van, you believed in Folken, until the very end." She said guiltily thinking of her own brother. Mamoru. The little squirt she fought with when she didn't neglect him.  
  
"Hitomi, I...um..." He was sharply cut off by the stomping of an angry Allen over to where the two lovers sat.  
  
"HITOMI! WHERE WERE YOU? I WAITED FOR FIVE HOURS, AND YOU NEVER SHOWED UP!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She confusedly asked Allen.  
  
"Dear Allen, I love you dearly and cannot express my affections in a simple letter. Meet me in the marketplace this morning, I will be wearing a green dress. ~Your Secret Love~!" He angrily exclaimed. She was definitely lying.  
  
"How do you know it was Hitomi who wrote that note?" Van questioned.  
  
Allen was at a loss for words and Van smirked at his overconfidence of every Gaen woman's infatuation with him.  
  
Hitomi grabbed Van's arm, and led him away, while Van blushed profusely.  
  
"If I can't have her, then neither will he!" Allen swore to himself as he stomped off.  
  
An evil spirit overcame the blonde haired knight Caeli. It blocked out all reason. Nothing could overcome it. Not his love for Princess Eries. Not his care for his sister Selena. Not his duty to Asturia. He was obsessed with the idea that Hitomi was to be his. He had to do something about it.  
  
A/N:  
  
Dragon charms- According to Gaean legend, the spinning whistles give off sound frequencies that ward off dragons. Fanelia is (in)famous for its many dragons, not all of which are appreciative of other species invading their territory.  
  
(The whirly things the wolf people held on their way to Fanelia's capital.)  
  
Go to http://www.animerica-mag.com/features/escaflowneqa.html for all the questions you've ever had about Esca.  
  
Interesting. What is Allen going to do? Well, find out in the next chapter! R&R! Arigato and Sayonara! ^_^  
  
~Trunks Gal~ 


	4. Don't Die REVISED

Disclaimer: NO ESCAFLOWNE! OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE MINE! OK?

A/N: REVISED ANOTHER COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! YAY! ^_^ 

* Vision *

__

Thoughts

Here we go! ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Don't Die

Hitomi fell asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillows.

* Hitomi was walking down the hallway as she heard a muffled scream. She broke into a run, and stopped in front of Van's open doorway.

She screamed in horror, "VAN!"

Allen was smothering Van with a pillow; Hitomi ran in and went after Allen… 

Then, she was surrounded by blood. The faces of the deceased appeared around her. 

Balgus, Zhongi, Folken, Naria, Eriya, Duke Freid, Plactu, the Dragonslayers, Dilandau… 

__

They're all dead. And it was my fault. 

Then she saw an angel. An angel with raven colored hair and deep brown eyes. It was Van, reaching towards her hand, his arm outstretched. He looked sad as the dead people chanted repeatedly:

"It's not your time yet, Van Fanel, it's not your time." 

Suddenly, the walls caved in on her and she was drowning in a sea of blood. 

__

AHHH! NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

And as she took her last breath, Van's hand gripped hers, for the last time as together they sank into the oozing crimson floor… *

Hitomi woke screaming and panting for breath. 

__

God, that was horrible… Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision…

(A/N: Who say THAT phrase coming? -_-;) 

Cold sweat streamed down her forehead and Goosebumps covered her arms. 

__

I'll get a glass of water from the kitchen, a nice little walk and something to drink… That'll calm my nerves… She tried to convince herself. She walked past Van's room and looked inside. 

__

NO! Not again! She thought to herself. _It's just like my dream… But no, that wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare, just like this…_

There was Van, slowly running out of air as he tried to shriek, only to have the pillow crushed more forcefully against his face.

"IIE! TEMAE HIRETSUKAN! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM! I'M COMING VAN!" She shrieked, bounding towards the murderer and his victim.

"Hitomi?" Van cried out in confusion as Allen released the pillow from his face in surprise.

Allen had been preparing to make the fatal blow before Hitomi's sudden outburst. He reeled around in surprise and his sword made a large slash against her chest and stomach. She cried out in pain, grabbing her abdomen before falling on her knees and to the floor, unconscious from the blood loss.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Van screamed at Allen, not attempting to disguise the insurmountable pain this caused him.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COLD-BLOODED MURDERER! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN DILANDAU!"

The servants ran in, signaled by the screams that had echoed from their lord's chambers. Several of the royal guard followed the flustered hired help. A maid fainted at the sight of Lady Hitomi, in a pool of blood and was lucky enough to be caught by one of her comrades before bashing her head on the floor.

"Do something!" Van pleaded, distress eminent in his voice. 

As an afterthought he added, "And guards, arrest Allen Schezar, for attempted murder!"

"Yes Milord." They quickly replied, locking the blonde haired assassin in shackles and dragging him away.

"IT DOESN'T MATTTER WHAT YOU DO FANEL! HITOMI WILL **NEVER **CARE FOR YOU THE WAY SHE CARED FOR ME!" Allen shrieked, before the guards gagged him.

__

Could he be right? No… The jerk is just jealous that the only girl to truly love him is dead and the one that loves me is still alive and… He was about to say well, but that didn't seem to suit the situation at hand.

__

I almost feel sorry for him… **ALMOST…**

The maids grabbed bandages and rags to soak up the growing blood spilling onto the marble floor, while Van picked up Hitomi and placed her on his bed. The maids were angered by the blood all over their lord's bed, knowing they'd have a hell of a time cleaning it later, but with one look from Lord Van, they knew not to say anything on the subject and do their duty silently.

"Don't die on me Hitomi. Don't die." He quietly commanded her. He broke into tears just then. He could give practically any order in Fanelia and it would be instantly obeyed. If he told the people to burn their villages to the ground, they'd do it post-haste. For the first time in his life, he truly felt powerless. 

Merle sprinted down the hallway, meowing as her nail file slapped hardly against her chest. 

__

Why do these bad things always seem to happen to Lord Van? If Hitomi dies, I'll never forgive myself…

She knew that if Hitomi **didn't** make it, her stupid matchmaking letters would be to blame…

__

Why didn't I just stay out of their business…? Why didn't I just leave them alone…? 

She knew the answer a minute later.

__

Because I love Lord Van and I want him to be happy, even if I'm not the one that can do it for him…

* Hitomi ran down an unfamiliar corridor at a heart pounding run. It was black. There was no floor, no walls, no nothing, just black. An angel reached out to grab her hand. She felt dizzy, and did not recognize the angel's face. But this time, the angel didn't save her. And she kept falling downward into the darkness… *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The healers thought she was a lost cause, she just wasn't going to make it. She hadn't regained consciousness since her bout with Allen. Lord Van hadn't left her side. The healers reassured him that she wouldn't notice if he was there or not in her state. 

He claimed, "She's never left my side, why should I leave her now?"

Whenever someone told him to go to bed, he stubbornly roared at him or her and gripped her hand tighter. They just didn't know if there was anything to be done. They'd kept watch over her night and day as she'd been in a coma for the last few weeks. Lord Van was becoming as thin as a skeleton and as pale as a ghost since he'd rarely eaten a thing since the attack. Everyone was very concerned about their king. They feared that he would die. The healers knew that a part of him would die with Hitomi. It wasn't a medical sort of thing, but they still knew the symptoms. He was slowly dying of a broken heart. They eventually realized that no matter what they did, he wouldn't go away until she was back to normal, so they suggested talking to her to try to snap her out of it. At first, he hadn't been able to do it. Just hearing her gentle breathing and seeing the crimson stains covering his sheets since he'd refused to let her be moved to another room. He fell asleep by her side every night, holding her, caressing her face, reassuring her that it would be all right. Sometimes he couldn't fall asleep, fearing she wouldn't be there in the morning. Even when he **could** sleep, it never eased the pain in his heart. He was haunted in his dreams by her smiling face and in his nightmares by her unstoppable bleeding. He kept a silent vigil, watching her, waiting for her to return to the sweet Hitomi he knew and loved.

  
It was on one of these sleepless nights that he'd first attempted the healers' suggestion.

"Hey Hitomi… How are you doing?" He obviously knew the answer, but it helped to begin with a common phrase.

"Hey Hitomi… It's me, Van… You know… The stubborn fool that never listens to reason and let you go, even though the pain nearly killed him… Hitomi… I wanted to tell you that you've got to live… You've just got to get through this… I need you… I need you here with me… I don't think I'll make it if you die… You're everything to me… I need you to get better Hitomi… More than anything… Who says we're too young to love? Love like ours surpasses everything fate can throw at it… Hitomi… If you don't get better, think of everything you'll miss out on…" He couldn't prevent the tears from trickling down his cheeks when he got no response from her.

"Dryden and Millerna were remarried… With a father like Dryden, I'm sure any children of theirs will be interesting individuals to say the least… You'll never get to see them… You know Allen's long-lost little sister, Selena, she's home now… She wants to meet the girl from the Mystic Moon that saved Gaea. You'll never meet her if you die… Hitomi… I want you to stay with me forever… I want you to marry me someday… Hitomi, we can never be married if you die… Hitomi… When we are married, we can have children… Wonderful little children that would look just like you and me… Wonderful little children we could love until the day we died… Hitomi, we can never have any children if you die… Hitomi, I love you… I wish that was enough to keep you here with me…" He whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

He walked out of the room, when he was out of earshot, a miracle that took place.

"Oh Van… I won't die… I love you too much…" Hitomi murmured, before falling unconscious once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following morning, Van held Hitomi's hand hopelessly, as the healers reran tests they'd run a million times before.

"Wait, don't leave me, all alone..." The healers and Van were shocked to hear the patient mutter these few words. She rose from the bed, a blank look on her face, with dilated gray eyes, much how she looked under Plactu's trance.

"I can fly…" She told them as she leaped out the window. But Hitomi couldn't fly.

"NO! HITOMI!" Van cried out as he leaped out the window, spreading his snowy white wings.

Some of the maids, not knowing of his Draconian heritage, fainted at their master's suicide attempt. Van swooped down and caught the plummeting Hitomi.

"You're an angel." Hitomi muttered as she had a relapse of unconsciousness.

A/N: Revised another couple chapters! I pretty much eliminated "Memories", because I thought it was pointless and annoying, so I just had Van's reasons for Hitomi to live as an alternative. I hope you liked it! Review! Arigatou and Sayonara! ^_^

~Trunks Gal~


	5. When Things Go Wrong REVISED

Disclaimer: No Esca! No Claim! No Problem!

A/N: I deleted the whole betrothal chapter. It was just a pointless chapter filler and it was resolved **way** too quickly… I just realized that this thing will be 20 chapters long once I revise it! I'm hoping that by the time I'm done with it I'll have 100 reviews… That would be cool… (HINT HINT) Anyways, if you liked this fic, check out my tear-jerker, "Never Forget" and my newest story, surprisingly a F/H, "Tears of the Heart," I know you'll like them because they're much better written… (This was my first serious fic after all…) Oh yes, and look for "Blood of an Adonis" to reemerge sometime this fall… (My earlier readers may have a hint of a clue what I'm talking about…) And if you're new to the crowd, this fic has a sequel! You can check out "Winged Destinies" at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=436449… Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: When Things Go Wrong

Hitomi's bags were packed; she sat on the edge of her bed, her feet dangling over the side. 

__

Oh God, why did you bring me here? Was there a reason? Sobs racked her chest. Why hadn't she been on time for breakfast? Why did she have to eavesdrop on those council members? Why didn't she go away when she heard the council talking? If she had left, she never would have heard those horrible things…

** Flashback **

"HITOMI! WAKE UP!" Merle screeched as she ran into the room.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Hitomi asked, springing out of bed.

"IT'S ALREADY 7, YOU SILLY GIRL! A WHOLE HOUR OF DAYLIGHT! WASTED!" The catgirl shrieked. She was then pelted by a rather large pillow and knocked over backwards.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Her tail bristled in rage.

"FOR WAKING ME UP AT SEVEN FOR NO GOOD REASON!" Hitomi screamed, sinking back into her remaining pillow and engulfing herself in her coverlet.

"Stupid girl… 'Don't wake me up,' she says now, but you just wait, 2 hours later she'll be mad because I **didn't** wake her up… Honestly, maybe Lord Van **should **marry that girl from Bazram…" Merle muttered in disgust. Hitomi didn't hear her of course, as she dozed…

(A/N: If you've read farther into this fic, (which most of you have), you've come across Princess Siara Nania de Bazra, "Jewel" of Bazram… Well, the girl Merle is talking about is Princess Kawari Yaku de Bazra… She is the **current** princess of Bazram. Most of us know how Princess Siara becomes infatuated with not only Van's son, by Millerna's son, trying to come between the love already brewing, and of course, never succeeding… Well, our "dear" Princess Kawari, is actually the future mother of "dear" Siara… And you can guess what that means…)

A couple hours later, she sprang out of bed.

"Good grief! It's already 9! Why didn't Merle wake me up!" She threw on the closest piece of clothing she could get her hands on. It happened to be a pretty green dress, but she was in too big of a hurry to notice as she dashed out the door. She was passing by the council room and heard voices and couldn't help but listen.

"It's absurd! Lord Van is actually **infatuated** with that girl!" A man's angry voice penetrated the thick wooden door.

"I agree with you, Jakuu, something must be done…" A more rational voice consented.

"What are we to tell Princess Kawari! For God's sake man! He's to marry her next month! You know how Bazram feels about broken engagements… Surely the council still remember when Lord Gaou rejected Kawari's mother so he could marry that worthless demon, **Varie**…" Another council member spat the late-queen's name in disgust.

"THEY WOULDN'T EVEN SPEAK TO OUR REPRESENTATIVES IN BAZRAM FOR A YEAR! AN **ENTIRE **YEAR!"

"Relax Henken… We know what you're talking about… We agree with you and Jakuu. The high council has yet to decide. So men, what are possible plans to right this terrible wrong?"

"Well, I can think of three possibilities…" The man named Jakuu continued.

"One… We make him hate her…" Their were titters from that one.

"Two… We bump up the marriage to this week so he has no time to call it off…" There were claps for that one.

"Three… We kill her…" The council was silent.

"Jakuu… We all know that we have to fix this… But really? Killing the girl? Isn't that a little extreme? Why, not only is it against the laws set down by our forefathers, but it is against my very ethics as a decent human being…" One of the higher up councilmen reminded him in disbelief.

"Well, what do you propose to do, Rinri?" Jakuu asked in contempt. Rinri may die before the proceedings if Jakuu had anything to say about it.

"I… I don't know, Jakuu… You must remember. The High Council will make the decision. It is not for us to debate. Surely, they will choose to do what is best for Fanelia…"

"But what about Lord Van?" A more loyal council member asked hesitantly.

"Why, Chuunaru… I'm surprised at you… Surely you know that what we do is best for not only Fanelia, but as well for Lord Van…"

"I suppose…" Chuunaru said in annoyance, as if he didn't believe the information that Henken was trying to feed him.

"Then it's agreed… We will leave the decision to the High Council… But I must insist, that if they do not do something soon, I will take matters into my own hands…" Jakuu said, a threat masked in his voice.

"Agreed…" Rinri said hesitantly, afraid of what Jakuu would do.

Hitomi had then run away as fast as her legs could carry her. There were **some** advantages to being in track…

** Back Flash ** 

"Hitomi? Can I come in?" Asked a familiar voice. She then sighed, she remembered that they had planned on eating breakfast in the gardens together.

She then remembered what she'd overhead. Van was getting married. And he didn't even tell her. She was so enraged it was unbelievable."No you playboy, you can't come in!" Hitomi angrily replied."Hitomi! What are you talking about?" He asked in exasperation.

"Why don't you invite **Kawari** to the gardens… I'm sure she'd **love** to go!" Hitomi wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be brave. She couldn't let him know how much he'd hurt her.

"What? Hitomi! This is all one big mistake!"

"You're right, it **was** one big mistake! It was a mistake to **come here**, just to be **rejected **by **you**! It was a mistake to..." She was about to say, "start loving you." When she started to sob uncontrollably. Who cared about being brave? This hurt to much… And she was no longer afraid to show it…

Van knew he would never get in by being polite, so he broke down the door.

"Talk to me!" He said forcefully, grabbing her shoulders so she was looking him in the eyes.

"How could you?" She asked him sadly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hitomi… I despise Kawari… She's five years older than me and I've hated her since I was a little kid… She was supposed to marry Folken after he became king, but then Folken disappeared… The council decreed that **I** had to take my brother's place… I was just informed a short while ago… I didn't tell you, because I was afraid you'd leave when you found out… I'm trying the best I can to break off the engagement, but so far I'm not having much luck… But I swear, I will, and when I do I can…" He choked back on that last thought. This was **not** the time to propose.

"You can do **what**, Van?" Hitomi asked in puzzlement.

"Never mind… It's not important… But tell me… How exactly did you find out?"

"I… That is to say… I…" She couldn't tell him she'd been spying on the council. **No one**, except the **king** and **occassionally **the **queen**, could listen in. It was a very strictly upheld law in Fanelia. She knew she could be beaten and forbidden to ever return if anyone found out. But she had to tell him. And should he banish her from Fanelia, so be it…

"I heard the council talking… They said there was no way you could back out of marrying the princess and they kept saying bad things about your mother and father and you and me and everyone… Van… One of them wanted to…"

"Wanted to** what**, Hitomi?" He asked gently, wiping away her tears.

"He wanted to kill me Van… So Kawari wouldn't have any competition…" She started sobbing into his chest and a look of fury crossed his features. 

__

How dare they? How dare they scheme behind my back to kill her? I will make them pay… I will make them sorry they ever did this to you, Hitomi… He looked down at her, and was concerned.

"Hitomi… I will take care of them… Don't worry…" He tried to soothe her.

"Oh Van… Why does it hurt so much?"

"Why does **what** hurt so much?"

"Loving you… It hurts me…" She whispered sadly.

"Every time…"

"Hitomi…"  
  
"Yes Van…"

"I love you too…"

"I know, Van… I'm glad…" She smiled at him. He turned to leave.

"No Van! Please… wait…" She whispered.

"Please, stay here tonight… I'm afraid of them…"

"Sure…" He replied good-naturedly. And so they spent the night. In the arms of the other. Neither knowing what fate held in store for the young lovers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi ran through the village marketplace with Merle panting to keep up. Van and Hitomi had been struggling to be rid of Kawari for over a month now. It seemed like every other minute they were getting a threat of war and annihilation and all that sort of thing. Van had fired all the council members except Chuunaru and Rinri, who were now on the high council. He had gotten men he actually could stand this time, not just the bunch of fools he'd had to keep around because they had served his father and his grandfather and so on and so on… They were **really** old… 

She wanted to get Van something for all the hard work he was going through on her behalf. She stopped in front of an interesting looking stall. It was quite unusual. There were many gold statuettes of what she presumed to be Gaean gods. She blushed. All of the goddesses were either topless or completely nude. There were necklaces made of drag-energists and dolls that looked like catgirls. She also saw what suspiciously looked like a dragon egg and wondered if this shop sold illegal merchandice. Oh well. It wasn't her business.

__

Strange… She thought to herself, eyeing all the peculiar items for sale. What caught her eye was a model for decoration. It showed a girl kissing a boy, and when you pressed the red button, the boy sprouted wings and flew above the girl. It was like it was **made** for Van. 

__

It's perfect… She decided. She walked up to the whale-faced cashier_. _

One thing I'll never get used to… She decided, as she purchased the model.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Van excitedly paced outside the meeting room. The council was making their decision, and he couldn't stand still. This decision decided his very future. The new high council was to his liking, but they put the country's best interests before their own. He'd been working on them for a month, and everything came down to this. He was about to go crazy, when they emerged from the room with their decision.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi returned from her shopping rendezvous, hours later and collapsed on her bed. She and Van were going to a festival that evening, and she needed to pick out an outfit. She decided to take a short nap, thinking it couldn't do her any harm. She instantly fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Van consulted one of his advisors, "Do I look OK?" He asked awkwardly. He wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"Stop worrying Milord, just have a good time with her." The royal advisor of the wardrobe replied.

Van stepped out in his usual attire, red shirt, tan pants, dragonhide gloves, sword tucked into his belt. 

__

You can do this Fanel… He told himself as he walked towards the dining hall.

__

Tonight's the night… He then caught sight of the green-eyed girl and began to have second thoughts.

__

Then again… Maybe I can't…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi stumbled down the hallway in her green skirt and top. She and Merle had spent hours fighting over what she should wear. Eventually, they had agreed on this particular outfit. She wore emerald earrings and an emerald pendant, with green sandals. 

__

I feel like a leprecahn… She groaned inwardly. 

__

I look too darn formal… She decided as she gazed at Van's ensemble.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You look great," Van politely told her, admiring her outfit.

"Shall we go?" He asked her formally.

"Sure!" She excitedly replied, grabbing his arm as they raced out the door. The couple quickly made their way to the fair grounds. It was like no festival Hitomi had ever seen before. There was a big clearing in the densely wooded area, lit by torches. There were all sorts of booths in a sort of semi-circle. A guymelef match was about to start, and Van dragged Hitomi over to the spectator's stands. Another inward groan. She should have known.

"Tonight! Today's match is Oparo, the legend himself, versus, the challenging guymelef from Irini, Pinpo! May the match commence!" The announcer cried out in excitement.

"Why is Oparo so 'legendary'?" Hitomi asked Van, hoping she could become interested in this weird sport.

"That guymelef and its pilot have never lost a match yet… They're undefeated… You see, Fanelia is divided into a Western and an Eastern district… The western district is where we are now. In the western district, Oparo is the champion. Pinpo is the champion of the eastern district. If Oparo beats Pinpo, he'll move onto the Asturian tournament!" Van seemed extremely excited. She just couldn't see the point of watching two oversized robots try to demolish each other. But, for Van's sake, she tried to become interested.

The two guymelefs walked around in circles, sizing each other up. The guymelefs then began beating at each other with swords and Hitomi just watched that go on for a few minutes. Then, Oparo swat a blow to Pinpo's torso, causing him to bend over, clutching his chest, an unearthly shriek coming from the guymelef's operator.

"And the winner is: Oparo!" The announcer was jumping up in down with excitement, as were all the men, including Van.

"Yes! Oparo's going to the finals!" Van said happily.

"I'll have to ask Dryden to save me a good seat. That's a tournement I don't plan on missing!"

"I don't know why I let you drag me to things like that." Hitomi replied, watching them cart off the bloody body of Pinpo's pilot. He was alive, but he wouldn't be jousting again anytime soon…

"It's disgusting…"

"Because I'm irresistible?" He said, grinning at her.

"Oh shut up." She playfully said, rolling her eyes.

Hitomi squealed excitedly, seeing the jewelry stands as she raced towards them, with Van struggling to keep up with her. She pored over the jewelry and whatever she admired, Van purchased for her. 

After she had an armful of bracelets, earrings, and necklaces, she observed, "Van, you must have spent half of the royal treasury on these! If you're not careful, you'll spoil me!"

"Too late!" Van said as he grinned boyishly at her.

She gasped in surprise when she saw a pendant that looked just like hers.

"How did this get here?" She wondered aloud, and looked at Van who looked equally puzzled.

She read the inscription on the chain, "Va…"

She rubbed it with her shirt sleeve, "…Rie…"

"Varie…" She put the two syllables together. 

She gasped, "But Van, isn't that your..." Van cut her off by immediately buying the pendant. She pondered the pendant's origin and Van looked slightly concerned as well, but they tried to let it ruin their fun. The mystery would be solved eventually.

They next went up to a jester who stood on his head while telling jokes. Some of the jokes were stupid, but others gave the couple a few good laughs. Van didn't laugh much, so Hitomi was delighted when he did.

There was a table of food and both of them started to load their plates.

"What's this Van?" Hitomi asked, holding up what looked like a brown donut.

"It's called a Yupin. It's a large bug that lives around here, they're really tasty." He replied, adding a couple them to his plate.

Hitomi gagged, but didn't want to hurt any Fanelian's feelings, so she picked up one and decided not to ask Van what anything else was. They talked between bites, admiring the beautiful scenery. She dreaded what half of the things she selected were, but overall they tasted good. She could throw up later. When finished, Hitomi gave Van the model she had bought earlier.

"Well this is different," He told her honestly, gazing at it.

"I want you to have this," He told her, handing her the pendant he had just purchased.

"But Van, it was your mother's..."

"I have your grandmother's pendant, and now you have my mother's. Now we're even. It's like we both have a piece of each other." He told her as she brushed a strand of raven hair from his face.

"Thank you Van," She told him, "I'll keep it always."

Van then led her off into a more secluded place. A moonlit clearing. They lay on their backs, looking at the stars, grateful to be alive.

"When my grandmother was alive, she told me that you can make your wishes come true. And I always believed her, until..." She shivered remembering all the horrible things her fortune telling and wishing had done to those who were dear to her.

"It wasn't your fault, you know…" He told her.

"What?"

"I still don't believe everything happened because of those Tarot cards and your wishes… Although I would like to believe all wishes came true… Life would be easier, I must admit…" He looked at her when he said that part, and she wondered if she had anything to do with his wishes.

"Oh, and you'll never guess. The council approved of our proposal. I won't be marrying Princess Kawari anytime soon…" A grin spread across his face.

"Oh Van! That's wondeful!" She threw her arms around his neck and he seemed to be enjoying it immensely, but he pulled away.

"Hitomi, I want to ask you something," he told her in a serious tone.

"What is it Van?" She asked.

"Hitomi... I want you to stay with me, from now on that is. I want… I want you to marry me, Hitomi…" He said her in a calm voice.

Hitomi seemed frozen for a minute, then she snapped back into reality. 

"Oh Van... I love you, but I can't leave behind my mother and brother. They're probably very worried about me." She replied sadly.

"But..." Van knew he had lost, for the moment. But this was only a battle, he could still win the war… Without warning, Hitomi was enveloped in the bright light, and as she screamed, she was taken home to the mystic moon.

"HITOMI! HITOMI!" Van cried out to her. 

__

Darn it! I let her go again!

And he muttered, "I'm alone, I'm all alone… Again…" And he stared regretfully at the stars he had just admired.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi looked around her, expecting to see the familiar castle walls, instead she saw those of a white hospital room. The smell of antiseptic filled her nostrils. She didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

"Where am I?" She asked, with concern in her voice.

"Where's Van?""Good Sis, you've finally woken up." Her brother said. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked twice his age. 

"I found you lying in the front yard." He told her.

"I'm glad you're alive Hitomi… I thought you were a goner…"

"Where's mom?" She asked, as a sad look spread across her brother's youthful face.

"In the room next door." He calmly stated.

"Why?" She asked, in a worried tone.

"Mom has a brain tumor Hitomi." He said, shuffling his feet.

Hitomi fell back, flat on her bed in shock.

"Is she going to die?" Hitomi asked, sitting up and staring into Tomuru's eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream and when she woke, she'd find herself back in Fanelia.

"The doctors aren't sure, she's going into surgery tonight." He said in an expressionless voice. He had probably heard this information so many times now he was beginning to get used to the idea, no matter how horrible it was.

__

I was having the time of my life on Gaea, while my mother was dying! She mentally kicked herself. 

__

God, how could I have been so stupid?

"Can I talk to her?" She timidly asked.

"Yes. She's waiting for you Hitomi." Before she left, she hugged him tightly, letting him cry into her dress, he didn't ask her where she'd been or why she looked like someone out of his social studies textbook, for which she was grateful. He then seemed alright, so she left him to seek her mother.

Hitomi cautiously walked over to the room beside hers.

"Mother?" She quietly called into the room. She then noticed a frail woman attached to many tubes, as she barely clung to life.

"Oh mom, don't die! We need you!" She said, tears in her eyes as she kneeled by her mother's side.

"Hitomi... I must tell you..."

"No, save your strength."

"My life is quickly departing, I don't have much longer, but I must tell you."

"Tell me what?" Hitomi asked.

"Eighteen years ago, I met a young man at the beach. I was sitting in my sun chair when he walked up and introduced himself to me. He was handsome, funny, smart, and kind, everything a man should be. We got to talking and went on many dates after that we fell in love and eventually, he asked me to marry him. I, of course, accepted and we started planning. There were cherry blossoms…" She then went into her own thoughts.

"And?" Hitomi asked in interest.

"A couple years later we had you, you were so beautiful. Your father loved you so dearly. Then, a few years later we had your brother. We were happy…" She seemed to remember those times as her face lit up breifly.

"It didn't last though, did it?" Hitomi sadly stated, she knew that much of the story.

"No. It didn't." Her mother replied.

"He grew interested in his background, and decided to go off in search of his homeland. 

He told me, "Uchida, I love you, but I must find my people, I have to, it's my destiny. When I've found them, I'll return to you and the children." I told him I couldn't bear to see him go, but he just kissed me and left. I got news years later, that he was found dead somewhere in China." She sadly said.

Suddenly, she went into shock, grabbing Hitomi's hand.

"Hitomi, y-your father was... You are..."

Then her soul departed from this life and Hitomi was left behind. In tears, she opened her hand to find a feather, as pearly white wings emerged from her back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you liked the revised version! Review! Arigatou and Sayonara! ^_^

~Trunks Gal~


	6. Together Forever REVISED

Disclaimer: 

Author: Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight...I wish I owned Escaflowne...  
Pessimistic Dude: "Forget it kid..."  
Author: BOO HOO! : (

  
A/N: It's fun revising this… I'm enjoying it and it doesn't take that much time either, so see, two out of two… Oh yeah, check out my newer fics, which are TOTALLY better, and the sequel to this which is much better written… Oh yeah, and congratulate me, I'm an eighth grader now! ^_^ Does anyone know how to set up Word Wrap? I'm really stupid and have no clue… I thought it was one of those things where you didn't have to do anything, but somebody told me it was more complicated than that… Please review, thanks!  
  
Chapter 6: Together Forever  
  
Van paced back and fourth in his throne room. 

__

Darn it! Why did I let her go? Now I might never see her again!

He kicked at the floor with his boot and sighed.  
  
"LORD VAN! Come on Lord Van, she's only been gone for a day, and already you're moping like you're dying of heartbreak!" Said the annoyed Merle who twitched her tail in irritation. When they were in a fight, Hitomi had once told Merle that when she had been left behind in Fanelia, he hadn't ever spoke of her or acted like he was concerned about her. This really made her mad. She cared about Hitomi and she wanted her in Van to be together. But   
  
"Merle, how could you possibly understand how I'm feeling right now?"  
  
"Because I know what it's like to lose somebody." Merle quietly replied.  
  
Van remembered and inwardly kicked himself for not considering her feelings. She knew all too well what it was like to lose everything. Perhaps that's why she was his best friend. They were so much alike in the way of family members. They had none.  
  
** Flashback **

__

"Mommy! Daddy! Brother! Sister! Don't leave me all alone! Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" Squeaked a little frightened catgirl as her village was consumed in flames. She was the only survivor, besides two little gold and silver twins who escaped into the woods with their parents.  
  
"That'll teach those meddling Catpeople! Don't destroy the forest, Ha!" A burly man told his comrades.  
  
"Look what we got here!" Said a drunk soldier.  
  
"She's the last one, if we kill her, we'll be rid of those damn cat people!" Said the first man as he went at the girl with a sword.

"Naria… Eriya…" Young Merle muttered, looking off in the direction her friends had gone.

"I hope… I hope you're safe… Please be safe…" She whispered, clutching her arm where it bled profusely and staring off into the dark sky.  
  
"Stop!" Screamed a little boy. 

"You guys are really mean! I, Prince Van Fanel of Fanelia, order you to stop this mad slaughter and to surrender the catgirl to me!" The small prince said in a commanding tone.  
  
"Alright, your majesty." Said the thugs in a mocking voice. 

"Here, take the little runt!" They said, kicking the little cat at his feet.  
  
"Balgus! Arrest these men!" Cried the young prince.  
  
"BALGUS? NO WAY!" Screamed the men as they ran away in terror before the skilled swordsman captured them.  
  
"Balgus. They got away. After all they did, the bad guys still got away." Said the disappointed Van.  
  
"I'm sorry young prince, but you can never right all the wrongs of the world, but you can help her." He said, pointing at the trembling Merle.

"My home…" She whispered, watching her village go up in flames.

"My family… My friends… They're all dead… Aren't they?" She looked up at Van for answers.

"Yes. I'm sorry. There is nothing to be done for them now. But come with me. I promise I'll keep you safe, all right?" He reached out his hand for her to grab. 

She hesitated a moment, clutching the nail file her mother had bought for her at the festival that afternoon. She fingered it, thinking of her life before this horrible day, when the men had come upon the village because the guards who usually guarded the perimeter had been at the festival as well. She had a chance to start over again, but could she take it? Would it dishonor all who had died this tragic night that she went to live among the people who had slaughtered them. But… she wanted to live… So badly… She'd do anything just to live to see another sunrise… If those men returned, that would never happen… Yes, she should go with him… It would be best…

She reached out to grasp his hand with her small paw.

"Great." Van said in contentment.

"I won't let you down."

"I know…" Merle whispered as Balgus hoisted her on behind Van on the prince's donkey and they rode towards the capital.

I know…

** End Flashback **  
  
"I'm sorry Merle. Sometimes I forget all you've been through."  
  
"It's all right Lord Van. I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't forgive you." She whispered in return. Yes, Merle had matured a bit since Lord Van's fifteenth birthday. When he had gone on the rite of dragonslaying, and everything changed.  
  
Suddenly a bright beam of light was seen in the gardens.  
"Hitomi?" Van whispered.  


"Go to her Lord Van!" Merle told him forcefully, pushing him out the door and getting him running off towards the light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Van had reached the gardens, he saw her. She looked like she was in a trance again. Her eyes were gray and she stood stiffly as though held up by the strings of a puppetmaster, unable to bow without permission. He took a sharp intake of breath as he noticed what grew from her back. The most beautiful, purest white wings any mere mortal could imagine. He doubted Aphrodite herself had ever looked as glorious as Hitomi did at the moment, clad in her skirt from the festival last night and a white undershirt to cover her upper region. Her shirt had probably been ripped to shreds. He blushed at the fact that it must be much more awkward for female Draconians than males… 

It's so weird… They're just like mine, only… They're not cursed, wretched things… They're beautiful… 

He thought to himself. When he ran up to touch her, he was sent sprawling backwards, since there seemed to be a force field around her. Then, her lips started to move, and Van noticed that with hers, so did move the lips of thousands of Draconians as they all spoke together. There seemed to be a circle of them, surrounding Van and Hitomi. Old and young, beautiful and hideous, male and female, all chanted together. Oblivious to the fact that they had all died thousands of years ago.  
  
And then Hitomi began to speak…  
"We, the people of Atlantis, known as the Draconians, greatly repent the acts we have committed. We ruled Atlantis, turning human will into energy. We then wanted to be gods ourselves. We sprouted wings on our backs and even changed our shape. The gods were angered by these acts and burned Atlantis to the ground. However, a few of our people survived and watched our creation, Atlantis, as is was engulfed by flames and the likes of it were never seen again. Some of the survivors stayed on the Mystic Moon; the rest were hurled to our earlier creation, Gaea. A beautiful planet embraced by the land and cradled by the sea. Our people became numerous, but most were hunted down and killed by their fellow Gaeans. For they knew that the gods hated us and they claimed that we brought bad luck. In some cases, it has been proved that the humans were not completely false in said belief since it was a common sight to see entire buildings collapse when a Draconian walked in. The gods wanted us dead. But we were like insects. Ever pestering, immortal creatures that would not die no matter how many times you try to squash them. There were once many Draconians, now there are few. You, Van Fanel," She said as they all pointed at him, "Are the last Draconian on Gaea." She then continued while Van recovered from the shock. 

"Before our people dispersed, the knowledge of Atlantis was entombed in one sword that was once found in Freid then taken by Zaibach and one feather. This feather," she said revealing the feather in her palm, "contains the knowledge and history of the Draconians, and Atlantis. It belonged to my father. His mother gave it to him when she was forced to send him to Earth over forty years ago. So he would not forget the people he left behind. I give it to you now, so you will always know, where you belong in this world. Our power must never be reawakened, it's up to you now, Van Fanel, you're our last hope." Then, the ghost Draconians flew away leaving a trail of feathers behind.   
  
Hitomi collapsed from the strain, the burden of the knowledge. It had taken a lot out of her. The message was very old and although bits and pieces were added as time went by, the oldest part was the hardest to repeat, and it was always longest. Van caught her, and her eyes fluttered open.  
"Where am I?" She asked awkwardly.  
  
"You don't remember anything you said?" Van asked.  
  
"No. All I remember was being engulfed in the bright light and being returned to you on Gaea, Van. And of course the events before it." She smiled as he blushed.  
  
"How is your family?" Van asked her.  
  
"They're dead. Everyone, except my brother, is dead. My mother died in the hospital and my father died looking for his home, for Atlantis, my grandparents have been dead since before I came to Gaea. My brother went to live with some distant cousins who only are doing it so they get a bigger chuck of the inheritance. I've never even met them. He told me… He told me to be happy…" She whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek as she sobbed quietly. 

"You and Merle," She said, "Are all I have left."  
  
"Hitomi... I'm sorry..." He said, hugging her gently.  
"Would you… Would you stay here?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"What?" She asked, 

__

My brain must be rattled… She dismissed her scatter-brained thoughts.  
  
"Hitomi..." he said getting down on one knee, "will you marry me?" He asked, proposing for the second time. 

Merle watched from around the corner.

"If that girl says no again… I will use her as a scratching post…" Merle hissed.  
  
"Yes. I will marry you, Van Fanel." Hitomi replied without hesitation.  
  
It was surprising how much happiness those few words brought to him. He spun her around and around and finally, Hitomi noticed.  
"Van! I have wings!" She joyfully exclaimed.  
  
"I noticed." He remarked.  
  
"That must mean… That I'm a Draconian!" She whispered softly.

"I'M A DRACONIAN AND I'M GOING TO BE QUEEN OF FANELIA!" She shrieked. 

"Let the whole world know why don't you!" Van whispered sarcastically, clamping a hand over her mouth.  
  
She smiled at him and he asked, "Shall we return to the castle?"  
  
"Yes, we shall." Hitomi said, placing her hand in his as they walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van gazed at Hitomi, sleeping beside him. He had announced their engagement at the banquet last week, and now she was finally going to be his forever. The wedding was set for the day of his sixteenth birthday, and he could hardly wait. Their wedding clothes were being made, and the spring date assured them a sunny, outdoor wedding. The invitations had been sent and all their old friends were coming, minus Allen Schezar, who had been beheaded for trying to murder the king, and his guest. (A/N: Sorry Allen fans, I had to get him out of the way somehow!) 

__

You saved my life so many times Hitomi, how can I ever repay you? He smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning Van." She murmured as she awoke.  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine." He said, stretching while changing into his clothes. Hitomi kissed him, slipped off her nightgown, and changed into her green dress smiling brightly at her Fiancé who still blushed whenever she changed. It amused her to no end as she ruffled his hair and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few weeks were filled with happiness. Van and Hitomi never let the other out of their sight. Then the big day finally came.  
  
"HITOMI! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH YOU? YOU'RE SO PICKY!" Merle practically screamed at the bride-to-be.  
  
"Well, I've told you before, I look bad in red!" Hitomi yelled at the annoyed catgirl.  
"But I have something that is perfect." Hitomi said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out her grandmother's wedding kimono. It was green with little red flowers embroidered on it. Green hair chopsticks went with it along with green silk slippers. Her grandmother and mother had worn this outfit on their wedding days, now it was Hitomi's turn.  
  
"Ooh...Pretty!" Merle exclaimed, feeling the lovely kimono.  
"But are you sure I can wear it? This is a big deal… If I screw this up, Van will never forgive me…"

"Oh, relax… **I'm** supposed to worry, but I mean… Who cares about what they think Hitomi? This is your day… Not there's… I won't let them ruin it for you. No matter what." Merle said reassuringly, placing a hand on Hitomi's shoulder and smiling.

  
Hitomi's wedding dress had arrived, but looked horrible on Hitomi, so Merle and Hitomi had been reduced to finding something else at the last minute. She wore Varie's pendant, which glowed a bright pink. Her hair was longer now, and she was truly a beauty.  
  
"So, Merle, is it true that you have a boyfriend now?" Hitomi asked curiously, while arranging her hair.  
  
"Yeah…" Merle said, blushing.  
"His name's Rune. He's from Asturia. I met him about three months ago in the marketplace."  
  
"Well, that's great Merle, I'm glad you found someone special."  
  
"Thank you." Merle muttered quietly.  
  
"I'm the one that should be thanking you, without all your help, Van and I would have never gotten together." Hitomi happily replied, putting on some emerald earrings.  
  
"Well, Matchmaker Merle always gets the job done!" Said Merle as she gloated.  
  
"I guess so." Hitomi playfully responded, grinning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van looked at his wedding suit.  
"It's just not me." Van replied, quickly changing into his normal attire.  
  
"But Milord! This is your wedding day! Shouldn't you wear something a bit more formal?" The royal master of wardrobe commented timidly, looking at the red shirt, tan pants, and dragonhide gloves with disapproval in his eyes.  
  
"I want Hitomi to see me the way she always sees me, and besides, I've always worn this outfit." He stubbornly replied, walking out the door as the 'master' grumbled in annoyance at all his time wasted over boys who would wear the same thing every day without complaint.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, the wedding began. The maids of honor seemed upset that there was no royal train for them to carry, there was no train on a kimono after all. Hitomi blushed as she smiled, fanning herself with a white fan detailed with red flowers. The best men were mad, because their black and white suits clashed with Van's outfit that he had decided to wear at the last minute.  
  
Hitomi and Van had an idea. They both had cut slits in the back of their clothes and after a few moments, they unfurled their wings. The wedding guests gasped, all except for Merle, Dryden, Milerna, and the Crusade. The had already known that Van was a Draconian, what surprised them was that Hitomi was a Draconian too.  
  
"I always knew that little lady was weird." Gaddes muttered as the rest of the Crusade murmured in agreement.  
  
"Hush!" Milerna commanded them as she gripped Dryden's hand. They had been remarried, and were very happy together.  
  
"How come Van and Hitomi have wings Aunt Milerna?" Asked Prince Chid.  


"It's just a lovely illusion for their wedding. Be quiet now." Millerna pet the boy on the head as he shrugged.

  
Hitomi and Van flew up to the altar and landed in front of it. And the priest began his sermon.  
  
"Children of Atlantis. Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki. Today, before the people of Fanelia, Asturia, Bazram, and Freid, we will bind your hearts together forever. May the gods of the north, south, east, and west guide you and keep you safe. May you be blessed with as many children as there are stars in the sky. May there never be a day when you do not wake to the sight of the other's smile. May you rule Fanelia wisely and keep her and her people safe. May you live to see your children grow old and then die a peaceful death. May you always be together. I hope you shall keep these words close to your hearts young ones. For although you may face many a trial, I know your love will overcome it. With these words said, I pronounce you man and wife, queen and king, until death do you part…"  
  
They kissed softly as all who had known them when they had just met oohed and ahhed. Nudging each other, they commented how those two had always been lovey-dovey and they knew they'd get hitched.

"Will you spend forever with me, Hitomi?" Van asked quietly, brushing back a strand of hair from her face.

"For longer than forever…" She replied, as they kissed once more.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yep, they're married, wasn't it special? Aww… *Sappy author moment* Review and tell me what you think!  
~Trunks Gal~  
  
  



	7. Surprises REVISED

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Esca doesn't belong to me! But the billion original characters in this fic are mine… And if anyone tries to take them from me, they'll answer to my flame-thrower! *Grins diabolically*
    A/N: Enjoy!
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    Chapter 7: I Don't Want To Cry
    It was about a month after the wedding; Hitomi and Van were sitting down to breakfast, when a scout rushed in with military news.
    "Your majesty, Zaibach has attacked eastern Fanelia. You're needed at the front lines Milord."
    (A/N: The first part of the quote sure is familiar... @_@)
    "I, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, will fight alongside my people."
    "No Van! Please! Don't leave me!" Hitomi cried out to her husband, falling to her knees and sobbing into her skirt.
    Van bent down to comfort her.
    "It's alright. I'll return. But I must fight. To protect our people, to protect you." He said, lifting up her chin, so she was looking straight into his eyes.
    "I don't want you to protect me if it's going to cost you your life." She exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Despite his pleas, she tore off down the hallway.
    "Please don't cry for me." He stared at her retreating form hopelessly. She never turned back.
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    "Hitomi…" He moaned, finding his wife in the gardens, staring off into space.
    "Why do you have to go?" She asked quietly, tears filling her eyes.
    "Jeez Hitomi… How many times do I have to say this?!" He asked her in frustration.
    "I'm sorry." She replied softly, looking away.
    "But… I keep seeing you… In my mind's eye… If you go, you'll die, Van…" She whispered.
    "You've had a vision, huh?" He asked, leaning on the hilt of his sword, his brow furrowed in concentration.
    "Yeah. I hate them… I wish I couldn't see them… Ever…" She threw a rock into the lake, it made a rather loud sound, making her flinch.
    "There's nothing you can do. It's best to try to make the best of it. Overall, they've done us several good turns." He commented, sitting beside her.
    "I don't care. I'm tired. I don't wish to live a life seeing all these bad things happen and not being able to do anything to stop them." She kicked the ground in frustration.
    "Hitomi… Please… Please ignore this one… Please believe in me… I give you my word… I'll return to you…" He took her hand.
    "I believe in you. I'm sorry, Van." She let him hug her as she chanted softly.
    _Please let him be alright… Please God… Protect him…
    _*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    "It's been so long since I've seen him…" Kagome whispered.
      
    
    "Hitomi… He'll come home… Please don't worry about him…" Merle replied softly, biting her nail, she knew she herself couldn't keep the thoughts of him lying dead on a bloody battlefield out of her mind either.
    "You don't get it." Hitomi said, slight anger creeping into her voice.
    "I have visions… He dies in every single one… Do you know what it's like? Seeing him die? Every time you turn around? They won't go away. It's going to happen. Very soon…" She shuddered at the thought.
    "Are you trying to scare me?!" Merle shrieked.
    "STOP IT! YOU'RE SO CREEPY!" She ran from the room angrily.
    "Ah." A slight blush crept to her cheeks.
    "Gomen." She then turned to stare out the window longingly. Fires burned in the distance. The enemy was drawing nearer. Soon they would enter the city. Everything would be destroyed. She shook her head angrily.
    _STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING THESE BAD THINGS HAPPEN YOU STUIPD GIRL! If I wasn't so weak and pathetic, maybe I could do something… But afterall, I'm me! Lady Hitomi, the seeress who is captured by every evil guy on the planet. Hitomi, the girl who is always in the way and can't even defend herself for a second unless Van or Allen are nearby! I'm tired of being helpless! I want to help!
    _*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    

Hitomi was sitting by the sea in Asturia. She was on a visit to Millerna and Dryden, who were now the prosperous rulers of their happy kingdom. Hitomi just didn't want to tell anyone. She knew something had changed. Within her. No one knew. But she'd know when the time was right. The caws of seagulls echoed and the blue ocean sparkled. 

__

So many memories… Memories of betrayal by late King Aston, memories of Allen and Millerna's forbidden love, memories of a feather...  
  
** Flashback **

Van was being beaten, and it was all her fault… She heard his groans of agony as the club ripped through his tanned flesh. The pink haired man stood there, smirking, the hideous green snake twisted around his neck in a grotesque and frightening manner. Van wouldn't answer; it would be obvious to anyone who knew him. Van didn't give in under pressure. It just wasn't like him. The ugly man swaggered over to her and introduced himself, and his snake, Nina… That was her name… Wasn't it? It still sent shivers down her spine. The serpent began to wind itself up her body, painfully slow, while Van demanded for it to stop, but Nina, nor her master, were about to listen. Nina gave Hitomi a "kiss" and she cried out in fear. 

Her pager had gone off then, the Zaibach soldiers were baffled with suspicion, giving Van the opportunity he needed. He kicked an idle man and his sword flew from its sheath, cutting the rope that bound him. He slashed through all the soldiers around him their crimson blood soaking the ground in a disturbing manner.  
"That's enough Van…" She muttered, but it wasn't enough, not until that awful man was dead. Van had flown off to destroy the energist mine, and somehow, the energists reacted to each other, causing a massive explosion. The ground had broken beneath her and she screamed as she fell downward, knowing she was at death's door while Merle clung to the hole's rim. 

Amano…Allen… Van… Somebody… Help me… Were her desperate pleas, as she plummeted, expecting a swift and agonizing death.  
She looked up through tear-filled eyes at what she thought was Allen coming to rescue her, although she knew that was impossible. But who could it be? It wasn't Allen… It was him… Van… And as he grasped her hand, she knew she was going to be alright. She was being held by an angel, afterall.

** Backflash **  
  
The memory ended, and Hitomi turned red thinking of her childish blind love for Allen.

__

He _loved Millerna… And Marlene… And maybe even Eries… That whole time… And I never even saw it… All I saw was him… And that I wanted him for myself…_

I was such an idiot… She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief at her own stupidity. She bent over and crumpled on the soft grass, her stomach hurt again, she sighed, it was a painful experience to be a mother. She lay on her back, looking up at the clouds, and the two moons hanging in the sky. 'What a wonderful world...' She thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud melodic voice, "HITOMI!"  
  
"Oh, Millerna." Hitomi said, bowing in respect for the young queen.  
  
"Oh Hitomi, there you are." The young queen smiled at her friend.  
"Dryden wishes to see you."  
  
"Oh. Of course." Hitomi replied, following Millerna inside, taking a last glance at the sea.  
_The only thing Asturia has over Fanelia…_

  
She entered the Asturian throne room where Dryden looked quite regal, sitting upon his throne, in the crown that was quite too large for his head, which was much slimmer than that of his predecessor. He didn't seem to be enjoying it; a frown crossed his face until he saw Hitomi and Millerna enter.  
"Millerna." He said softly, a small smile crossing his unshaven face, kissing her softly as she blushed.  
  
"You wished to see me, Dryden?" Hitomi bluntly asked, breaking their romantic moment.  
  
"Ah, yes of course." Dryden replied, breaking away from the golden-haired maiden. Millerna nodded and sat in her own throne beside his, turning to glance at him thoughtfully.  
"It is good to see you again, Hitomi."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Dryden. I haven't seen either of you since I returned to Gaea." Hitomi said, smiling at the couple.  
  
"Yes, it has been awhile hasn't it?" Dryden clapped his hands twice and a servant woman rushed forward, holding a bundle in her arms.  
  
"What is it?" Hitomi asked, blinking curiously.  
  
"You mean, **who** is it…" Millerna said, smiling at her bewildered guest.  
"I'd like to introduce you to my son, Leonzar Aston Fassa."  
  
"Oh, wow… I'm so happy for you." Hitomi said, holding the little prince in her arms.  
  
"Isn't he darling?" Millerna remarked, smiling at her son.  


"He reminds me of Chid." Hitomi commented softly.

"He has the same smile." She handed the baby back to its nurse and Dryden continued.  
"Oh yes, I wish to give you my deepest thanks, Dryden. It was truly noble of you to send part of your army to assist us in battle against Zaibach. Van would express similar gratitude if he was able." She looked down at her feet.

  
"So how is Van?"  
A melancholy look passed over her face.

"Is it that bad?" Dryden asked, arching an eyebrow in concern.

  
"I haven't heard from him in weeks..." She whispered softly, face downcast.  
"I worry about him… I just hope he's alright…"  
  
"My deepest regrets. Surely the burden of war is unwanted by any of those of the former alliance." Dryden replied sympathetically.  
  
"I know everything will turn out all right… In the end… But still… I miss him…" Hitomi slumped to her knees and tried to stifle her sobs to no avail.  
  
"Oh… Hitomi…" Millerna whispered, hugging her friend reassuringly.  
  
"We were just wed… Now he's gone… I don't know what to do with myself… It's not fair… I don't want to cry anymore… I'm sick of it…" Hitomi said softly, tears pooling beneath her emerald eyes.  


"I know it's not fair..." Millerna soothed her.  
"But Van loves you… He'll return to you as soon as he's able… Until then… Crying may be the only thing you **can** do…"  
  
"Everything… reminds me… of how much I miss him…" She whispered  
  
"Hey! Why'd you kick me?!" Millerna barked indignantly.  
  
"I didn't kick you." Hitomi replied in confusion, ceasing her tears.  
  
"Then, who did?" Millerna asked furiously.  
There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Jeez Millerna… You're a doctor! Figure it out!" Dryden commented in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?!" Millerna called up to him from the floor, glaring at her husband. She then turned her glance back to Hitomi. Blinking in puzzlement. 

__

Something's different about her… Her aura… It's changed… But how…? 

"Why do I even try?" Her frustrated husband asked aloud, groaning.

  
"Oh… I see… You cut your hair!" Millerna smiled brightly. Everyone fell over anime-style at that comment.

"Just kidding!" She knew they'd just "love" that one.

"You're pregnant! Aren't you, Hitomi?"

  
Hitomi blushed.  
"Well… umm… yeah…" She muttered, turning a lobster's shade of red.  
  
"Well let me be the first to congratulate you." She beamed, hugging the girl closer.  
  
"So, does Van know?" Dryden interrupted.  
  
"No, he doesn't..." She replied reluctantly, looking down at her lap.  
  
"But Hitomi… He's your husband… How is he supposed to trust you, when you don't tell him something big like that?" Millerna insisted in confusion.  
  
"You know how stubborn he is... If he found out I was pregnant, he'd come home from battle, where he's needed… Then he'd be way too overprotective and I wouldn't have a moment's freedom until the baby was born, which is not going to be for awhile… And even if I convinced him to stay and fight, he'd be distracted… No, it's much better that he doesn't know..."  
  
"I guess you know Van best..." Millerna replied, although she thought Hitomi wasn't handling this the right way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van sat in his tent, behind a dimly lit candle. The flame danced silently as he stared into it. He saw her deep green eyes; they haunted him so… It had been so long since he had left… Left his sweet Hitomi, for this bloody godless war… He had seen countless comrades slain on the battlefields, taking their last breath, before death overtook them… He had seen villages set aflame, countless dying in the inferno… His dreams were stained in crimson. Blood was everywhere, covering the walls, covering him, everything was red… He often dreamed of her, her emerald eyes filling with delight when she sat her eyes upon him, smiling at him, that special smile she reserved for only him. '

__

Damn it, why can't I be home? He missed her terribly. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that when this blasted war was over, he'd return to her... 

"Hitomi…" He whispered, before extinguishing the candle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van awoke to heart-wrenching screams. He threw on his armor over his clothes that he'd fallen asleep in.  
Running out of his tent he barked, "What the hell's going on?!"   
  
"It's Zaibach, Milord. They unleashed a midnight attack on us. A quarter of our troops were killed as they slumbered." One of the soldiers reported with a grim expression.

"Damn you, Zaibach." Van muttered as he hurried off to get Escaflowne. He looked around in horror to see the bloody battlefield, strewn with the bodies of his men. 

//They died to protect you... For you are a king of Fanelia...// His conscience hissed at him. 

__

No, it's not my fault! He shot back defiantly. 

//They're dead, they're dead, Van Fanel, and you're to blame…// Van fell to his knees for all those who had suffered… because of him...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi awoke early one morning, Varie's pendant glowing hotly. 

"Van's hurting." She whispered, a defeated look crossing her face. She looked out the window, watching the sunrise.

"When the red sun rises, blood has been spilt." Hitomi said gravely.   
"Blood of the innocents. Their blood now soaks the ground." She returned her gaze to the horizon. This turn of events looked far from promising.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well… I think this chapter is dramatically improved… Man… When I read my old chaps I shake my head in this disbelieving way. They are SOOOOOOOOOOOOO corny… God… I know they're still a bit corny, but I'm trying to lower it a bit… It's driving me nuts… @_@ Anyways, review if ya feel like it! I'll be glad when this whole thing is done and better! 

****

Poll:

I'm tired of Trunks Gal… I'm going to select a new name for myself that's a bit more mature… I've had that name for what, two years now this spring? I'm really excited about changing! I'll decide by 12-31, so I'll have a new name for the new year! Right now I'm leaning towards E… I love LOTR! ^_^; Here's my ideas so far:

A. Déesse Bleue (Blue Goddess in French)

B. Crystal Twilight

C. Nobara (Wild Rose in Japanese)

D. Eternal Eclipse

E. Nucarkaiel (My Elf Name! ^_^)
    
    F. Blood-Stained Rose
    G. Other or keep 'Trunks Gal'

Anyways, thanks for reading! Arigatou and Sayonara! ^_^  


~Trunks Gal~  



	8. Angel Boy

Disclaimer: I only own videos, No Esca or characters! But Daren, Rune and Aryria are MINE!  
  
A/N: OK, I introduced MY character in the last chapter, Van and Hitomi's son Daren. More will be introduced in the next few chapters! Remember: Flashback Thanks and enjoy! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14: Angel Boy  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" The excited little boy cried out.  
"Help me fly my kite daddy!"  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this 'daddy' business. It makes me feel old, and I'm not even twenty yet." Van mumbled.  
  
"Oh hush! How do you think it makes me feel!" She hotly replied.  
  
Daren started to fly his kite, as it twirled around throughout the sky, Van had a flashback.  
"Look Folken! It's a kite!" Exclaimed the little Van as he showed him his pitiful attempt of a kite.  
  
"It's great Van!" Said his big brother. They had flown his kite here, just like Daren's.   
  
"What's wrong daddy?" Daren asked his father, with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. This place just brings back memories." Van said with a sigh. He turned around, surprised when he felt the sympathetic hand of Hitomi's on his shoulder.  
  
"We love you Van." She told him quietly.  
  
"And I love you too." Van said, giving them both a hug.  
  
"Oh, I brought food!" Hitomi cheerfully remarked as she handed them each a cookie.   
  
Van bit into one and said, "Sorry Hon, but you're no gourmet chef!"  
  
"This cookie makes my teeth hurt mommy!" Daren said in protest.  
  
"So, I can't cook, give me a break! The cook's sick, what was I supposed to do?" She replied in playful anger.  
  
After a few more happy hours, they returned to the castle where Van ordered the construction of two new statues. One of Merle and her family, the other of Daren.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daren grew into a sturdy four-year-old, when Van decided to give him his first sword.  
  
"Now Daren," Van said one day, "A prince must always have on hand, to protect himself and others from danger."  
  
"But why do I need a sword?" The boy asks, gazing at the small sheathed blade in his father's hands.  
  
"To fight with, and to kill someone if they try to kill you." Van answered truthfully.  
  
"But why do I have to kill them? Couldn't we just be friends?" The boy remarked in childhood innocence.  
  
Van was reminded of himself in Daren...  
"Why did he kill the dragon bwother? That was really mean."  
  
"You're right Van, killing dragons IS mean, but it's a king's duty."  
  
And of Hitomi...  
"Why is fighting the only thing you can think of?" Hitomi asked the men, Van in particular.  
  
As Van turned around in surprise he said, "We're fighting to protect you and everyone else."  
  
"I don't want you to protect me if this is what it does to you. You're starting to enjoy the fighting!"  
"Please! Someone! Send me back to my world!" And the blue pillar of light took Hitomi away.   
  
Van quickly shook away the sad memories. But he still handed Daren the sword and said, "Keep it for me." And he walked away as Daren put the sword in his belt, and ran to play with Aryria.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Lord Van!" Cried the happy Merle, running down the hall towards him.  
  
"I've barely seen you since you returned! Daren's a sweet little boy, just like his father was." Merle said, smiling at Van.  
"And with the baby and all," she said, referring to the new baby she and Rune were expecting.  
"Oh, I've missed you Lord Van!" She said, giving him a hug.  
  
"I missed you too Merle." He said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About half a year later, Van and Hitomi were on the roof with Daren.  
"Now Daren." Van said.  
"You're a very special little boy."  
  
"Am I a catperson like Aryria?" Daren asked, practicing a snarl. Hitomi and Van rolled their eyes.  
  
"No Daren," said the ever patient Hitomi. She stepped back and spread her snowy white wings, and Van did as well.  
  
"I'm an angel?" Daren asked.  
"But that means I'm dead!" He said as he started to cry.  
  
"No dear, you're a Draconian." Said Hitomi in her calm voice. She was about to jump off the roof, when Van pulled her back.  
  
"Should you really be flying in 'your condition?'" He asked her.  
  
"Oh c'mon Van! I'm just having a baby! I'm not an invalid!" She said in her rare impatient tone. And she started to fly above Daren and Van's heads.  
  
"Mommy's a birdy!" Daren cried out excitedly while Van brought his hand to his forehead.  
  
"You can do it too Daren." He said, trying to be patient and understanding.  
  
"OK!" Daren said and with a bit of struggling, two little white wings shot out of his back.   
  
And he soared through the air, after a few minutes, he came hurdling down and Van cried out in distress, "SON!" As he leaped to catch the boy, another memory came to him.  
  
"Please don't do it Lord Van!" Squeaked Chibi Merle.  
  
"OH great. You're the one who wanted to see me do it Merle!" Protested the young Van.  
  
"I changed my mind, It's too dangerous!"  
  
"Don't worry, just watch." Van said impatiently. He sprouted his wings and flew off the roof. His wings failed him and he fell.  
  
"Van!" Cried out a worried Varie as she caught the boy in her arms.  
After hugging him she said, "Now Van. Never show your wings to anyone, until the right time comes. Promise me."  
  
"Oh mother. I'm so sorry mother!" He said in repentance.   
  
"Daddy! I'm OK, you can let go of me now!" Said the little boy in Van's arms.  
  
"Sorry." Van replied and released the child.  
  
"Daren! Are you alright?" She asked, worry lines etched in her face.  
  
"I'm fine Mother." He replied in his grown-up voice.  
"I can take care of myself." And he puffed out his chest and tripped to land flat on his face taking a step forward.  
  
"Honestly." She said, "What I go through, putting up with you two!" And with that she flew back into the castle. Shortly after, the two boys followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OK, that pretty much sums up Daren's childhood before the new baby. Isn't he adorable? Ill go more into detail about Aryria, Runa and the rest of the cat family in later chapters. R&R! Arigato and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	9. A Princess is Born

Disclaimer: Alright! I confess! I don't own Esca, Van, Hitomi, or anyone except Daren, Rune, and Aryria! * Is led away *  
  
A/N: OK, this chapter will be exciting! So, let's get going! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15: A Princess is Born  
  
Hitomi sat in a chair in her study, reading a book of Gaea's history. Her bulging stomach got in the way, and she wished that the baby would hurry up and be born. She let out a groan and as Van passed by, she said in a drained voice, "Van. It's time!"  
  
"Oh God..." Van muttered as he picked Hitomi up and stumbled down the corridor towards the Healers' ward.  
"Hurry up! It's time!" Van barked at the healers. Van laid Hitomi on the birthing bed, kissed her on the forehead, and sat down in the chair beside her to hold her hand.  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay in here Milord? Births do get a bit bloody at times." Commented a rather timid healer.  
  
"I missed the first three years of my son's life. I don't plan for it to be the same with this child."  
  
"Thank you." Hitomi murmured as she went into a contraction. Several hours later, she was still in labor, waiting for the court officials to be present. Finally, the two showed up and Hitomi pushed her child into the world. The bed was covered with blood, and Hitomi panted.  
  
A nurse picked the child up and announced to all, "It's a girl." And she smiled, swaddling the baby in a pink blanket.  
  
"She looks like her mother." Said the lady official.  
  
"But she has her father's eyes." The male officer commented.  
  
"She's beautiful." Was all Van could say as the nurse handed the baby to Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi coughed up blood on the bed and Van looked at her with concern.  
  
"Don't worry your highness. The birth was hard on her, at such a young age and all, but she'll be fine." The nurse reassured the worried king, who breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"My daughter. My beautiful daughter." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"What shall we call her?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Varomi." Hitomi replied. "Varomi Arlene de Fanel." And she fell into an exhausted slumber.  
  
Then, a governess led the young Prince Daren in.  
  
"Van straightened up and announced, "May I introduce you to your new little sister, Varomi, Daren."  
  
"She looks like mother." The five-year-old observed.  
  
"Yes, that she does." Said Van, giving his son a hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: I'm sorry, I know that chapter was really short, but I wanted to stop at that point! More chapters to come! R&R! Arigato and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  
  



	10. Friends of Asturia

Disclaimer: I NEVER WILL OWN ESCAFLOWNE! But I do own Daren, Rune, Aryria, Ruvan, Leonzar, and Varomi!  
  
A/N: I introduced Daren's new little sister Varomi, and you'll get to know her in this chapter. You'll also meet Milerna's child and Merle's baby. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16: Friends of Asturia  
  
"You're so pretty!" Said Van to his infant daughter as he twirled her around. He looked with concern at his pale wife, lying on their bed trying to get some sleep. He felt his spirits lift when she sat up in bed and said, "I'm sure I look horrible. Hand me a brush Van, will you?"  
  
"Sure dear." Van said, plopping little Varomi on the bed beside her mother.  
  
"Who's the baby?" Hitomi wondered aloud.   
  
Van turned around in surprise. "Our daughter of course."  
  
Hitomi gasped since she remembered nothing from after she went into labor.  
"Oh Van, she has your eyes." The mother observed.  
"I have a daughter!" She happily proclaimed, jumping out of bed.  
  
"Stop! You've been ill!" Van reprimanded.  
  
"Who cares Van darling? I have a daughter!"  
  
"Well King Dryden and Queen Milerna are visiting today, along with their son. Oh and you haven't met Merle's new baby yet." Van informed Hitomi.  
  
"I've missed a lot, haven't I?" She asked, her head spinning.  
  
"I suppose." Van replied giving her a kiss.  
  
"Well, I need something proper to wear." She said.  
  
"The royal wardrobe mistress has already seen to that." Van reported, pulling a red dress out of their wardrobe.  
  
"Oh Van, you know I hate red." She replied and he smiled thinking, 'It's the same old Hitomi alright.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Van and Hitomi sat with their little family in the parlor. Milerna looked as lovely as ever, with her handsome five-year-old son, sitting next to Daren on the other side of the room.  
  
"Dryden sends his regards. He had to go on a last minute trip, to deliver some Spelius fruit to outer Bazram." Milerna said softly.  
  
"We understand." Van replied.  
  
"What is the name of your charming son?" Hitomi asked with interest.  
  
"Leonzar, but we call him Leo." Milerna replied.  
  
"He looks just like his father." Van complimented.  
  
"Thank you." Milerna said.  
  
Just then, a frazzled catgirl ran in, dragging behind her: her husband, daughter, and carrying her baby.  
"Oh Lord Van!" She screamed, huffing and puffing.  
"I'm so sorry, Lord Van! First Aryria ripped her dress, then the baby needed a new diaper, and..."  
  
Van cut her off saying, "It's alright Merle, we understand." He smiled and gestured for them to sit down.  
  
"Oh, and this is Ruvan." She said, holding up the furry baby.  
  
"He's charming Merle," Hitomi commented, happy for her friend.  
  
"Aryria! Why don't you go play with Daren and Leonzar?"  
  
"Yes mommy." The catgirl replied, and with a MEOW, she was running after the boys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Ria!" Daren called to the catgirl, as they left Leo in their dust.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Said the brown haired boy as he broke into a run after Daren and Ria.  
  
Ria and Daren climbed the ladder up to Daren's treehouse.  
  
"Why do you want to go up into that old thing?" Leo asked curiously.  
  
"It's not an 'old thing!' My dad helped me build it!" Daren shouted down, defending his treehouse.  
  
"Oh." Said Leo in a sad tone, looking down at his feet.  
"My dad's never around to help me build things. He's always off selling stuff to people."  
  
Daren decided that Leo just needed a friend, so he yelled, "C'mon up!"  
  
"K!" The other boy said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. 'Maybe I've finally found a friend!' Leo thought to himself.  
  
Leo walked up to some servant's children and asked, "Can I play?" The children fell to their knees in Prince Leonzar's presence.  
  
"Milord. We shall do humbly, what you request." They were playing a 'tag' sort of game, but you could tell that they were letting Leo win. Leo had trudged back to the palace once he had won ten times in a row.   
  
"Your little sister's quite pretty." Leo observed.  
  
"She looks like my mom." Daren replied, ringing the bell so a servant would bring them some drinks.   
  
When the drinks arrived, Leo replied, "Who knows? I might even marry her someday..."  
  
After this statement, Daren spit his juice all over his companions.  
  
"Hey! Watch the water works," a drenched Ria complained.  
  
"WHAT?" Daren asked Leo.  
Leo looked puzzled at Daren's reaction. "I said I might marry her."  
  
"Why? She's just a baby!"  
  
"I mean when we're older." Leo explained to the naïve Daren.  
  
"But that would make you brother!"  
  
"I suppose it would." Leo replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I also wanted to discuss our children's futures. I thought a betrothal between Leonzar and Varomi would be beneficial for our kingdom's futures." Milerna stated.  
  
"Milerna! I'm surprised at you! You had a betrothal yourself, and you and I know how bad they can turn out!" Van exclaimed.  
  
"But it's for the good of our countries!" Milerna whined.  
  
"I'm thinking of the good of my daughter." Van calmly replied.  
"No betrothal contracts will be made out at this time." Van continued as Milerna excused herself, saying she needed to return home.  
  
"Leonzar!" She yelled, "Time to go!"  
  
"Alright mother!" Leo replied.  
"Bye Daren! Bye Ria!" And he ran towards their carriage.  
  
"BYE!" They called back.  
  
"Strange boy," Ria commented.  
  
"No, just lonely." Daren replied.  
  
"Well, he won't be lonely any more with you as his friend." Ria replied, licking Daren's face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's odd." Van commented to Hitomi.  
  
"We forget what it's like to be a child. I remember how mad Milerna was at her father when he betrothed her to Dryden, and now she's trying to do the same thing to her own son."  
  
"Yes, it is quite odd." Hitomi remarked, sipping her cup of tea, she remembered well...  
  
You can't stop me!" Said the teenage Milerna.  
"I've made up my mind."  
  
"You're abandoning your country, you're helpless on your own!" Said her elder sister, Princess Eries.  
  
"Why do you and father always have to be like this? You constantly make my decisions for me without asking my permission first."  
  
"But it's for your own good."  
  
"Including making me give up my medical studies?"  
  
"Honestly, what use does a princess have for such things?" Eries commented.  
  
"I wanted to help people... is that so wrong?"  
  
"Royalty should use its position for the sake of the people. Don't you understand Milerna? Such egotism is an insult to your people!"  
  
"You don't understand, I love Allen." Milerna answered as Eries gasped.  
  
"Goodbye sister." And Milerna left.   
  
"I believe you made the right choice." Hitomi said as she kissed him, "And I think Varomi thanks you too!" She handed Varomi to Van, who cradled her affectionately. 'It's a better future for you darling, a better future for you.' He told her mentally as she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I introduced you to the three new kids, aren't they kawaii?" ^_^; Well R&R! Arigato and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	11. HideandSeek

Disclaimer: ESCAFLOWNE IS NOT MINE! But I do own Daren, Rune, Ruvan, Aryria, Leonzar, and Varomi! OK?  
  
A/N: This chapter is going forward a few years, Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter 17: Hide-and-Seek  
  
5 years later...  
Van played with Varomi and Daren in the fields, he had went to a ton of meetings yesterday, so he could spend today with his family. Hitomi smiled cheerfully at them, as she ran over to join in on the fun.  
'How can she act so normal?' Van wondered. They had just lost a stillborn child a few months ago, a son. They were still grieving. Daren was already ten, and growing into a fine boy. And Varomi got prettier every day, and was truly a sight to behold. Even when she was hurt, she never cried, she just smiled and kept playing. Daren had taught her how to fly, and she had taken to it quickly. Hitomi unpacked a picnic basket filled with Yunins, Cabasia nuts, Par, and many other foods. Van noticed that none of the stuff she had brought required cooking. He smiled knowing she was still no gourmet chef. Another interesting thing about Daren and Varomi was that they got along so well. Despite their differences in age, they were the best of friends.  
  
"Did you bring some books kids?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes mother." They replied handing her their selections and she began to read Daren's book:  
  
"Once there lived a hideous dragon and a brave king of Fanelia. The dragon had destroyed half of Fanelia by burning down the cities with its fiery red flames. The king knew he must kill the dragon, and protect his people. He challenged the dragon to a duel, and started cutting out at the beast. And as the dragon's blood flowed freely onto the ground, he began to strangle the king with his tail..."  
  
"Ugh!" She said. Grasping her neck.  
"Daren! I don't want Varomi hearing this!"  
  
"It's OK mommy, I've already heard that one." Varomi answered.  
  
"You shouldn't have stopped Hon, that's a good story." Van commented.  
  
"It's too bloody and violent for a five year old." Hitomi stubbornly replied.  
"Don't you have any 'happy' Fanelian stories?"  
  
"I don't think so." All three replied at once.  
  
Hitomi sighed, "Want to hear the story of how your dad and I met?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Sure." Varomi answered.  
  
"Dad's already told us the part about how you got in the way of his dragonslaying, then he graciously spared your life and kindly took you back to Fanelia." Daren commented.  
  
"Oh did he?" Hitomi replied, giving her husband an icy glare.  
  
"Well, I may have stretched the truth a little bit," he muttered tugging at his collar.  
  
And Hitomi told him "the real story." The family stargazed late into the night, pointing out familiar constellations. Little did they know that it would be their last time together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Prince Leonzar came to play with Daren, Ria, Ruvan and most of all Varomi. He had fallen in love with her, and was going to propose to her when he turned twenty. (A/N: He's sure planning ahead, isn't he?)  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Squeaked the excited Ria as she jumped up and down.  
  
"How bout hide-and-seek?" Daren suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea, Lord Daren!" The excited catgirl exclaimed and all the friends agreed on Daren's idea.  
  
"NOT IT!" Screamed everyone except Leo.  
  
Everyone scurried off to hide as Leo started to count. He finally reached one hundred, and began his search. He found Ruvan first, his tail stuck out from behind a rock and he was out. He walked through a grove of trees and hearing a rustle, looked up to see Ria hiding in the branches above.  
"Found you!" He called up to her.  
  
"Darn it." She mumbled.  
  
"You snooze, you lose kitty cat!" Leo smirked.  
  
"Call me 'kitty cat' again and you're sushi." Ria hotly replied, flashing a claw dangerously.   
  
Daren was much more of a challenge. Leo wandered over to the creek and was surprised to see a moving reed.  
"What the..." Leo wondered, then it became obvious when a tuft of raven hair appeared above the water.  
"You're out!" Said Daren in his loudest possible voice.  
  
"Where's Varomi?" Daren asked as he emerged drenched.  
  
"I don't know." Leo replied.  
  
"VAROMI! VAROMI!" All four of them called out worriedly. They searched for hours, but there was no sign of the brown haired girl. She was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Mysterious... R&R! Arigato and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Unexpected Arrivals

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ESCA! But Varomi, Daren, Ruvan, Aryria, Rune, Ruvan, and Leonzar are MINE!  
  
A/N: Warning- This Chapter is sad. :(  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 18: Unexpected Arrivals  
  
* Hitomi was standing in a black room. She heard a scream and turned around to see Varomi being dragged away. And Zaibach sorcerers laughing as Varomi struggled. Then, there was a slapping sound, and Varomi lay sprawled on the ground. Hitomi screamed, but it was like she wasn't there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi appeared inside a windowless room. On one side sat a crying Varomi, then, a beautiful woman walked in, who looked to be about twenty years of age.  
"It's all right little one, don't cry, I'll protect you." The woman said, giving the girl a hug as Varomi sobbed into her skirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi saw Varomi and woman picking flowers and catching butterflies together, but the happy vision didn't last for long...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You've gotten too close to the little brat!" A gruff man yelled.  
"Take them away boys!"  
And both of them were seized by two burly men and carried away in opposite directions.  
  
"Naioshi! Naioshi!" (Gaean for: Precious child) cried the frantic woman.  
  
"Marche! Marche!" (Gaean for: Kind Mother) The little girl cried out as she sobbed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You will do as I say." A chubby man told the boy.  
  
"Of course I will." Said a boy with light brown hair.  
  
"You will be a servant in my household."  
  
"Oh course Milord." Replied the boy. *  
  
And then the vision ended.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two years since Varomi had vanished. As soon as Van had heard what had happened, he had sent out all of the royal guards and the soldiers to search. Asturia, Freid, and Bazram were also aiding in the search for the lost princess. Her friends spent days, combing the woods, searching. But no one had found her. And the search had ended a year ago.  
  
Van hadn't smiled since she had disappeared; he spent every day in meetings, not bothering to take a break. Hitomi had sunk into deep depression. She never left her bedroom and became pale and sickly. She kept muttering, "My baby, my baby." Over and over again, as though that would bring Varomi back.  
  
Daren spent all his time practicing his swordsmanship. He'd pretend to kill the people who had taken Varomi. All he could think was, 'It's all my fault.' Leo did likewise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day, to the surprise of all, Queen Hitomi got out of bed and put her traveling outfit on.  
  
"What are you doing dear?" Van asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm going to visit my brother. I'll return soon." She solemnly replied. She grabbed her duffel bag and her blue beam of light took her to The Mystic Moon.  
  
"Dad? Where'd mother go?" Asked the twelve-year-old Daren, worried about his mother suddenly vanishing.  
  
"Visiting family." Van replied, as he left to go to a meeting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, a pale Hitomi returned.  
"How is your brother?" Van asked in earnest.  
  
"Dead. He and his wife, both dead." And Van noticed a big basket in her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Hitomi," He said, giving her a hug, "What's in the basket?" He asked.  
  
Hitomi opened it and Van saw two babies inside.  
"They're my brother's children. He and his wife were killed in a car crash a few weeks ago. The babies were all right since they were with their babysitter. They need names..." She quickly explained.  
  
"Well, they're both girls. Let's name them Hope and Memory Fanel. We'll pass them off as our own children, no one will ever know." Van decided.  
  
"Alright then. Hope... Memory... welcome to the family." And she hugged the babies tenderly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OK, I'm sorry this was so sad and depressing, it'll get more cheerful though, I promise. R&R! Arigato and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	13. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ESCA! But Leonzar, Varomi, Daren, Hope, Memory, Rune, Aryria, Ruvan and Raena are MINE! (Wow, this list is getting long...)  
  
A/N: Well lot's of introductions, and more to follow, wondering who Raena is? Read to find out! ^_^  
  
Chapter 19: Lost and Found  
  
2 years passed, and Hope and Memory were thought to be Van and Hitomi's 2-year-old daughters. Everyone was still sad about Varomi, but the twins cheered everyone a great deal. Daren and Leo were 14 now, then there was 13 Aryria, and Ruvan was nine. Every day, Hitomi would gaze at Varomi's portrait on the wall, smile and say, "I hope you're alright dear."   
  
One day, when Hitomi was doing this, Hope wandered by and asked, "Why are you crying mommy?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not crying dear, I got some dust in my eyes." Was Hitomi's pathetic excuse.  
  
"Oh. Alright." Said the naïve little girl, giving Hitomi a hug before running off to find Memory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van and Hitomi sat in the parlor together, watching the flames dance on the hearth. They both missed their daughter dearly.  
"Has it been 4 years, since Varomi disappeared?" Hitomi quietly asked her husband.  
  
"I think so, darling." Van replied.  
  
"We just have to have faith Van. I know, someday that she'll return." Hitomi commented.  
  
"I think she'll come back too, dear." Said Van comforting his wife with his meager reassurance.  
  
Then, the door swung open, and a little girl stepped in.  
"Oh Mother, Father! I've finally found you..." And the girl collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Varomi?" The parents hysterically screamed.  
There was no denying that she was their daughter. True, her light brown hair was quite short now, but she had the same reddish-brown eyes that Van had. And around her neck was the Royal house of Fanelia pendant that all members of the royal family wore for identification.  
  
"Oh, praise god! You're back!" Hitomi said, sobbing as she held her daughter's head in her lap.  
  
"She'll be fine." Said a strange woman that emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Van asked, drawing his sword.  
  
Just then, Hitomi gasped, "She's the same woman from my vision..."  
  
"Huh?" Van asked, turning perplexed towards his shocked wife.  
  
"Don't worry mommy and daddy, it's just Aunt Raena." Varomi whispered.  
  
"Aunt Raena?" Van asked, puzzled by Varomi's words.  
  
"Look Van! You have a little sister!" Varomi happily told her small son.  
  
"She's pretty." Chibi Van remarked.  
  
"Yes she is. I want you to promise me, that you'll take care of her."  
  
"I promise. What's her name mother?"  
  
"Raena. Raena Cecile de Fanel." Varie whispered to her son.   
  
"Omigod. You're my sister." Van stated in a startled voice.  
  
"That I am." The woman calmly replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi was too busy hugging and kissing Varomi to notice the other adult's conversation.  
  
"My baby, my little girl..." Hitomi kept repeating, "I missed you so much." And she cried, holding Varomi against her chest.  
  
"It's alright mommy, I'm OK." She told her weeping mother soothingly.  
"I won't ever leave you again." And she gave Hitomi a hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Lots of people lost and found in these last few chapters! More chapters to come! R&R! Arigato and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~   



	14. It happened so long ago

Disclaimer: I love Escaflowne, but it isn't mine. But Varomi, Daren, Rune, Raena, Ruvan, Aryria, Leonzar, Hope and Memory ARE MINE!  
  
A/N: Lot's of explanations in this chapter! Remember: * Vision * Thoughts Enjoy! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 20: It happened so long ago...  
  
Hitomi had taken Varomi into another room to talk and Raena had been left alone with Van.  
Van was the first to speak. "What happened to you?" He sadly asked her, seeing her sad eyes, and short blue hair. Not to mention the scars on her back he noticed through the thin material, he knew she must have many emotional scars as well.  
  
"It happened so long ago. I don't suppose you remember when 'the old palace' caught on fire when you were four?"  
  
"Of course I do!" He exclaimed.  
  
"When the palace caught on fire, of course Folken was the first child evacuated, after father and mother escaped. Then, you came out. But a fiery beam fell over the entrance and no one could get inside to save me. Mother screamed and told them that they had to get in to save me. But they just told her to be grateful that the rest of her family had gotten out safely. They had to tie her to her horse to keep her from going back inside to get me.   
  
Once the fire had been put out a few days later, I was presumed dead. But some Asturian merchants came by and heard someone crying they found me in the rubble, hungry and bruised, but alive. One of the merchants was sad, for he and his wife couldn't have any children. He volunteered to take me home, not knowing of my royal heritage. They took me in, and I grew up thinking that he and his wife were my parents. But one day, when I was helping 'my father' thatch the roof, I fell off, but I didn't crash, and two snowy white wings emerged from my back, saving my life. They decided that I was a demon and sent me out to live in the streets.  
  
I was a beggar for a few years, and finally got a job at a well-to-do merchant's home. He asked me about my family and I told him of the two 'parents' that had abandoned me. He then inquired about the pendant I wore around my neck. I told him I'd always remembered having it, even when I was very small and took it off my neck to show it to him. He noticed the inscription on it, 'Varie.' He told me that, that was the name of the late queen of Fanelia, then he dismissed it as a coincidence and I carried on with my chores.   
  
But I decided that she must be my mother. I looked into the matter and found out that my mother, father, and older brother were dead, but my youngest brother was living and reigned as king of Fanelia. I discovered that his daughter, my niece, had disappeared. During my small amount of schooling before I was kicked out, I had learned about the Zaibach sorcerers and how they used kidnapped children for their experiments. I decided that this must have been the fate of my young niece.   
  
I falsely joined Zaibach and was asked to look after a girl who had been recently kidnapped. I was led to a dungeon-like room. Where a small girl sat on the floor crying.   
  
I asked the little girl her name and without any hesitation she told me, "I am Varomi Arlene de Fanel, Princess of Fanelia."   
I gasped, but to make sure that the child was telling the truth I asked her who her father was and she replied, "Van Slanzar de Fanel."  
  
I then told the child, "I am your father's sister, your Aunt Raena."  
  
We spent many happy times together, picking flowers, catching butterflies, and that sort of thing. Then, the sorcerers sad I was getting too close too the child and they took her away from me. They used their black magic to turn her into a boy and sold her to a wealthy landowner as a servant." Then she spit, saying, "But more like a slave. When she watched her friend being beaten to death, she turned back into Varomi. The landowners sent me, a Zaibach messenger, back to get her fixed.  
  
But instead of returning her to the sorcerers, we started towards Fanelia. Long ago I had to sell my pendant that belonged to mother to a merchant, since I had been so poor. We traveled for months to get here, and now, brother, I've finally found you." And she fell unconscious in his arms, from the strain of her exhaustion.  
  
Van vaguely remembered a sister...  
  
"Mother! We can't leave Raena, she'll die!" Cried little Van.  
  
"We have no choice dear." Varie sadly replied, and Van could hear his baby sister's cries, echoing across the valley.   
  
"Oh sister, I'm so glad you made it." Said Van, hugging his weary sibling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...So you're saying that woman is your aunt?" Hitomi asked her daughter, thinking of the blue-haired woman in a new light.  
  
"Yes mother. She cared for me this whole time." Varomi said.  
  
"And you don't remember where you've been for the past 3.5 years?"  
  
"No." Varomi replied, for she remembered nothing of her boyhood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What all the ruckus about?" Daren muttered to a passing servant.  
  
"The princess, she's returned Milord." A flustered maid reported, ringing her apron in her hands.  
  
"What?" He gasped, stepping backward in surprise.  
  
"It's true, she just appeared out of the blue with a strange woman." And the maid hurriedly ran down the hall.  
  
"Ruvan, Ria, Leo! (Leo was spending the summer with them.) It's Varomi!" And the four friends dashed down the corridor. Daren threw open the door and the startled Hitomi and Varomi turned in surprise.  
  
"Brother!" Cried the girl as she ran into Daren's arms.  
  
"Oh Var! I missed you so much!" The Daren excitedly told his lost sister.  
  
"Oh, hi Leo." Varomi quietly added seeing her lifelong crush standing next to her best friends Ria and Ruvan. She planned to marry him, but she'd have to wait another five years at least. She sighed at the thought.  
  
Leonzar thought that Varomi was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her.  
"Princess Varomi." He replied, kissing her hand, I'm very glad to see you again."  
  
Suddenly, the twins toddled in squealing excitedly.  
"Who are they?" Varomi asked her brother.  
  
"Oh, they're our little sisters', Hope and Memory, they were born a couple years after you disappeared." Daren reported to his sister.  
  
Varomi looked very happy that she finally had some female siblings and hugged the little girls.  
  
"Who are you?" They asked.  
  
"I'm your big sister, Varomi!" Varomi told the twins.  
  
"YAY! We have a new sister!" Squealed the twins as they ran round and round Varomi.  
  
"Well we're finally a family again." Van commented, as he entered the room.  
  
"Speaking of family, we're getting a new edition..." Hitomi proclaimed as she smiled at her bewildered family.  
  
Fourteen year old Daren smiled and said, "Congrats Mom."  
  
"Well this is a shock." Van stated as everyone laughed at their father's surprise at the turn of events.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, Van asked Raena, "Would you like us to convert the guest room into your chambers, or would you like us to build you a more personal room?"  
  
"Neither." Raena replied, "I'll be leaving now, but I'll visit often." And before Van could reply, she headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Van and Hitomi sat in their four-poster absorbed in their private thoughts.  
  
"Too much excitement in one day..." Van commented.  
"First, out lost daughter shows up, then she brings along my forgotten little sister, then I find out I'm a father for the third time!"  
  
"I thought you'd be excited about the baby..." Hitomi said, looking a little hurt.  
  
"I am, but I mean, so soon..."  
  
"Van! We haven't had a baby in nine years!" Hitomi protested at her husband's ignorance.  
  
"I guess I consider the twins my daughters." Van stated with a sigh.  
  
"We need to remember that they aren't ours Van. When they're older, we'll have to tell them who their real parents are..." Hitomi responded to her husband's comment.  
  
"Do we have too?" Van asked indignantly.  
  
"Van, they'll figure it out for themselves eventually..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OK, we learned a lot now, didn't we? * Dismisses class until the next chapter * R&R! Arigato and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~   
  



	15. Two Journeys

Disclaimer: I OWN ESCA VIDEOS, BUT NOT ESCAFLOWNE! BUT RUVAN, VAROMI, DAREN, RUNE, LEONZAR, ARYRIA, RAENA, HOPE AND MEMORTY ARE MINE!  
  
A/N: Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter 21: Two Journeys  
  
5 months later...  
The royal portrait was about to be made. Hitomi insisted that this was a stupid idea, since they'd just have to make a new one when the baby was born. But the artist claimed that he would simply paint the baby in, when it was born. Then, Hitomi complained that she'd look too fat, since she was pregnant, but the painter assured her that he would paint her as she appeared before the pregnancy. So, the work began. It was to be quite formal. Daren and Van both had to wear their royal suits, robes, crowns and all that sort of thing. Van grumbled about having to wear a suit, he hated this formality, for he only had to wear these fancy clothes a few times a year. As heir to the throne, Daren could barely move, he was weighted down with such finery. Hitomi wore her green silk dress, her pendant, and her favorite green silk slippers. She also had to wear many of the royal jewels, and her crown, which weighted her down considerably. Varomi wore a dress the color of her eyes, with lots of jewelry and her crown, she complained that this was too much, but the painter told her that it would set off her "royal essence." The little blonde haired, blue eyed twins wore matching blue dresses, pearls, and their tiny crowns. Van and Hitomi sat on their thrones, with Daren and Varomi standing in between them. One twin sat at each parent's feet. They got in pose and were told not to move a muscle. Varomi's nose itched and Daren's hair wouldn't stay out of his eyes. The twins claimed that they needed to use the privy. Two hours later, they could finally leave, and the portrait artist looked pleased with his work. The twins raced to the outhouse and Varomi scratched her nose to her heart's content. They switched back into their regular clothes and their finery was packed away for the next special event.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, the parents announced that they were taking a second honeymoon. They'd return in a week. They weren't going to bother leaving the children and Leo (who was spending the summer with them) with a babysitter since they had an army of servants and a governess that would keep an eye on them. The parents waved goodbye to their children and ran off to catch their boat. As soon as they were out of sight, Daren said, "Get ready for the most exciting week of our lives." And he grinned at his siblings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Varomi picked up the pendant her parents had given her. It was made out of the same stuff as theirs, it was just an imitation, but it would have to do. The children had dug through their mom's duffel bag and found many different pairs of Mystic Moon clothing. Leo, Ria, and Ruvan had been invited on the expedition, since their parents had taken similar holidays. Varomi called up the royal wardrobe attendants and everyone told them the "earth outfits" they wanted.   
  
The girls all picked out outfits like Hitomi's outfit when she had first come to Gaea, in different colors. The boys seemed confused at a picture in one of Hitomi's old fashion catalogs.  
  
"How come their pants are dragging all over the ground?" Ruvan asked confusedly.  
  
"I guess it's the style there." Daren replied although he thought it was stupid since dragging pants would slow them down.  
  
"Where are their swords?" Leo asked in protest.  
  
"I guess they don't use swords much." Daren decided in disgust.  
  
"I guess we want these Rudenzo." Daren said in a sad voice, looking down at his identical outfit to his father's.  
  
"Are you sure you want your pants so long Milord?" Asked the royal clothes master in disgust looking at how they dragged so.  
"And no belt for your sword?"  
  
"No." Daren said, stroking the sheath of his sword in a pathetic manner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later their clothes had been finished and they tried them on.  
  
"Where is my tail supposed to go?" Aryria asked.  
  
"I guess you should tuck it under your skirt since I don't think many earthlings have tails, or ears that big..." Varomi said pointing at Ria's ears.  
"Here, wear this hat, it's stylish and will hide your ears." Said Varomi, quickly putting the white cap on Ria's head, before Ria killed her for saying she had big ears.  
  
"The same goes for you Ruvan..." Daren added, placing a baseball cap on his friend's head.  
  
"Are we sure we want to go to earth?" Leo asked, looking at his baggy pants in disgust.  
  
"C'mon, we have a plan, now we're going to stick to it! I want to see why my mom raves about how great the earth is so much. Besides, maybe 'we'," Daren said pointing to his siblings and himself, "have relatives down there. Let's go!" And he picked up his suitcase and a bag of Gaean money and motioned his group to follow. Varomi wished with her pendant and they found themselves on the Mystic Moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that was short, but the next chapter is going to be about their experiences on Earth (The Mystic Moon)! I think it's going to be funny... R&R! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	16. A Painful Past

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ESCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: OK, I just want to say THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! To all the people who have read my fic, all the people who have reviewed it, all the people who have added ME to their favorite author's list, and to all the people who added "Wings of an Angel" to their favorites list! You people are SO nice! I received a comment on Animeshack.com that I skipped ahead to much (Thanks Phantom angel, you inspired me to write these next few chapters! ^_^) so the next three chapters are flashback chapters after Van left for war, and before Daren (SO KAWAII!) was born, ENJOY! (After these next 3 chapters, we'll go back to the present!) Enjoy! R&R! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback Chapter 1(22): A Painful Past   
  
Hitomi sat in the bay window, looking out on the city. She couldn't believe she was queen of all she looked out on. 'Who'd have guessed?' she thought. The sun was setting, casting bright beams of pink and purple across the sky. 'I wish Van was here to share this with me...' She sadly sighed. She felt like a part of her was missing, now that Van wasn't at her side. 'I'm being stupid, he has only been gone a little while.' She scolded herself.  
  
"You can't sleep either?" Merle asked, as she stepped inside.  
  
"No." Hitomi truthfully replied.  
"I can't stop worrying about Van. Merle, what will I do if he dies?" She jumped right to the point.  
  
"Oh Hitomi, you know I feel the same way about Lord Van. He's been my best friend since I was three, all I do is worry about him."  
  
Hitomi hugged the catgirl who had been her enemy just a short while ago.  
"I can't believe it has only been a few months since I left Gaea, now I'm back, and it seems like it was a decade ago."  
  
"Yeah, I know how that is..." Merle uneasily replied.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well... umm... I..." Merle stuttered, before she broke down crying.  
  
"What's wrong Merle?"  
  
"It... was... twelve... years... ago... that... they... died..." She burst out between sobs, as if every word tore a gash in her heart.  
  
"Who died?" Hitomi asked, comforting her feline friend.  
  
"My family, they're all dead..." She whispered as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Merle, you've lost so much..." She said.   
  
* She placed her hand on her ex-rival's shoulder and was suddenly hurled back in time. It was black, and it was so very cold. It made Hitomi shiver, not just from cold, but from fear... *  
  
"Hitomi?" Merle asked in a frightened tone. Hitomi had fallen backwards onto the bed, her eyes gray, she had stopped breathing...  
  
* She was suddenly surrounded by dense woods.  
"Where am I?" She wondered aloud. She ducked down as an arrow whizzed past her cheek. 'What the...'  
A burly huntsman stepped out of the shadows. He had a shaggy beard, and it looked like he had not shaved in quite a while. He had ice blue eyes, they were cold, like they had never felt or cared for anything. He was taller than Hitomi with dark brown hair that he tucked under a cap, arrows slinged over his shoulder, bow in hand, he was indeed a frightening person to come upon. He scowled when he saw that his arrow had not met its mark, Hitomi turned around to see a deer fleeting away behind her. Suddenly, a savage roar was heard, that frightened Hitomi beyond all reason. Then, a red tiger leaped from the bushes... *  
  
"Wake up you silly girl! Wake up!" Merle commanded, shaking Hitomi until her bow from her uniform jacket came loose.  
"What is wrong with you?" Merle asked masking the concern in her voice. She got no reaction from Hitomi. She slapped Hitomi across her cheeks, which turned bright red, 'just like before...' Merle remembered from when Van had almost died. She dumped a pitcher of water that rested on the bedside table all over her face, but she didn't wake up, and she still wasn't breathing...  
* The tiger had flames glimmering in its eyes, and it looked with ferocity at the hunter. The burly man looked pale, as if he was ready to stop breathing... He suddenly remembered his arrows and took one out to shoot at the tiger that was about to pounce on him. Hitomi looked at the tiger and could tell that it only meant to hurt the hunter and not her, she wondered why... His bow quivered as he aimed. He missed maiming the tiger, it hit the beast on the shoulder and it growled in pain. The huntsman, seeing a possible escape, dashed away before seeing the tiger start to glow... *  
  
Merle knew that something was deadly wrong, she rang for the servants and they all ran in panting for breath.  
"What is it Lady Merle?" The head servant asked.  
  
"It's Queen Hitomi, something's wrong!" Merle had tears welled up in her eyes, pointing at the limp figure on the bed.  
  
"My word!" The servant exclaimed, seeing the queen's state. He quickly picked up Lady Hitomi and ran out the door towards the healer's ward.  
  
* Hitomi saw the tiger begin to glow and wondered what was wrong. Then the tiger seemed to change shape. 'What's happening?' She wondered. The glowing stopped, and a groan escaped from a catman with a bloody shoulder.  
"Are you OK?" She asked in concern. The catman spun around to see a girl he didn't know was there. He tried to growl menacingly, but it came out as a pitiful moan.  
"You're hurt." She commented seeing the wound as blood started to run down his arm.  
  
"Know it's nothing." The catman replied.  
"I just made a foolish mistake, it's nothing at all..." He gripped his shoulder tightly and started walking down a dirt path.  
  
"Hey c'mon." She protested.  
"You need help!" She unfastened her bow and walked over to the fleeing catman. Taking his hand off his shoulder, she bound it with the bow, ripping off a piece of her sleeve to tie it more firmly.  
"Is that better?" She asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, it is. Thank you." The catman replied, giving her a genuine smile.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Toku." He replied.  
  
"My name is Hitomi, sir. Hitomi Kanzaki." She told him.  
  
"Well Hitomi, thank you for helping me, where are you headed?"  
  
"Nowhere. I don't know where I am, or why..."  
  
"Strange, strange indeed. You may stay with my family tonight until you decide what to do."  
  
"Thank you very much. I humbly accept your generosity." She said, thinking of what Van would say under such circumstances. 'No need to tell him I'm queen of Fanelia, I don't even know if I'm on Gaea, although I probably am.' They came out of the dense forest and she looked up at the sky. 'There are the two moons, this has to be Gaea.' She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"What are you looking at little lady?" Toku asked.  
  
"Nothing, just looking up at the sky."  
  
"Yes, it is indeed very pretty, the Mystic Moon is shining brighter than usual."  
  
They walked for about an hour before they reached a small village. It looked very quaint and homey and Hitomi was glad to be there, even if she didn't know where "there" was.  
"Excuse me Toku, where are we?" She asked.  
  
"We're on the outskirts of Fanelia Lady Hitomi, and this is The Hitaru clan village."  
  
"The Hitaru clan?"  
  
"A village of catpeople who protect the forest from hunters, like you saw back there."  
"Come," He told her, and led her down the path. Little catchildren ran about the streets, they were barefoot with simple clothing. 'They look like they're having fun, I remember when I was just like them.' She shivered, that had been so long ago, before she had come to Gaea, when she was just a naïve girl that thought that there were always happy endings in all aspects of life. The village consisted of many huts, made of stone and with thatched roofs. They walked up to one of the huts and a little catgirl ran out of the hut. She had pink wavy hair, a light complexion, and black stripes on her arms and legs. She looked vaguely familiar.  
  
She squealed, "DADDY!" And jumped into Toku's arms.  
  
"Hello Meru." He greeted the little girl.  
  
'Meru? No it must be a coincidence, they're not even the same names.' Her conscious haunted her. //But they could have changed her name, like Naria and Eriya...// 'Shut up conscious!'  
  
Her thoughts were silenced when the little catgirl asked, "Who is she?" Pointing at Hitomi.  
"Looks like a foreigner!"  
  
"This is Lady Hitomi Meru. Oh yes, I forgot to ask you Lady Hitomi, where do you come from?"  
  
"Umm..." She was unsure of what to say.  
  
"What's the matter, cat's got your tongue?" Meru asked slyly.  
  
"Fanelia." She replied.  
  
"Ah yes, you must be from one of the distant villages by the look of your clothes. Well come in. Is supper ready Meru?"  
  
"Yes Daddy, mother is just setting it out!" Said the springy catgirl as she jumped around meowing with excitement at her father's return.  
  
The group headed inside where a beautiful catwoman was setting some plates on a wooden table.  
"Toku! You're back! And you've brought a guest." The catwoman observed, hugging her husband.  
  
"Yes, I'm back Vaona." He said giving her a gentle kiss.  
"This is Lady Hitomi." *  
  
They had reached the healers ward. The healers looked worried when they saw their queen.  
"What happened this time?" They asked, Lady Hitomi seemed to be unconscious most of the time.  
  
"She collapsed and stopped breathing when talking to Lady Merle." He said, placing Queen Hitomi on a bed.  
  
"This is indeed serious." The head healer replied checking her pulse.  
"We will do everything we can to save her."  
  
"What sad tidings it would be if Lord Van comes home to find his wife dead." The servant sadly replied.  
"I'll send him a message telling him that Lady Hitomi is not feeling well." He told them, before scurrying away.  
  
* After dinner, Hitomi had taken Meru outside. Toku was tired and Vaona wanted to talk to him. Meru's baby brother and sister (twins) had been put to bed earlier.  
"So how long are you staying Lady Hitomi?" The small catgirl asked.  
  
"Until I find a way to get home."  
  
"Father can take you when he goes to fetch my grandmother to visit." Meru replied.  
  
"How old are you?" Hitomi was curious and had a feeling of dread well up within her.  
  
"I'm three years old, but I'll be four in June." Meru replied.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh just curious." Hitomi answered. She knew who this little girl was. The facts had played themselves out before her. The pink hair. The complexion and stripes. The age. The birthday. This little girl was a young Merle, and Hitomi knew that this peaceful little village would soon be destroyed... *  
  
The healers hoped they wouldn't have to do this sort of thing for Lady Hitomi constantly. It seemed like every other minute she was unwell and was being carried to them in a trance or bleeding. Many of them had sighed when they saw her enter. True, they cared about their queen, but they wished she wouldn't get into so many of these predicaments that threatened her life. They ran many tests on her. Merle sat beside her, looking anxiously for a sign of life. All they could do is pray...  
  
* It was dark out and Hitomi and Meru admired the stars. A group of stars fell and Meru looked concerned.  
"An ill omen." She reported to Hitomi.  
  
'It's predicting their downfall.' She thought sadly. 'Poor little Meru, she is going to suffer so greatly. I wish I could do something...' But she knew that nothing she did would help, so she sat with her little friend, grateful to be alive, for the present... *  
  
The healers examined some test results.  
"Interesting." A healer reported, eyeing his fellow healers.  
"Very interesting indeed..."  
  
* Hitomi took Meru in and tucked her into bed. Meru looked so content, and seemed to have forgotten about the "ill omen."  
"Hitomi, will you sing me a lullaby?" She asked.  
  
Hitomi agreed and beautiful song, as the girl fell fast asleep.  
  
Somewhere else:  
"So there it is..."  
"There's the village."  
"Our revenge is coming, beware beast men, you will not enjoy this tranquility much longer..." And there were a few despicable laughs, that echoed throughout the darkness.  
  
A/N: I'll upload the next one now... THANKS AGAIN! * Smiles * Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	17. The Source of Blind Devotion

Disclaimer: If only, but alas, I don't own Esca...  
  
A/N: I'm depressed, school starts tomorrow for me, but oh well, at least ff.net is up now!!!!!!!!!! YAY! To celebrate I'm adding a bunch of chapters tonight! R&R! Thanks! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback Chapter 2(23): The Source of Blind Devotion  
  
* 'It's hot, so very hot...' Hitomi thought as she clung to sleep, sweat trickling down her face. 'I... I... smell smoke...' She shot up out of bed and noticed smoke pouring into the room. 'Oh no, not now, not now...' She pleaded. But she knew it was too late... *  
  
"Meru! Meru!" She screamed.  
  
"H-Hitomi..." Came a voice, choked with smoke as an ash covered catgirl emerged from a room. Hitomi took her hand and they ran out of the house.   
  
Hitomi saw that the whole village was in the same state. 'Where are Toku and Vaona?' She wondered, trying to keep her ill thoughts from reaching her common sense.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY! BROTHER! SISTER! Mommy, Daddy, Where are you?" Was little Meru's desperate plea as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Well, look what we've got here." A drunken brute said, noticing Hitomi.  
"You're pretty girl, how bout coming with us?" He asked, pointing at Hitomi as he waved his empty bottle of whiskey around.  
  
Hitomi slapped him hard across the face, pulling Meru behind her.  
  
"I like woman who play hard to get!" He muttered in a drunken stupor.  
  
The other men started to surround Meru muttering things like.  
"She's the last one."  
"If we kill her we'll be rid of those beast people!"  
"Revenge!"  
  
'NOOOOOOOO!' Hitomi's mind screamed as she protected the small catgirl.  
  
Then, a small boy stepped out of the bushes. He looked oddly familiar. He swung his sword at the men, who just laughed and mocked the boy. Hitomi went over and shielded the other boy next to Meru. The boy started telling the men to stop, Hitomi ignored his speech until the men started screaming and running away. She was surprised to see Balgus emerge from the clearing, sword in hand. The boy seemed disappointed at the failure. Hitomi hid in an abandoned hut, not wanting to be seen, she tried to pull the catgirl with her, but she was too frightened and shivered as she collapsed on the ground. A look of horror etched in her features. Hitomi noticed that the boy had raven hair, and hypnotizing eyes, that seemed to stare into the depths of your soul. 'It's Van!'   
  
Chibi Van knelt down and picked Meru up, cradling the small girl in his arms.  
"Thank you, oh thank you Lord Van..." She muttered before drifting into unconsciousness.  
  
As the prince, the sword master, and the catgirl rode away, Hitomi thought, 'So that's what happened.' She had always wondered about Merle's blind devotion for Van. She had known that Merle had been an orphan and had come to stay with the Fanels, but that was pretty much it. 'Poor Merle.' *  
  
Merle awoke with a start when she heard Hitomi coughing.  
"OH HITOMI! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" Merle happily proclaimed.  
  
"Glad to see you too Merle." Hitomi sarcastically replied.  
  
"I'm glad you're better." Merle said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh Merle, I'm so sorry..." Hitomi said, embracing the thirteen-year-old catgirl as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"For what?" Merle asked. Maybe Hitomi had finally lost it.  
  
"For all you've suffered, I wish I could have done something to help!" Hitomi whimpered, sobbing into her bedcovers.  
  
"Stop crying Hitomi, it's not good for you, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Merle exclaimed.  
  
"I'm just sorry." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"Whatever." Merle replied, looking at her friend and doubting her current sanity.   
  
"Lady Hitomi." A female healer came up to Hitomi.  
"Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Oh no." Hitomi replied, drying her tears.  
"Please go on."  
  
So the healer continued, "We got some 'interesting' test results milady. Do you want to hear them?"  
  
"Why would she care about some stupid test results?" The flustered Merle protested.  
  
"She might want to know these." The healer said, smiling.  
  
"WELL SPIT IT OUT THEN!" The catgirl screamed.  
  
"Gosh, no need to yell." The healer said.  
"Well... Congratulations Lady Hitomi!" She beamed at the queen.  
  
"Congratulations for what?" Hitomi asked in a confused tone.  
  
"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Merle asked, bouncing up and down with excitement.  
"YOU AND LORD VAN ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" And she meowed joyfully.  
  
"W-What?" Hitomi backed against the headboard, a bewildered expression on her face.  
  
"Yep, that's right, Lady Merle." The healer said, continuing to smile at Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi seemed to be in shock. Her mouth hung wide open and Merle giggled.  
"I'm sorry." Hitomi said.  
"I just... wasn't expecting this right now..."  
  
"We understand..." The healer said.  
  
"Wow Hitomi! You're going to be a mom!" Merle exclaimed as she starting jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
"We noticed it when scanning your stomach for something that you ate that might have made you faint like that." The healer continued.  
"We conclude that it was a reaction of your pregnancy, the baby should arrive in about 5 months."  
  
"Should I send a message to Lord Van?" Merle asked.  
  
"No, I want to surprise him..." Hitomi said a radiating smile plastered on her face.  
  
Merle and Hitomi walked down the hallway.  
"So Merle, are you worried about Rune?"  
  
"Yes." She admitted.  
"He's only been gone a few months, but I miss him so much." She said a tear descending down her cheek.  
  
"It's OK Merle, I'm sure Rune and Van are fine." Hitomi comforted her.  
  
"Hitomi, I don't know what to do..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Before Rune left, he asked me... to marry him..." She admitted.  
  
"Merle, that's great!" Said Hitomi in an excited manner  
  
"I just don't know. I love Rune, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to get married yet..."  
  
"Well, don't if you're not sure Merle, but if you really love him, I think you should. You never know what could happen. You should never take a person's love for granted, because you never know what will happen..."  
  
"I'm turning fourteen in a few weeks, so technically, I'm old enough... And you're right, I do love Rune..." She sighed, gazing out the window at the horizon.  
  
"I wish you the very best of luck Merle," Hitomi said, smiling, "And all the happiness in the world..."  
  
A/N: Final flashback chapter coming up next... Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	18. Discovery

Disclaimer: Don't own Esca! But all original characters are MINE! (Too hard to list them all!)  
  
A/N: I am SO happy that ff.net is back up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH! YAY! Too bad I start school tomorrow, oh well it's only half a day, an afternoon of fanfics(yay!), and cleaning my room(yuck!)... We're back to the present by the way... Well enjoy! R&R! * Whistles a Fanelian tune * ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 22: Discovery  
  
The kids found themselves on a hard black surface. Daren said, "I think we made it..." Everyone jumped in fright, when they heard a loud honking sound.   
  
"What the hell!" Daren and Leo cried out in surprise. They turned around to see a metal contraption with an angry man inside. They moved over onto the sidewalk with a look of bewilderment on their faces. They started walking around, Daren and Leo still mourning over the loss of their swords.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm hungry!" Little Hope proclaimed indignantly.  
  
"So am I!" Memory added, tugging on Varomi's blue skirt.  
  
"OK, we'll get something to eat I guess..." Varomi said as they walked up to a strange looking building.  
"M-Mc-D-Donald's..." Varomi stuttered out the strange name, Reading Mystic Moon language was not a strong suit of hers.  
  
The group walked inside, and Daren went up to the counter to order, "I'll have two Yupins, with Cabasia nut dressing, Par on the side, and Piscus to drink..." Daren started.  
  
The cashier looked completely confused, and Varomi took him aside.  
"DAREN! These people are going to think we are complete freaks! First, you speak in Gaean, and even if they understood you, he'd have no idea what you were ordering... They don't have that kind of food here!"  
  
"Well geez, I'm sorry, your highness, so what do you propose that we do?" Daren snapped in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Mother taught me some Mystic Moon language, I guess I'll try to order..." Varomi replied.  
They turned around in shock when they saw Hope talking to the cashier in an unfamiliar tongue, Ria whispered in Hope's ear that she and Ruvan wanted the Fish Fillet, and Hope added this to the order.  
"Hope? What did you just do?" Varomi asked.  
  
"I ordered us food." Hope replied simply.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know..." Hope said, looking unsure of herself.  
  
"Oh, who cares how she did it, at least we won't starve!" Daren commented, handing the cashier some coins. If the cashier had been paying any attention whatsoever, he would have noticed that Daren had just given him some strange copper coins with the royal Fanelian seal embedded in them.   
  
They went to sit at a table and just sort of stared at their plates. Ria looked at her sandwich, taking the top bun off, and asked, "Where's the fish?" Daren stared at his drink; it was a murky brown substance. He dipped his finger in it and tasted it, and started coughing and gagging, surprised at how sweet it was. Varomi looked at her salad, that appeared to be in a cup, and she looked at the packet of dressing in confusion. The twins however, didn't seem to care what it was, and were gulping it down ravenously. Eventually, they gave into hunger and ate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After their meal, they started wandering around. They found themselves at what looked like a huge market, like what they were accustomed to seeing on Gaea. They looked around in wonder at what the Mystic Moon inhabitants sold. Ria and Ruvan drooled as they saw all the fresh fish. A man was tossing it around and people were laughing, Ria commented, "What a waste of good fish!" When the man tossed the fish to his partner, Ria caught it in midair and disappeared into the crowd. Ria and Ruvan munched on it contentedly as they walked around. Varomi thought the decorations were lovely, the blue and white china shone as they walked into a candy shop. The twins saw some rice candy and begged Daren to buy it for them, he did, and they started to argue over whose sticker from the candy was better. Varomi got some mustard covered pea pods, and the boys settled on Shrimp chips. The girls dragged the unwilling boys into a clothes shop, where they tried on many different garments, most of which they knew they couldn't afford.   
  
The twins giggled as they tried on sunglasses that wouldn't stay on and slid below their eyes. Memory put her hair up in a ponytail with a ribbon and exclaimed, "I'm a wealthy merchant!" And gave them all a toothy grin. Everybody, except Leo, laughed, she sounded just like Dryden.  
  
"Don't insult my father that way!" Leo protested in an angry tone.  
  
"C'mon, lighten up Leo, you know it sounds just like him..." Varomi said as she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
Leo melted under her touch and Daren commented, "Looks like Leo's got a girlfriend!"  
  
Leo and Varomi blushed madly and Varomi said, "SHUT UP!" through clenched teeth.  
  
"When's the wedding?" Daren asked mockingly.  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Varomi repeated starting to strangle her brother.  
  
"Okay, Okay!" He choked out, and Varomi released his neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a busy day of exploring, they needed somewhere to spend the night. They walked along the road and came across what looked to be an abandoned building. It was white with green shutters and it was probably once quite picturesque in Varomi's opinion. Untamed vines grew up the sides of the house, and wilted flowers were strewn about the dead grass. They paint was peeling, and the shudders had started to come lose from their hinges. A rusty tricycle was on the front sidewalk, and the bushes and lawn were overgrown. The five older kids were hesitant to enter, but the twins just ran up the path, and opened the front door, heading inside.  
  
"I guess we should follow them..." Daren muttered just loud enough for them to hear, and they walked in.   
  
It looked like it had been abandoned at the spur of the moment. Dishes had been set out on the table where wilted lilies rested in a vase, a robe lay strewn across the sofa, and toys were scattered across the floor. The electricity wasn't working, and Varomi noticed a bill on the counter that was dated three years earlier.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Varomi looked about the kitchen, wondering if there was anything usable. She found some bottled water in the fridge, but nothing else, apparently the family hadn't done their shopping before they left. She sighed and opened her bag. She pulled out some strange fruit and handed it and the water to her companions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late, (They had left for the Mystic Moon late in the afternoon) so they found rooms to retire in. The twins occupied what looked like a nursery, with pink wallpaper, and two matching cradles, that they had tried to squeeze into. The cat siblings found the couch pleasant and fell into immediate slumber. There was one room left, with twin beds. Leo said that Varomi and Daren should take this room, but Varomi insisted that she'd sleep in one of the chairs in the living room. She wouldn't let her decision be shifted, so Leo grudgingly complied and entered the room, Daren following close behind.  
  
Unknown to everyone, Varomi received visions, and knew the past, present, and future. She supposed that it was a family trait or maybe a side effect of her Atlantis heritage, but the twins and Daren couldn't do it, or at least, she didn't think so. Her father had told them stories of how their mother had helped to win the Destiny War that had ended several years before they were born. She was always getting in trouble for her abilities, and they had caused a lot of suffering, so Varomi kept her talents to herself. She often wondered why she couldn't just be a normal person. She was a Draconian, a fortune teller, and a princess, not exactly your typical girl. She sensed a strange presence in this house, like a feeling of belonging, as if she'd been here before. But that was ridiculous, she'd never been to the Mystic Moon before. Her mother had enchanted them with the wonders of her homeland, things they couldn't comprehend. During her mother's time on Gaea, she had introduced Fanelia to a few new perks of technology, but they were still far behind the Mystic Moon and Zaibach.   
  
She wandered up a rickety flight of stairs, creaking with every step she took. She emerged in what looked like an attic. It was very dusty, and it made her cough. She saw many old trunks, her curiosity got the best of her, and she opened one, inside was what looked like a wedding dress. It was a heavenly white, with peals stitched along the hem and neckline. Beneath it was a crumpled suit, a wilted carnation in the buttonhole. On top of the dress and suit was a framed picture of a handsome man and a beautiful woman in these clothes. 'They look so happy... I wonder if mother and father looked this way when they were wed...' She moved on to another trunk, she was disappointed to only see a bunch of dusty books inside. She opened a thin leather bound book and was surprised to see what looked like a diary...  
  
'April 22nd, 1996:  
Today is the beginning of my new life. I was married today. And no doubt, my husband is one of the greatest men alive. When I stare into his eyes, I know he is my soulmate. They are deep pools of green, and when he smiles at me, my heart melts. He has light brown hair and a boyish air about him. When I met him a year ago, I was hesitant to rush into a relationship. My boyfriend had been dating other girls behind my back, and when I discovered this, I dumped him immediately, wouldn't you? My father is abusive, I can't count the times I was slapped or beaten, mother just cowered in the corner crying she couldn't do anything. I earned myself a scholarship in high school, and left for college as soon as I possibly could. My little sister drowned a year ago. We were having a picnic in a favorite park of ours; she wandered into the lake, and drowned we suppose, for being a three-year-old, she couldn't swim. I blame myself, I was supposed to be watching her, I don't think I'll ever get over my grief for her. I am quiet, and he is so out in the open about everything, but now I know that we were destined to be together. The wedding was beautiful, we held it outside under the cherry trees, and the sunlight illuminated the pearls on my dress. As we kissed, an electric shock seemed to pass through me. But I am so afraid that he will discover my secret, he is a wonderful person, but I know he'd abandon me if... he found out what I am... How could he stand to be married to... a Draconian? I think my luck has finally turned around, now that I'm lucky enough to be with him forever...  
  
May 15th, 1997:  
I am sorry, I guess I'm not a writer, but so much has happened in the last year. I became a mother. A mother of two beautiful little girls. They have blonde tufts of hair and blue eyes the same colors as my own features. We love the children dearly, they are so sweet. I can't believe they're mine. My sweet little Celia and Lori. I must go, they're crying.   
  
May 20th, 1997:  
This is not how my life was supposed to turn out. It seems that my bad luck has caught up to me once again. Maybe the legends are true, perhaps I am cursed...We were off to buy groceries, leaving the twins with a babysitter... Then, a truck ran into the front of our car in a head on collision. My wonderful husband, he... he... is dead... And I am next to go, I am using my last few moments in this world to write this so my precious children, Celia and Lori, will know what happened, what brought us to our ruin. Live happy lives my children, I love you...with all my heart...  
~Aria Kanzaki~  
  
'Kanzaki?!' Varomi thought. 'That was my mother's last name... No, No, it must be a coincidence, it can't possibly be true...' She cleared her mind of this thought, and opened a photo album. ON the first page was a lovely woman, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was smiling at the man beside her, who had his arms wrapped around her. He had light brown hair and green eyes. 'He looks... he looks... just like mother...' Varomi thought. Sweat trickled down Varomi's forehead, when she saw the next picture, a picture of two little blonde-headed girls, that stared at her through the same blue eyes as Hope and Memory...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, my fingers are out of practice that took FOREVER to type. Hope you liked it, I'll start typing the next chapter! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, couldn't have done it without ya, keep reviewing! Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	19. A Crucial Meeting

Disclaimer: I love Esca, but I don't own it!!! But all original characters are MINE!   
  
A/N: Last chapter threw some light in on Hope and Memory's history… well, Enjoy! * Dream * R&R! ^_^   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter 23: A Crucial Meeting   
  
Varomi couldn't sleep that night. Bewildering dreams filled her thoughts.   
  
* Hope and Memory chanted, "We're not your sister, Varomi de Fanel, you have no sisters." She was taken to what appeared to be a hospital room.   
  
The brown haired man whispered, "Take care of them, Hitomi, I'm counting on you…"   
  
"I will brother, I promise…" A younger form of her mother replied to the dying man.   
  
"Arigato…" He muttered, before his soul departed. The blonde haired woman weeped in the bed next to her husband's. A little while later, the blonde haired woman hugged her children, before passing on. Tears streamed down her mother's cheeks. *   
  
Then, it ended, but even when she awoke, the dream haunted her still…   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The next morning, Varomi just stared at the twins while they sat across the table from her at their "breakfast" That consisted of water and some wild berries Leo and Daren had found growing in the backyard. 'They're not my sisters, they're not my sisters…' She didn't want to tell everyone else, it would be a waste of time, they wouldn't believe her. She should let them go on thinking that they were Varomi and Daren's twin sisters, their illusion would continue, while Varomi's had ended.   
  
Varomi sighed and Hope asked, "What's wrong sister?" With concern in her little blue eyes.   
  
The word "sister" made Varomi want to cry, but she held back her tears, why ruin it for the twins that they didn't have a "real" family.   
"Nothing Sis, nothing at all…"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The Gaean group decided to leave this afternoon, they just didn't belong in this world. They decided to buy as many Mystic Moon items as they could, before they returned to their world. They all got cameras and shades. The girls went wild in the jewelry stores and boys' jaws dropped when they saw a swords shop.   
  
"Maybe everybody here isn't as stupid as they seem!" Daren cried out excitedly, running through the doors. They pulled swords down from the walls and started sparring, the girls choosing sides to root for. They made quite a lot of noise and scared all the customers away, so after buying several dozen new swords each, (A/N: One can never have too many sharp pointy objects.) the owner kicked them out. Their arms filled with purchases, they went home.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The rest of the week passed uneventfully, when Van and Hitomi returned, they were pleased to see that everything had gone smoothly, and of course the servants weren't going to tell about the children's escapades, Daren and Leo had done some "persuading" for their silence earlier with their swords…   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
~3 years later…~   
  
Six-year-old, Memory stared at the portrait. The one painted three years ago. She and her sister looked so carefree, but now she realized that they just didn't fit in with the happy family, the Fanels. A year ago, Hitomi and Van had told them who their real parents were. The twins were upset to find out that their parents were dead, but relieved that it had been their parents' last wishes to see them safe with their aunt. The people did not know that they were not the King and Queen's "real" children, so they remained princesses and were not stripped of their titles. Memory just didn't know how she felt, her real name was Lori, but she refused to be called by that name. Although they weren't her real parents, she still thought of them like that. They had raised her and Hope since they were babies, and she knew that they loved them like daughters.   
  
"What's wrong Mem?" Asked the small three-year-old. It was Aunt Hitomi and Uncle Van's son, Tion; funny how she no longer called them mother and father. He was a sweet little thing, identical to Van in every way, from his untamable raven hair, to his chocolate colored eyes.   
  
"Oh Tion, it's nothing, I'm just looking at our picture."   
  
"Oh, OK!" Replied the toddler as he ran down the hallway, his governess sprinting after him to keep up.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Varomi sat on the edge of her bed, deep in thought.   
  
  
  
"I love Leo, so very much." She whispered.   
  
She nearly fell off her bed in surprise when she saw Daren standing in the doorway.   
"I love Leo, so very much." He imitated her, batting the eyelashes he didn't have, his hands clasped to one side.   
  
"Oh, give me a break…" Varomi muttered, trying not to laugh.   
  
"So, are you going to marry him Var?" Daren plainly asked.   
  
"I probably will, once his training has been completed." Varomi replied with a dreamy look in her eyes.   
  
"I'm glad, you deserve some happiness." Daren commented, before walking away and leaving Varomi alone to stew in her thoughts.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Daren spread his snowy white wings and flew away. He was tired of his father's generals pleading for him to take a wife. He was only seventeen, he had the rest of his life to get married, why rush into it? He knew his parents had married at an early age, and he knew the generals had wanted his father to get married sooner. Van and Hitomi loved eachother more than life itself, they were willing to die for the other. He had no lover, no one that he loved, or wanted to marry. All the princesses that the generals tried to betroth him too were idiots in his eyes, he couldn't imagine being married to one of them. His parents had said that he could be a bachelor the rest of his life if he wanted. The generals seemed horrified at this prospect, saying there would be no heir to the throne. 'Why do I have to be the oldest? Why do I have to be a prince? Mother and Father have other children, why can't they provide the heir?' Daren knew the answer. He was the firstborn son, he was the heir to the throne, there was only one other eligible person to take the throne and that was Tion, who was only three. He knew that Varomi would probably marry Leo and be future queen of Asturia, the twins would no doubt marry other rulers and go off to live in their countries, and Tion, well he'd be the second son, who'd have to remain in the palace unless they could somehow get him on the throne somewhere else. The generals, would continue nagging him until he was married and had a son, then they might leave him alone, and bug his son. 'It's an endless cycle of unwanted responsibility.' Daren thought to himself. The burden of the future of Fanelia rested on his shoulders.   
  
He flew over a forest, but was surprised to see a burst of flames through the treetops. 'I wonder what a dragon's doing so close to the castle?' And he flew down to get a closer look. Blood squirted out of the dragon's yellow eye, and Daren knew that someone was trying to slay it. He saw a lone figure covered in slimy green dragon blood. The dragon then turned his focus on Daren. But Daren stabbed him in the back with his trusty sword. The figure took advantage of this moment and sliced through the dragon's stomach. It fell over dead and the mysterious person cut out the drag-energist. It glowed a bright pink as the dragon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The person pulled down the hood of their cloak and long hair dropped past their shoulders.   
"Y-You're a woman?" Daren stuttered.   
  
"Darn right." She replied, spitting out dragon blood and placing the energist in her satchel.   
"Why do you men think you're the only ones who can slay dragons?" She unfastened the heavy armor she was wearing and it made a thud when hitting the ground.   
"Who are you?" She asked.   
  
"I am D…" He almost said "Daren Sidan de Fanel," but stopped himself just in time.   
  
"What, catgirl's got your tongue?" She asked mockingly.   
  
"I am… Tao. Tao Durei."   
  
"Where ya from?" She asked, cleaning the guts from her sword.   
  
"Outer Fanelia." Daren replied.   
"And you?"   
  
"Zaibach."   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"What's it look like?"   
Then in a sadder tone she said, "That dragon killed my younger brother, I had to avenge his death."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"It's alright, it was a long time ago." She was pretty with silver hair, bright blue eyes, and she wore all black.   
  
"What's your name?"   
"Mira. Mira Albatou."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Cliffhanger, sorry, that's just how I wrote it… Well, this adds a new twist to our already twisted tale. What do you think's gonna happen next? MWAHAHA! Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Arigato and Sionara! ^_^ * Walks away grinning evilly *   
~Trunks Gal~


	20. A Romance in the Making

Disclaimer: No Esca for me thanks, but any original characters are MINE!  
  
A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy! R&R! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 24: A Romance in the Making  
  
"Al-b-ba-t-tou?" Daren stuttered.  
  
"Yes, Albatou. Heard the name before?"  
  
"Um…Well yes…" Thinking of his father's many encounters with the Diabolical Adonis.  
"Are you related by chance to…?"  
  
"Yes, I am." She replied, not letting him finish his question, since she knew what it was going to be.  
"I presume you were going to ask if I'm related to Dilandau Albatou? Well I am, he's my father."  
Daren was speechless with fright at this point and decided not to ask any further questions.  
"When Selena Schezar returned to her brother, she was lonely, an outcast. She remembered her other form, my father, Lord Dilandau, using a unique power she held from the fate alteration, she formed a separate body for Dilandau. They fell in love, and eventually were married. I'm the result of that marriage; my brother was too… My late mother died of illness, after having my brother. Father never got over it, and then Philon was killed when he was playing out in the woods by that dragon I just slew. Father drinks more than he used to, he's not stable anymore." She said, sadly shaking her head while Daren thought, 'He never was…'   
And Mira continued, "Some of father's Dragonslayers got brought back to life by the Zaibach sorcerers, they help me care for him. Philon was always soft, like mother. He never liked killing, he was a disappointment to father. Father wants me to be the son Philon never was, but I can't live up to his expectations." She sighed.   
"But why am I telling you all this?" She smirked.  
"Let's hear about YOUR family."  
  
"Well, I have three sisters, a brother, and well my parents. I have an aunt, but she's off on a killing spree somewhere. She likes fighting. That's pretty much it."  
  
"Sounds pretty average to me."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." He lied.  
"So, where are you headed?"  
  
"Nowhere, I just want to get away from my home, I can't stand it any more."  
  
"I understand completely." He replied.  
"Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Can't. Father, would never let me go to Fanelia."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My mother's brother was murdered there."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"My poor Uncle Allen, was slaughtered there by their wicked king, Van Slanzar de Fanel. It would be a disgrace to his memory." (A/N: She needs to be enlightened, Van is not wicked, stupid Allen! (I can't believe I'm arguing with my own character) * sigh *)  
"Your uncle tried to murder the king, what did you think he'd do? Let him go free?"  
  
"Are you saying that my uncle's an assassin?"  
  
"Well frankly, yes." He replied with confidence.  
  
"Tonight, my blade will meet your flesh!" She challenged him.  
  
"Willingly." He replied, drawing his sword.  
  
Metal met metal as their duel began. Daren kicked out his leg and tried to knock Mira over, but she jumped and almost pinned him, but his sword blocked hers. The clashing and cursing continued long into the night. They collapsed, exhausted long in the cool grass, gasping for air. The two moons shone brightly in the sky, and the stars were brilliant.  
  
"My mother and father used to take me stargazing all the time before."  
  
"Yeah, same here, but then my sister disappeared and we never did anything together anymore."  
  
"Your sister disappeared?"  
  
"Yeah, she's back now, but she was gone for four years."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Yeah. Every night, I'd wish on every star I saw that she'd come home, but it never helped."  
  
"Father used to love me, but now it's like I don't exist, I don't have any other family, they're all dead." She whispered, holding back tears.  
  
"What about your cousin?"  
  
"What cousin?"  
  
"Nhar de Freid Chid."  
  
"My cousin's the Duke of Freid?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Come with me Mira."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Fanelia, you'll be happy there."  
  
"I can't just abandon my dad, he needs me."  
  
"We could ask Duke Chid for help."  
  
"How could YOU talk to the Duke? No offense Tao, but you're no prince."  
  
'If only you knew…' He thought to himself, 'If only you knew…'  
"I have my connections."  
"Alright, I've got nothing better to do."  
  
Daren made a bed out of grass and reeds, Mira pulled out a blanket from her satchel for her own bed, and they slept under the moonlight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, they started bright and early. It was a lovely day. It took them until noon walking, but they finally reached Fanelia.  
'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thinks I'm a peasant, uh on…" Daren saw two guards running towards them.  
  
"Prince Daren, your parents have been worried Milord!"  
  
"Oh no, you're mistaken…" Mira began, but Daren cut her off escorting her up the steps.  
  
"Lero, Narip, thanks." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Then, Hitomi and Van ran towards their son.  
"Oh Daren, I was so worried about you! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Hitomi wanted to hug and strangle her oldest son at the same time.  
  
"Who's she?" Van asked, noticing Mira.  
  
"My friend, Mira."  
  
"Mira Albatou." She coolly stated, curtsying.  
  
Van looked like he was going to drop dead after this introduction, but regained his composure.  
"Welcome to Fanelia, Lady Mira. I'll tell Hari to make up a room for you."  
  
"Thank you Milord." She replied, giving Daren an icy glare.  
  
Hitomi looked a little baffled, but decided to ignore the problem and add another place at the table.  
  
"Excuse me MILORD." Mira hastily excused herself, tearing down the hall.  
  
"Great, just great." Daren muttered.  
  
"Lord Daren!" Ria cried out excitedly, as she leaped on top of him, licking his face.  
  
"Ria…" He moaned.  
"Won't Tavu be jealous if he sees you like this?" Daren asked, knowing her weakness for the blue-haired catboy.  
  
"You're right, Lord Daren!" She said, scrambling to get up.  
"We wondered what happened to you, you just disappeared! Var has been moping, she misses Leo, y'know, and as usual, Ruvan has been bored. Hope and Memory have been trying to teach Tion how to do stuff, but they haven't been succeeding…"  
  
"Ria, could you help my guest?" Leo interrupted her.  
  
"What guest?"  
  
"A girl, I met in the woods, her name's Mira."  
  
"Ooh! Lord Daren's got a girlfriend!" Ria squealed.  
  
"C'mon, I don't she's just a friend!" Daren protested.  
  
"Ooh! Are you gonna marry her Lord Daren?" Daren turned a bright crimson.  
  
"Cut it out Ria!" He persisted.  
  
"Oh fine," she reluctantly surrendered, "I'll help your girlfriend!" And with a triumphant smirk, she ran from the blushing Daren. She opened the door to the guestroom Mira was staying in and saw her making dents in the bedpost with her sword.  
"What are you doing?" Ria shrieked.  
  
"What's it look like?" Mira replied in a dull tone, making a nice long hack in the wood.  
  
"Ugh! What is wrong with you?" Ria asked in disgust.  
  
"Everyone lies to me. And I'm sick of it!"  
"Prince Daren, told me he was a peasant, and I looked like a fool in front of everyone. Does that suit you?" She asked.  
  
"Lord Daren is nice, he hates being a prince! And I think he has a crush on you!" Ria mischievously exclaimed. Mira turned beet red at this remark.  
"C'mon, we gotta get you a dress, there's a big ball tonight in honor of Lord Daren's 17th birthday!" Ria exclaimed.  
"What color dress do you want to wear?"  
  
"Can't I just wear this?" Mira asked in frustration.  
  
Ria glanced at the black leggings and T-shirt and replied, "If you think I'm letting you out of this room, dressed like that, you're crazy!" She held up several dresses that Mira rejected. They finally settled on a light blue dress that set off Mira's eyes.  
"Got your dress, so let's go!" And with a "MEOW!" Ria dashed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Half an hour earlier~  
  
"Daren! How could you bring in an Albatou?!" Van exclaimed.  
  
"Geez, it's just Dilandau's daughter, don't hold a grudge, the war's over!" Daren replied, defending his newfound friend.  
  
"Don't let her out of your sight!" Van insisted before leaving the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guests looked oddly at the silver-haired girl. She didn't look familiar, a commoner, no doubt.  
"There must have been a mistake on the guest list," several commented.  
Mira walked across the room, until she finally reached Daren, who looked like he was going to fall asleep standing up.  
  
"You look lovely," He commented.  
  
She muttered, "I feel like a complete moron."  
  
Princess Siara of Bazram walked over to flirt with Daren. She was a witless girl with frizzy red hair and dull green eyes. She was quite mean and bossy, and had a crush on Daren.  
"Hello, Prince Daren," She said in her most obnoxious flattering voice.  
  
"Hello Princess." He said in a bored tone.  
  
"Would you care to dance, Lady Mira?"  
  
"Umm, OK." She replied, as he swept her off her feet, leaving a jealous princess behind.  
  
After awhile, they got very bored, since neither of them enjoyed dancing.  
  
"Wanna go to the training room?" Daren asked after their fifth dance to the boring music.  
  
"Sure, anything is better than this." She replied, and they walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ria had convinced Tavu to dance with her, and they twirled about the dance floor. Ruvan couldn't dance, so he was sitting to the side, watching, extremely bored. All the princes wanted to dance with Varomi, but she refused, looking out the window in the direction of Asturia and sighing. The twins and Tion were too little to dance, so they had been put to bed early. Van and Hitomi glided across the dance floor; everyone admired their skill and rhythm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the training room, Daren unsheathed his sword, Mira did likewise.  
"You know, we never settled the score, yesterday…" Mira remarked.  
  
"Let's continue…" He replied, lunging at her.  
  
She blocked his attack and their blades continued to clang against eachother's. She almost knocked his sword out of his hand, but he blocked it. He gave her a knick on the arm, and she bloodied his leg. He almost had her, when they heard the angry disciplining voice from Hitomi's mouth.  
  
"Daren Sidan de Fanel!" Daren cringed at the use of his full name.  
"We threw this whole ball in your honor! You should be present for your OWN party!"  
  
"But, it was boring mother." Daren commented.  
  
"Come back this instant Daren, it's not polite to your guests!"  
  
"But Mira's my guest, and she was bored too." He protested.  
  
"Oh c'mon Hon, give him a break." Van commented, stepping into the room.  
"You know I would've done the same thing at his age," He continued giving Daren a wink.  
  
"Thanks Dad." Daren commented, as Van began to push Hitomi back towards the ballroom.  
  
"Your dad seems nice." Mira commented.  
  
"Yeah, he's great, mom is too."  
  
"Back to our fight?"  
  
"Nah, wanna go out to the gardens?"  
"Sure." And they headed outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Mira commented as she saw the moonlit gardens.  
"Lovely." She said, inhaling the sweet scent of a blue rose.  
Daren picked a light blue flower and gave it to her. She tucked it in her hair. They sat on a bench, admiring the stars.  
  
"There's the hunter." Mira commented pointing to a cluster of stars.  
  
"And there's the dragon." Daren pointed to the group with a yellow star.  
  
"Wow, you don't see that every day." Mira said, admiring the constellation above them.  
  
"That's cupid's arrow, they say it appears over two people when they're falling in love. Sorry, don't ask me why I said that." Daren blushed immensely.  
  
"That's OK." She said playfully pushing him.  
"Look at the 2nd moon, it's red. My dad would love it." She whispered.  
  
"So… I'm sure you have a fiancée…" Daren commented.  
  
"Nah, father's never betrothed me, and all the boys in Zaibach are idiots." Mira replied.  
"I wouldn't be able to travel around like this if I was engaged."  
  
"We better go back in…"  
'Darn if Fanel, don't say that!'  
  
"You're right."  
  
They reached their rooms and said their goodnights, but a catlike figure was watching them, and she grinned, "I've got to get those two together…"  
  
A/N: R&R! Arigato and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	21. Silent Tears

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Esca, but I don't! All original characters are MINE however.  
  
A/N: In this chapter we'll learn a little more about Mira's past. R&R! Well enjoy! Flashback ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 25: Silent Tears  
  
Mira lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The ceiling was white and had draconians painted all over it. She wondered why, but they were beautiful, so she decided not to ask.  
She heard a knock on the door and she said in a drowsy voice, "Come in."   
She was shocked to see Queen Hitomi enter.  
"Milady." She said, dropping down on one knee, for although she wasn't Zaibach's ruler, she was a queen after all. Mira felt very embarrassed, she was in her nightdress, and Hitomi was in all her royal splendor.  
  
"Come now, no need for that." Hitomi said, smiling at the bewildered girl.  
"I come to you as a friend. I know what it's like to come to an unfamiliar land, away from your family and friends. I came all the way from the Mystic Moon to be with Van. I never told this to Van, but sometimes I'd cry myself to sleep at night, because I missed them so. But sadly, when I went for a visit, there was no one left to miss. They're all dead. All I have left is my family here on Gaea, which I am grateful to have." She said, sadness reflecting in her voice.  
  
"The Mystic Moon?" Mira asked in wonder.  
  
"Yes, a long time ago..."  
"Forgive me for being forward, but do you love Daren?" Hitomi asked quietly.  
  
"Well...umm...I..." Mira was a deep crimson hue, and she didn't look like she'd ever speak again.  
  
"I think I know." Hitomi smiled at the tongue-tied girl, before leaving her to her own devices.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was odd." Mira whispered into the empty room.  
  
"Queen Hitomi knows stuff like that." Ria commented as she leaped out of her hiding place.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Mira asked in frustration.  
  
"Long enough..." And Ria smirked.  
"You have a 'thing' for Lord Daren, don't ya?"  
  
"He's just a friend!" She protested.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. My mother had the same problem pairing up Lord Van and Lady Hitomi, and trust me, I won't give up till I see you two married..." And she scampered away.  
  
"Wow. The people here sure like to rush into these things." Mira observed and sighed.  
"I wonder if Dad has even noticed I'm missing. Gatty and Chesta probably know by now." She smiled thinking of her favorite Dragonslayers. They had told her everything she knew about her mom, she didn't remember much, she had only been a few years old when she had passed on...  
  
It was a beautiful summer day; the forests seemed to be alive in all their splendor. It was a special day. Gatty and Chesta were in the Dragonslayers dorm room, making sure their blue and black uniforms weren't wrinkled, it was after all, a big day for their commander. They had all chipped in and bought a house for Dilandau, his wife-to-be, and of course the Dragonslayers. It was nestled in the forest, away from all civilization, in the dense undergrowth of Zaibach. They ran outside, knowing that they would be late, if they didn't hurry up. They made it just in time, and took their place on the side of the aisle leading to the front of the clearing. Lady Selena emerged and progressed her way down the aisle. She was simply beautiful, and Lord Dilandau seemed stunned by her glory. She reached the altar and the service began. It was very long and tiring, but finally it ended, and they kissed. And Selena Schezar became Selena Albatou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's beautiful..." Dilandau commented, holding the tiny baby in his arms.  
  
"Her name's Mira. Mira Leona Albatou." The exhausted Selena replied, before falling into a heavy slumber.  
  
"She has your eyes, Selena." He commented to his sleeping wife.  
"I love you Selena, and I love you too Mira." He said, and he hugged the tiny girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Moero! Moero! My little silver flame!" Dilandau chanted as he spun Mira around in his arms.   
  
Selena smiled, but kept insisting, "She's a little girl, not a flame!" And rolling her eyes.  
  
Mira giggled wildly, when suddenly, Dilandau lost his grip on her and she went flying through the air.  
"MIRA!" The frantic mother screamed, as Dilandau had his rare 'afraid look' on. He ran faster than he knew he could run and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Daddy! You saved me!" She cried out excitedly, giving him a hug.  
  
"But he's the one who let go of you and put you in danger in the first place!" Selena protested.  
  
"Oh well, no harm done." Dilandau commented. He had a couple scratches, and his coronet was hanging at a weird angle, but otherwise, he was fine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau awoke one morning. He stretched and smiled at the sleeping Selena. He put on his shirt and boots, but his sword and coronet were missing.  
"What the hell's going on?" Dilandau wondered aloud. He walked down the corridor to Mira's room, to wake her up, but she wasn't there.   
  
He walked into the kitchen to see a handful of Dragonslayers seated around the table. Mira was wearing his coronet and sword, which were both too big, and kept slipping down.  
She ran around the kitchen going, "Moero! Burn!" And she laughed diabolically, slapping the slayers as she went around the table.  
  
If she hadn't sounded so much like him, he would've laughed. The Dragonslayers had their backs to him, laughing at Mira's performance. Gatty sat frozen in fear when he saw the commander. He nudged Chesta and Migel and they turned around pale as milk. Dalet and Viole didn't notice their friends' fear while they laughed as Mira slapped a toy catgirl and sent it sprawling across the room.  
"Ahem." Dilandau interrupted in a cool manner.  
"I'll take those, if you don't mind Mira."  
  
"OK Daddy!" She happily replied, handing him the coronet and sword. The Dragonslayers seemed to be on "Pause mode," until Lord Dilandau left the room. They breathed a sigh of relief and looked with confusement at the young Mira.  
  
"How can you stand up to Lord Dilandau like that?" Viole asked.  
  
"He's my daddy! He'd never hurt me!" The little girl replied, giggling as she ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Selena, don't you dare leave me! Selena! I can't raise Mira and Philon without you!" Dilandau cried out angrily to his dying wife.  
  
"Oh Dilandau, you're killed so many, you've seen so much blood. But now, when it's someone dear to you who's dying, you think it's wrong."  
"I really couldn't help it, but I fell deeply in love with you, my lord, my love..." She whispered, kissing him tenderly.  
  
"SELENA!" He choked out in a desperate manner, filled with anguish. But it was too late, Selena was gone.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave me Mommy! I love you Mommy, don't leave me!" Screamed the sobbing Mira, shaking her mother, trying to wake her up from her eternal sleep.  
  
A silent tear fell from Dilandau's eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Selena would not have wanted him to cry. He covered her with a sheet and walked away, leaving his sobbing daughter, and small son behind.  
'How could you just leave me like that Selena? How could you?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'The little girl in the gray frock, it couldn't be Mira,' The Dragonslayers thought as they lowered Lady Selena into her grave. She showed no emotion, she had cried herself dry. Lord Dilandau had a look of regret etched over his features.  
  
Migel started to toss a red rose into the grave, but Dilandau-Sama barked, "Stop!" Migel had a look of bewilderment on his face as Diladnau said, "Selena hated blood, red roses reminded her of it." And he tossed a bouquet of white roses into the grave.  
  
"Mother, loved flowers," Mira began, "She loved these," She said gesturing at the pink and white blossoms, "Just like grandmother. Uncle Allen told me that their name means, 'one who cannot be forgotten.'"  
"Goodbye Mother." As she dropped the bouquet into the dark tomb.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mira walked in on her father in the kitchen. He drained a goblet of wine in a single gulp. There was a scowl plastered on his face. He hadn't smiled since mother had died.   
He acted as if Mira didn't exist, when he wanted her he'd say in a cold tone, "Get over here girl!"   
Like he had forgotten her name. His cold heart that had begun to melt when Selena was with him, but now it had begun to freeze over again.  
  
"Father?" She whispered, calling him, "Daddy" was a long gone privilege.  
"Father, will you help me with this?" She asked, holding out her rusty sword. She had left it outside by mistake and it had rained. She had been sparring with Gatty when she heard her father's screams and ran inside to help. The sword had remained outside, forgotten.  
  
"I thought that MY daughter, would have the sense to never let her weapon leave her side!" He angrily commented, while a tear ran down her cheek.  
"Ask one of those incompetent Dragonslayers to help you, girl." Silent tears trickled down her cheeks, as she walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mira ran up to Garry and Chesta who were chopping wood.  
"Father's screaming again." The little girl reported.  
  
"Did he take his medicine?" Gatty asked, getting down on one knee to be eye level with her.  
  
"No, he said that medicine's for baka weaklings!"  
Chesta sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
"Was my mom pretty?" Mira asked out of the blue.  
  
"Oh, Lady Selena was lovely. She had ash blonde hair and blue yes, like your eyes Mira. Your father was so deeply in love with her. It broke his heart when she died; he just couldn't take any more death. It hurts him, because every day, you look more and more like your mom, Lady Mira." Chesta explained.  
  
"Why do you call me Lady? Should I call you Lord?" She asked in confusion.  
  
"We call you Lady because it's a title of respect, and your father's our commander. And besides, you are a lady, Mira..." Gatty said, smiling at Dilandau-Sama's daughter.  
  
"Oh."  
"Well thanks Lord Gatty, thanks Lord Chesta!" And she ran back towards the house to her father's cries.  
  
"Lord Chesta... it has a nice ring to it..." Chesta playfully commented to Gatty after Mira had left.  
  
"She is a truly remarkable little girl..." Gatty commented.  
"If only Lord Dilandau could see that..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mira awoke late one night to a blood-curdling scream. She thought that maybe Philon was having a nightmare again, he had had many nightmares since mother died. It had been fine when Philon was born, but then several years later, the illness had caught up with her, and she couldn't survive it. She went into her little brother's room to find him not in his bed. This made her blood run cold. She ran out the door towards the forest, and a yellow eye gleamed in the moonlight. She had screamed seeing the bloody body of her brother, lying nearby, blood covered the spikes on the dragon's long scaly tail. 'He went out to prove himself to father, that he was HIS son...' She thought in mourning. 'Oh mother, this is all your fault...' And she weeped as the dragon turned away, satisfied with the chaos it had caused.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she began to softly cry in remorse and self-pity for the tragedy that was her life, Daren walked in.  
"Mira, what's wrong?" He softly asked, cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Sad memories." She replied, crying into his shirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OK, I know that was sad, but face it, she has a sad life. It'll get better though. Sorry for all you Hitomi & Van lovers out there, I had many chapters with them as the main characters, now the next generation is taking charge, although they will have bigger roles again later on... And I couldn't resist adding Dilly-Chan, Chesta, and Gatty! * sweatdrop * I hope you enjoyed this chapter, gotta go! R&R! Arigato and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	22. Conflicting Loves

Disclaimer: * Wishes she owned Escaflowne, but is satisfied that all original characters are HERS! *  
  
A/N: OK, last chapter was sad, sorry. I like sadness and mush, but then my endings always seem to be happy, so go fig! R&R! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter 26: Conflicting Loves  
  
"Stay with me, Mira. I don't want you to be lonely anymore..." He said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Nice try Fanel, but it's not that easy to win my heart."  
She smirked looking at his disappointment, "So when are we allegedly, going to talk to Duke Chid? Or was that a lie too?"  
  
"Now," He said, now it was his turn to smirk as Duke Chid entered the room.  
  
"Nhar de Freid." She said respectfully falling to one knee, while Daren remained in a standing position. Chid and Daren were good friends, and Chid didn't expect him to fall into a bow whenever he entered the room.  
  
Chid was in his twenties now, and quite handsome, fortunately, he didn't have his father's long girlish locks, his hair didn't look much different from when Van and Hitomi first met him.  
"So, Daren, what did you 'summon' me about?" He playfully asked his younger friend.  
  
"I thought you might like to meek your long lost cousin, Mira."  
  
"But...how?" Chid asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.  
"Aunt Eries is a spinster, Aunt Milerna has Leo, and my father's family in outer Freid hate me, because they want the throne."  
  
"Uncle Allen didn't have family in Freid..." Mira commented, realizing her mistake too late.  
  
"Why are you bringing up your Uncle Allen?" Chid asked, this was far too confusing for him.  
  
"Chid, there's something you should know." Daren started leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.  
"Your father was not the late Nhar de Freid, but rather the late Knight of Caeli, Allen Schezar."  
  
"That's not possible" Chid stuttered, taking a step backward.  
  
"Chid, you needed to know the truth." Daren coolly replied.  
"Mira is your late father's late sister's daughter."  
  
"Mira Albatou." She said still on one knee, afraid of his reaction.  
  
Chid deduced this information quickly.  
"Albatou? My own wretched uncle destroyed my country?" He asked in contempt.  
  
"It appears so." Said Daren, being the calmest presently in the room.  
  
"But still, I do have a lovely cousin." Chid remarked, as Mira blushed. He gave her a hug, happy to find more family. Daren was happy he had brought them back together.  
"I hope to see you again soon, Cousin Mira, but I must return to Freid now. Goodbye to you both." And he ran towards his awaiting airship.  
  
"That was an experience." Daren commented. Mira nodded her head in agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Three years passed, and with it grew Daren and Mira's love, but others were not so fortunate...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A lone knight marched towards the Fanelian castle. A princess happened to be looking out the window at this time and ran down the winding staircase and through the castle entrance. She leaped into the knight's arms, as he spun her around in the rain. When they were both drenched, they headed back inside to the parlor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Princess Varomi, it's so very good to see you." The brown haired knight said, staring into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Yes, indeed, I assume you are a Knight of Caeli now?"  
  
"Yes Milady, I am now a Knight of the Heavens."  
  
"I am so very happy for you."  
  
"Princess Varomi, I have missed you dearly." He said, kissing her hand.  
  
"And I you, Prince Leonzar."  
  
"Why are we being so formal?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged.  
"Anyways, it's great to see you Leo."  
  
Leo looked hesitant, "Varomi, there's something I need to tell you... I'm..." Then Princess Siara walked up and wrapped her arms around her husband-to-be.  
  
"How could you Leo? How could you?" She whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek.  
  
"Oh c'mon Var, my parents arranged it..."  
  
"You swore! You swore!" She screamed between sobs, as she raced back to her chambers.  
  
"Varomi! Come back!"  
  
He made an effort to go after her, but Princess Siara said, "We need to discuss plans for our wedding." She had a satisfied smirk on her face as only one thought crossed Leo's mind, 'Varomi...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought that he loved me," She whispered, crying into her pillows.  
"What a player..."  
"Why am I crying over him?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"It's OK to cry over someone you love," A soft voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"M-Mira..." She stuttered.  
  
"I had the exact same problem at your age."  
  
"Y-You did?" The girl with the tear-stained cheeks hesitantly asked.  
  
"There was this boy that I met at the market, when I lived in Zaibach. His name was Argel. He was smart, kind and handsome. I eventually fell in love with him. He came from a very important family, and one-day when I went to visit him, I saw him with a girl in his arms, kissing her. He said it was an arranged marriage, but he didn't try to struggle out of it. He broke my heart, and I never spoke to him again. But then, a few years later, I met your brother and I'm engaged to marry him next month." She smiled at her last statement, with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad your story will have a happy ending, Daren's a wonderful man... But I'll be Varomi, the spinster princess of Fanelia, that seems to be cursed with the worst luck on all of Gaea." She said dramatically, falling over on her bed in a play faint.  
  
"Relax Var, you're far from a spinster, you just turned fifteen. And even if you never marry, you'll always have a home here. It's not like you're a peasant; royalty will always care for you. I'm just lucky to have Daren." Mira replied, twirling her silver hair around her finger.  
  
Suddenly, Leo burst into the room and caught Varomi up in his arms.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Mira said, going off to "take care of" Princess Siara.  
  
Mira found the princess red in the face, looking ready to vent out her rage on the nearest bystander.  
"Can you believe what that baka of a man just said to me?!"  
"He said he loved that whiney Princess Varomi and to crawl back under the rock I came from. To me! Princess Siara Nania de Bazra, Jewel of Bazram!"  
  
"I believe it." Mira coolly replied.  
  
"What did you say?!" The angry princess roared.  
  
"I said, I believe it. He obviously has no feelings for you, why should he for a spoiled selfish pig of a princess?"  
  
Princess Siara looked like she was going to strangle the silver-haired girl.  
"How dare you speak to ME like that you filthy commoner!"  
  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Daren commanded, stepping out of the meeting room.  
  
"Prince Daren." She said in a flirty tone, curtsying.  
"I was dealing with a useless peasant milord, who seems to have forgotten her level in life." She said mockingly, kicking some dirt at Mira.  
  
"That 'peasant' happens to be my fiancée." Daren angrily replied. Princess Siara turned pale and fell on her knees, knowing she would suffer if the Fanelian prince and his wife-to-be pressed charges, considering that Fanelia was a much bigger country than her home of Bazram.  
"Get out, and never return to Fanelia!" Daren told her.  
"If you don, you'll be sorry!" He held onto his wife-to-be protectively. With that, Princess Siara Nania Bazra, jewel of Bazram, the rejected princess, and she stormed out in a huff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back in Varomi's room...  
"Oh Varomi, I'm so sorry, but the engagement's been broken off, will you ever forgive me?" A happy tear rolled down her cheek, and Leo wiped it away with his hand.  
"Varomi, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
"Varomi Arlene de Fanel, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and Princess of Asturia, please..."   
  
She covered his mouth with her hand and whispered, "Yes." And they kissed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally!" Ria whispered.  
"It took long enough! Being the Fanel family matchmaker is a full time job!"  
  
"Yeah, but you've already made a lot of good matches, including ours..." Ria's husband, Tavu, whispered in her ear.  
  
"I guess you're right." She replied as they engaged in a long passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that had a large mix of different things, hope you liked it, please review! Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	23. Unanticipated Guests

Disclaimer: Esca does not belong to me! But all original characters are mine!  
  
A/N: Sorry, I'm a hopeless romantic, so naturally my fanfics are filled with romance most of the time! Note: Kanai means wife and Itooshii means lovely, beloved dear child, sorry, I'm learning some Japanese thanks to Nagi-Chan, so I just felt like adding a word or two every few chapters... Flashback R&R! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 27: Unanticipated Guests  
  
"I can't believe my two oldest children are getting married, it seems like just yesterday when I married Van..."  
  
"Time flies when you're having fun," Varomi commented.  
  
"Yeah." Mira added.  
  
The three girls sat in Hitomi's room talking about the upcoming weddings.  
"I'm the only one leaving right now, everyone else will live here. And Asturia isn't that far away, I can visit you whenever I want Leo said, maybe spend the summers with you guys.  
  
"You do have a point Itooshii." Hitomi added.  
  
"I wonder if Dad and the Dragonslayers will show up?" Mira wondered aloud.  
  
"You invited THEM?" Hitomi asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Of course, they're the closest thing to a family I have besides Chid." And she sighed.  
  
"Well, we're your family now." Hitomi said warmly and Varomi and Hitomi gave her a hug.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Van asked, as he, Leo, and Daren came in, covered in sweat from training.  
  
"Nothing." Hitomi replied, kissing her husband and wrapping her arms around his neck. Van blushed and sat down on a nearby chair, where Hitomi sat in his lap. Daren walked over to his bride-to-be and spun her around, while she laughed, her silver hair getting in his face. Leo and Varomi hugged, as he kissed her forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ria was happy, she loved her husband and he loved her, but still, sadness lingered in her heart. A year ago, Ruvan had run away. They had found a note on his bed saying:  
  
Dear Mom, Dad, and Sis,  
I'm sorry to let you guys down, but I just can't live at the palace anymore. I just don't belong there. Everyone looks down on me because I'm younger and I'm a catperson. I want to be free of all the pressure of royal life. I'll miss you all, say goodbye to Daren, Var, and Leo for me Ria. I'm leaving Fanelia, I don't know when or if I'll come back. Until we meet again, my love to you all.  
~Ruvan~  
  
'Ruvan, why'd you leave?' Ria knew that the others and her parents missed him more than she'd ever know. Merle and Rune sat in the garden next to their statue. Merle ran her hand across Ruvan's face and a tear trickled down her cheek. Rune wiped it away and held her close. 'Oh Ruvan we miss you so...' the sad mother grieved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the day of Daren and Mira's wedding. Ria and Varomi were comforting Mira, who had last-minute marriage jitters.  
"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god..." Mira muttered as they helped her with her wedding dress.  
  
"Oh don't worry Mira! Besides the constant worrying and endless toil, marriage is a piece of cake..." Ria was going to say more, but Var nudged her in the ribs before she made Mira even more nervous then she already was.  
  
Mira was wearing her mother's wedding dress. She always carried it in her satchel; it made her feel closer to the mother she had never really known. It was white silk with lace and pearls stitched along the hem, waist, and collar. White sequins covered the bodice, making it sparkle. It had been Encia Schezar's before it came into Selena's possession. (She had found it while clearing up the items that remained in her decaying house, when she had returned to her body.) A veil transcended behind her, and she looked like an angel.  
"Ooh Mira! I told you, I told you you'd marry Lord Daren!" Ria squealed triumphantly.  
  
"You were right for once Ria..." Mira replied, her cheeks a bright crimson as she smiled at her archrival/best friend.   
  
Ria handed her a bouquet as they pushed her towards the square platform. It was where Van was crowned king, so long ago. Daren wore his ceremonial armor that looked much like his father's. He thought it was heavy and uncomfortable, but the advisors wouldn't let this future king dress casual on his wedding day like his father did. The advisors had decreased in their bugging of him. But he knew that eventually their nagging would continue, and he'd be old and they still wouldn't let him be. 'The curse of being royal, I suppose.' He often thought. A priest stood to one side of them. There were rows and rows of pews where all the people of Fanelia and all the royalty sat. Daren was extremely nervous, but he tried to just think of Mira and what a great Kanai she'd be, and it made him feel much better. Banners swayed in the breeze, and the aroma of a wedding feast fit for a king (no pun intended) wafted by, making their mouths water.   
  
Mira stood frozen for a moment at the beginning of the aisle, but then she saw Daren's smiling face, and progressed forward. "A Fanelian tune" (what Folken was always whistling) played loudly. Mira thought it was a very sad sounding song for a wedding, but it was a Fanelian tradition, so she let it go.  
  
Daren stood transfixed by her grace and beauty, her long silver hair trailing behind her. Van and Hitomi stood proudly on one side of Daren; there was an empty gap on the other side of the priest where Mira and her parents were supposed to be.  
  
'Dad? Gatty? Chesta? Where are you? I can't believe they wouldn't show up for my wedding.' She sadly sighed as she continued down the aisle.   
  
The cat families and Leo's family had pews reserved in the front. Dryden was happily counting the money he had made from selling food to the Fanels for the wedding. Milerna had insisted that they get a half off discount, but it was still a lot of money since they had to have so much food.   
  
Van looked proudly at his son; he looked so much like him on his wedding day, minus the armor. Hitomi looked back on the fond memories of her wedding day. The beautiful wedding cake, with frosting roses (not red of course) and a little figurine of Van and Hitomi on top. The flying towards the altar, Van's face smiling at her, that kiss, and of course the get-away flight... She couldn't believe that it had been over 20 years ago, she was only in her late thirties, and she could be a grandmother before she was forty at this rate. She smiled at Van standing next to her and could tell that he too, was thinking of their wedding so long ago.  
  
The guests remarked at how beautiful the bride was, and what a fine queen she would make one day. There were also comments about what a lucky man Lord Daren was to have Lady Mira. The royalty and the cat family smiled at Mira, they had become close since wherever Daren went, Mira wasn't far behind. They all thought that she would make a fine queen and that Daren had chosen wisely. Mira blushed at everyone's praise, as did Daren. Ria thought, 'Such easily embarrassed people, they're lucky they had me doing their matchmaking!' She grinned as she gave her own husband a hug, happy for her friends.  
  
Varomi was about halfway down the aisle, when it happened. There was the sound of screaming and a cold, evil laugh that Van recognized all to well. He went pale, as did Hitomi... She couldn't forget that diabolical laughter either, it still haunted her dreams, no, those dreams were nightmares.  
"Dilandau..." Van muttered under his breath, cursing that the guards hadn't been able to keep him away.  
  
Five blue and one red Alseides came into view. They flew over the horrified crowd, and landed in the bride's path. Daren looked terrified beyond all reason.  
"Dad!" Mira exclaimed running over to where the red Alseides had landed. Steam hissed as one by one each of the pilots got out of their guymelefs. Of course, the red guymelef's pilot got out first, all the guests gasped in horror, and many women fainted. 'Dilandau Albatou. He was back. But how?' Everyone wondered.   
  
Dilandau smirked at the shocked crowd, adjusting his tiara.  
"Hello daughter." He coolly said, taking her in with his crimson eyes. More gasps were heard from the guests.  
  
"Father, I am happy to see you." She replied, giving him a genuine smile.  
  
"You've grown Mira, where have you been for the last three years?"  
  
"Well, y'know, around..." She looked extremely nervous just then.  
  
Dilandau continued in an angry tone.  
"How could you Mira? How could you just abandon us like that? Are we not good enough for you? I guess we don't come close to this 'royal' crowd you've been hanging out with..."  
  
"No, that's not true..." She whispered, loud enough for only him to hear.  
  
"Yes it is Mira, you just won't admit it to yourself, you wanted this kind of family all along..." Mira remembered where she had gotten that advice she had given to Varomi when Leo had broken her heart, it had come from a special friend, a very special friend...  
  
"Why does Father hate me so?" A seventeen-year-old Mira asked Gatty and Chesta as they polished their swords.  
  
"He doesn't hate you Mira. He just doesn't know how to cope with all this, he needs your mom..." Chesta remarked.  
  
"Never would've known..." She remarked sarcastically.  
  
"You mustn't be so hard on Lord Dilandau..." Gatty started.  
"He loves you very much Mira..."  
  
"Gee, how can you tell? Is it the slapping, the cursing, or the ignoring, is that made you see?" She continued sarcastically, as she wiped away a tear that was starting to form. If there was one thing, her father had taught her it was to never cry.  
  
"Mira, it's OK to cry over someone you love..." Chesta softly said, comforting his friend.  
  
"I just wish that he'd love me for who I am. I can never be Philon, I can never be the son he always wanted, I can never live up to his expectations..." She trailed off.  
  
"You have a soft heart, just like your mother's..." Gatty commented.  
  
"But he does love you..." Chesta continued.  
  
"Oh just leave me alone!" She cried out harshly, running away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mira sobbed into her pillow, when she heard her door creak and her father come in.  
"Why are you crying girl?" He asked coldly.  
  
"For my family..." She choked out.  
"For the family I've never known for the last 14 years, and I'll never know again..."  
  
He had left the room, and that was the night that Mira had left to slay the dragon.   
  
"I guess it is true..." She whispered.  
  
"At least you admit it." He said still in his cold manner.  
  
"I wanted the love, that Hitomi has for her children, the pride Van has in them, I wanted that from you father..." She whispered, falling to her knees, tears staining the white silk.  
  
Dilandau picked her up, and carried her back to his Alseides.  
"First, I'm taking Mira home, then I'll come back to settle the score with YOU Van..." He gave a little high-pitched laugh as the six Alseides become a blur in the distance.  
  
"NO!" Daren cried with rage.  
"He took Mira!"  
  
"He's gone too far this time..." Van whispered, he ran over to Escaflowne's tomb.  
  
"Wait Van, stop!" Hitomi pleaded.  
"Let Daren handle it! You're not as young as you used to be!"  
  
"I won't let his heart be broken. I know how it feels, when I thought I lost you..." He whispered, kissing her.  
"I bind myself by blood pact once again, to thee, Escaflowne. Sleeping dragon, awaken!"  
Van placed the energist into the guymelef's chest, for the first time in over 20 years. Escaflowne kneeled before its master and Van could hear its heart beat. He jumped into the cockpit and turned Escaflowne into a white dragon.  
  
"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Hitomi protested, climbing in beside him.  
  
"Me too." Daren said, jumping in before Van could say anything.  
  
"Bring her back, Lord Daren." Ria whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Not what you expected, huh? Well, more to come, I have no more idea then you do... Check out my other fic, Angel of Dreams, when you want something to read, I'm making slow progress, but once I end this, I'll add chapters to other fics more often, I love this fic of mine, but it's extremely time consuming... R&R! Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  
  



	24. Life is Precious

Disclaimer: * Goes insane since she doesn't own Esca! * BUT I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!  
  
A/N: Last chapter was a little unexpected for you, the readers, and for me. I was going to cut off a few possible chapters, and just write a sequel, but I changed my mind when typing it. I love writing this; I just couldn't end it! But I promise those of you growing impatient, it WILL end, it'll just be a few more chapters and maybe a sequel chapter...or perhaps a sequel story, the possibilities are endless... Thanks for being so loyal in reading this; it is so much appreciated! And I'm sorry to those of you who think I put Allen ooc, you're right, he probably wouldn't act like that, but who knows, maybe Hitomi's rejection eventually got to him... Note: Aishiteru means: I love you Tadaima means: I'm back, I'm home in Japanese, thought it was appropriate, sorry, I'll try not to use so many phrases like that, I just couldn't resist when I saw these... Well, R&R! Remember: * Dream * Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 28: Life is Precious...  
  
* There was a beautiful sunset. It was red, orange, and pink, and it filled the usually blue sky with beauty. Three year old Mira sat on the ground with her parents. They sat on their favorite hill, overlooking the western mountains. Dilandau had his arm wrapped around Selena, and Mira sat in his lap, playing with the hilt of his sword.  
"Look at that sunset," He remarked.  
"It's red, just like my Alseides..."  
  
"Can't you think of anything besides killing and your guymelef?" Selena asked in impatience.  
  
Dilandau shrugged, "Hey, I think about my flame-thrower too..."  
  
Mira wasn't disturbed by this battle, she knew her parents loved eachother, and this was just another one of their endless squabbles.  
"Daddy, why does the sun set?"  
  
Dilandau hesitated before answering.  
"Umm... Because it, just does..." He replied.  
  
Selena rolled her eyes.  
"Great answer, Mr. Science."  
  
"Well sorry! I never liked science much, that was Strategos's expertise!"  
  
Selena sighed, and Mira was puzzled why her question hadn't been answered yet.  
"So why does it?"  
  
"Well, I guess so there'll be a tomorrow..." Selena replied, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Great job MRS. Science."  
  
"Give me a break..." She muttered.  
  
The sun finished setting and the stars came out gracing the sky with their silent beauty.  
"I think I know why Mommy and Daddy." The little Mira piped up.  
"It's so we can see the stars."  
  
The parents looked perplexed at their child's simple logic, and wondered if indeed that was the reason. They gazed at the stars for hours, pointing out constellations that they remembered to Mira.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked.  
  
"What is it Mira?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Will we always be together?"  
The parents didn't know what to say. Mira was so innocent, yet she still was so naïve about life.  
Dilandau decided what to say, "Sure we will Mira. As long as there are stars in the sky, we'll always be together."  
  
And Mira fell asleep that night in her parent's warm embrace.  
  
Mira remembered that. It seemed so long ago, that was before everything had changed. She missed that love. She missed it terribly, and she finally awoke from her troubled dreams... *  
  
"W-Where am I?" She asked confused. She had expected to awake in the walls of the Fanelian castle. But she had awoken in a room that looked vaguely familiar.  
'It's my old room, Tadaima...' She thought to herself.  
  
"Glad to see you're up." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Oh Gatty." She said, giving her old friend a hug.  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Lord Dilandau brought you back home when we showed up at your wedding."  
  
"Where's Daren?"  
  
"Daren? Who's that?"  
  
"My fiancé!" She angrily exclaimed.  
  
"Ahh."  
"I really don't know Lady Mira. But Lord Dilandau is waiting for you in the kitchen." And with a bow, he exited.  
  
Mira couldn't find anything to wear. Everything in her closet was too small, and she hadn't been able to bring any extra clothes. The ones she was wearing now, her wedding dress, was not appropriate. She knew that her father would be angry with her for doing what she was about to do, but she had no choice. Quietly, she softly treaded down the hallway, into the room she hadn't been in for years. Her parents's room looked different then how it looked before her mother had died. When Selena had been there, there were always fresh cut flowers, and the windows were always open to let in the warm morning breeze. The windows were shut with the curtains closed, and a long-forgotten vase lay in pieces on the floor. The walls had once been a cheery sky blue with a hardwood floor; mother had even painted puffs of white to look like clouds on the ceiling. Now the walls were blood red, and the carpeting was midnight black. What used to be a bed, lie in splinters all over the floor. The fireplace looked like it was used quite often, and she noticed that her father had used parts of his bed as kindling. She wandered over to the wardrobe, and found a red and black uniform similar to her father's. She hurried to put it on, and tucked her sword in her belt; there was even an extra coronet. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen and stood at attention. Viole walked in, and not noticing Dilandau sitting at the table, bowed to Mira, thinking that she was his commander.  
  
"Viole..." Dilandau calmly said, before striking his slayer across the face.  
  
"Forgive me Dilandau-Sama..." He fell on his knees in reverence.  
  
"Don't let it happen again..." Dilandau angrily told his slayer, pinning him against the wall. After a few minutes of fear and a bloody lip, he let him, go and Viole scurried off to the Dragonslayer's dorm.  
"Hello daughter." He calmly greeted Mira.  
  
"Father! How could you do this to me?" She angrily stammered.  
  
"I was only acting in your best interest..." Dilandau smirked.  
"Besides, how can your fiancé possible match up to your home, the home that you abandoned?"  
"I didn't abandon it! I just couldn't take it any more, with you ignoring me and Mother and Philon's deaths, it held too many painful memories..." Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she held them back, her father hated tears.  
"I was going to be married, to a wonderful man..."  
  
"Who is this wonderful man?" Dilandau asked mockingly.  
  
"Daren... Daren Sidan de Fanel..."  
  
"FANEL?!" Dilandau's face was amplified with fury.  
  
"Yes, Fanel, Daren Sidan de Fanel, Son of King Van and Queen Hitomi, Prince of all Fanelia. You'd think you would be happy that your daughter is marrying royalty..."  
  
"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE FANELS ARE OUR SWORN ENEMIES?!" Dilandau angrily replied.  
  
"Maybe they are to you, father..." She coldly replied to his outburst of hatred.  
  
"That spoiled prince's father cut my beautiful face!"  
  
"Mom seemed to like you in spite of it." Mira replied, as she went reeling across the floor from her father's slap.  
  
"Insolent girl. Don't ever mention Selena around me!"  
  
"Why, why does the slightest mention of mother send you cowering?"  
  
"That's none of your business, nosy girl."  
  
"I'm making it my business." She persisted.  
She walked up to her father, and put her hands firmly on his shoulders.   
  
Suddenly, she was reeled backward into a world of black. She saw through her father's eyes, the Dragonslayers annoyed him with their stupidity and Mira, she looked so much like his lost love, Selena. Oh how that name haunted him so. 'It's all my fault, her death is all my fault...' He grieved.   
  
Her father, he was, no he couldn't be, yes he was, he was crying. He was kneeling at her mother's grave crying his eyes out. His crimson eyes were even redder than usual and puffy. He placed some white roses by her tombstone, as his tears fell like silent raindrops. "Aishiteru Selena." He muttered.   
  
'I guess that's what happens when you hold in your emotions,' Selena thought, 'You cry silent tears...' Unknown to her father, Selena's angel hovered above him and she was smiling at him lovingly. 'Mother loved father right up till the end, and father loved her just as much, maybe even more... Poor, Poor father...'  
  
"Oh father, I'm so sorry, I now see how much you truly loved my mother..." She said, hugging him, forgetting that she hadn't embraced him like this for the last seventeen years.  
  
Dilandau wasn't sure how to react. He just stood there letting her hug him, he didn't know why...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Fanel family, minus all the children except Daren, sat in the Escaflowne, admiring the scenery. It had been quite a long while since any of them had experienced such a beautiful view. This wasn't the time for happy thoughts though. Van and Hitomi could see Daren's crestfallen expression. 'He loves Mira so much, this is just breaking his heart...' Hitomi observed.  
  
'Oh Mira... I hope you're all right...' Daren thought as the breeze rustled his raven hair.  
They flew for several hours, Mira's face imprinted in Daren's mind. 'I'll save you Mira, I promise...'   
  
Finally, they were in Zaibach. After the capital city had been destroyed, the Zaibachians had rebuilt, those who didn't wish to moved out into the country. Dilandau was one of these people who didn't want to waste time rebuilding the city of the future. He lived off to the east of it, in a densely wooded forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau was still being hugged by Mira, when a strange blue column of light appeared...  
A girl, no a woman, came down in it, she seemed a little puzzled, but she saw the two moons in the sky and looked relieved. She had blue hair and beautiful light blue eyed, 'They're like Selena's...' Dilandau noted. A dark blue hood covered her face, which she let down once she had landed. She had a sword attached to her black belt and she wore a simple white shirt and blue pants. She was beautiful. Dilandau looked up from his hug to look into her eyes.  
"Hello, my name is Raena, I come to you, Dilandau Albatou, with a message, it's from Selena." (A/N: Did you think I'd never bring Raena back into the story?...)  
  
"How do you know my name? What cruel joke are you trying to play on me?" Dilandau angrily replied when he heard the sender's name.  
  
"It's no joke, it's the truth Dilandau."  
  
"Selena's dead. I don't think she'll be sending me many messages." He sarcastically stated in a melancholy tone.  
"How do you know Selena anyway?"  
  
"She... was... my... best... friend..." Raena whispered in regret.  
  
"But how can that be?" Dilandau wondered aloud.  
  
"I was trying to find my family and I ended up here in Zaibach... You were off on some killing spree, so Selena let me stay here for about a month. She was so kind, she was the best, not to mention the only friend I ever had..."  
  
"Oh Raena, I just don't understand Dilandau, all he does is fight and kill. He's so bloodthirsty, but he's so loving of Mira and me, I just don't understand... How can he kill all those men, when he knows that he just orphaned a child, or widowed a wife? They're not any different than us, I just wish I could make him see that..." She looked down at the little silver haired girl that was asleep in her lap.  
  
"I don't know Selena, I don't even know Dilandau, just tell him how you feel..." Raena replied.  
  
"I love him so much... I just wish he understood..." Selena whispered as she carried the sleeping Mira to her bedroom.   
  
"Even though I only knew her for a short while, I treasured our friendship..." Raena said in a soft tone.  
  
Raena had a unique ability to transfer her thoughts or memories into images for others to see, Dilandau had seen how depressed Selena had been on his attitude towards life.  
"I never knew she felt like that about me..." He muttered.  
  
"Dilandau, you mustn't mourn over Selena so, she loves you, you'll be together again someday..." She thrust the note into Dilandau's hand and drew her cloak back over her head, the blue light returned and she was gone...  
  
'My dearest Dilandau,  
  
Oh Dilandau, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I had to leave you behind. But it was destiny, it wasn't your fault, or mine, or the children's. It was the fate alteration engine, it shortened my life, just like it did to you friend and commander, Strategos Folken. It was fate, we were meant to meet, but alas, we were also destined to be separated, but I swear to you, I'll always be beside you, because... well, I love you Dilandau. But I'm sure you already knew that... Remember when we first met, how we kissed under the cherry tree, the cherry blossoms swirled around us, and one landed on your nose, it made you sneeze and I laughed, that's when we discovered that you were allergic to cherries... Then there was that time that we slept under the stars, the sky like a blue blanket covering us, the stars like silver sequins lighting up the night, that seems so long ago now... Those memories make me smile. I remember when I first held Mira in my arms. She was so small and innocent, defenseless, she made me want to protect her, shelter her from all the pain this world brings. Oh Dilandau, I never got to live life to the fullest, those ten long years, I was deprived of half of my short existence in this cruel, cruel world...Sad really...I missed out on the joy that is life...I remember the flowers, my brother's voice as his hair blowed in the breeze, my mother smiling at me, I also remember, when father left, mother cried for weeks, her eyes puffy and red... I remember the flowers I picked for mother, as I dashed through the sunny fields in my sandals, made by her...Then I remember, being sucked into that horrible machine and taken far away from my home and what remained of my family... They cut off my hair with a sharp blade, laughing as if they were taking pleasure from my suffering...A servant kicked me into a dark room, which was musty and cold, I cried, I couldn't help it, it was all too much... Then, I know you remember him too, Jajuka, the kind dogman who cared for me, my childhood friend...We wandered around the pretty fields, looking at all the flowers... Then one day, they were taking me to the sorcerers' lab, Jajuka told them that he wouldn't let them take me, and they grinned evilly as they commanded a soldier to beat him. I cried as my blue eyes became watery, I screamed in protest, humph...like that would change a Zaibach sorcerer's mind... I was strapped to a bed, and then, everything went black... To think, those are my only memories until I was fifteen years old... I'm sorry I'm going on and on like this, but it's for Mira's knowledge. Dilandau, don't be so hard on her, she loves you as much as I do, it's no one's fault that Philon died, she can never be your son... It was meant to be... I miss you Dilandau, never forget, you must never forget, that I love you...more than anything...  
  
Love,  
Selena Albatou'  
  
Dilandau stared at the letter, so many memories lay within, and it hurt now to dwell upon them. Mira had read over his shoulder, and was struggling to hold back tears.  
"You can cry Mira, you deserve a good cry..." Dilandau quietly commented.   
He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Have a happy life daughter, it's what...Selena would have wanted..."   
  
He smiled at her, not the smile of a bloodthirsty killer, but that of a human being, and that's when the blue pillar of light returned, taking Mira back to her "real" home...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that was kind of lame, but don't flame it OK, I'm having a little writer's block, and I haven't gotten to a good stopping point yet, so, * sigh * bear with me... I've started school again too, so that doesn't help... I'm sorry I use ... so much, it's just what I do, so just try to ignore them if they bug you. There are a couple chapters left until it's over, so enjoy, and PLEASE review! Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	25. A Reunion

Disclaimer I'm just a kid, unfortunately for me, I don't own Escaflowne, but the original characters (There are quite a lot in this fic...) ARE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO YAY FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: All of you out there who haven't had to start school yet, I envy you, * sigh *, listening to my Shop teacher drone on and on about inches is NOT my idea of a good time... Please understand if I can only add a couple chapters a week, since I have 3 fics, I must alternate my time. However, on Saturdays I'll probably be able to add a chapter or two to all three!!!!!!!! * Complains how Esca has such a stupid ending and how boring her classes are... * Sorry, it's just SO hard to bear...  
  
Chapter 32: A Reunion  
  
Daren sat with his head in his hands. It was dark now; he looked up at the Mystic Moon. 'How dare you shine, on a night such as this...' He scorned.   
"How can the stars still glow when you're not here with me Mira?" He sighed, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Please go away, I don't need your consoling right now, I just want to be left alone."  
  
"Ok..." Said an unsure voice as she walked over to the campfire.  
  
Daren seemed a little disturbed at how his mother's voice had changed. He drew his sword and pointed it at the black cloaked stranger's back.  
"Who are you?" He asked angry of this intrusion on his campsite.  
  
The cloaked figure turned around and asked, "Now is that any way to greet your fiancée?" The figure decloaked to reveal a girl, a very familiar girl.  
  
"M-Mira?" Daren asked in wonder.  
  
"Yep, that's me!" Mira replied, giving her husband-to-be a hug.  
  
"B-But h-how did y-you get..."  
  
"Please Daren, no questions now, I just want to go home and sleep, I'm beat!" She cut him off, as she yawned widely.  
  
"Oh... sure..." He replied, suddenly an idea formed in his head and he grinned mischievously.  
  
"I know that grin Daren Sidan de Fanel, you're up to something..." Mira observed, in a suspicious tone.  
Suddenly, a blind fold was over her eyes, and she started screaming.  
  
"Shh... Shh... Mira, it's just me..." Daren said, soothing her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed in rage.  
  
"You'll see..." He whispered as he picked her up.  
  
"DAREN! PUT ME DOWN!" She protested as she attempted to kick him in the jaw.  
  
"Relax." He calmly replied.  
  
Suddenly, Mira felt like they were flying, but no, that was impossible. Daren was playing a trick on her and in a minute, she'd probably be dropped into a muddy creek or something. Suddenly, the blindfold was ripped off and Mira looked around, curious to where they were. She looked down and saw nothing but sky and the ground far below and she started screaming, and tried to jump out of Daren's arms.  
  
"Mira, be still!" He commands in a forceful tone.  
"Oh my god! Daren, what's happening? We're gonna die! I just know we're gonna die!" She screamed as she clung to him desperately. She tried to put her arms around his back, but she couldn't. There were two white furry things in the way.  
"What are those...?" She asked in bewilderment.  
  
Daren blushed and said.  
"Umm... let me think, well how did I ever know? They're wings!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Daren, are you a..."  
  
"Umm... well, yes..." He replied, unsure of what her reaction would be, now that she knew that her husband was what all of Gaea considered a "demon." He was surprised to feel gentle hands caressing his wings and he looked around to see Mira gawking at them in wonder.  
  
"They're wings of an angel..." She muttered, as she caught a drifting feather.  
She then became angry again, "DAREN! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME THAT YOU WERE A DRACONIAN?"  
  
"You never asked..." He replied.  
  
"Well, it's not a common question!" She hotly replied. She tried to turn away from the wings, but their grace and beauty was hypnotizing.  
"I could stay up here forever," She said, as a shooting star passed.  
"Just like last time..." Mira murmured as she watched it streak across the sky.  
  
"The second time a star passes over two young lovers, it means good fortune and great happiness... Or so the royal astrologists said. I never really believed what those old fools said, but for once, I think they were right..." He whispered as he stopped in midair and they engaged in a long and passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A day later...  
  
Once again, Mira was walking down the aisle in that dress of hers. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and each step, took everything she had. 'Hopefully, this time I'll make it to Daren...' She mused as she progressed. After what seemed like years, she reached him. Her angel with the sparkling green eyes. The priest droned on and on about commitment and unity and all that stuff, but Mira didn't pay much attention. She was preoccupied by looking into Daren's eyes.   
  
She was about to kiss Daren, when a familiar scene came into play. It was the same, the woman screaming, the guests gasping as the Alseides landed. 'This is familiar.' She sighed, rolling her eyes.  
'I'm never going to be married at this rate...' She silently thought. '  
What was that that Varomi was saying the other day, 'I'll be the forgotten Albatou, doomed to spend the rest of my life as a spinster with a pyro-maniac running loose in my house, who seems to be cursed with the worst luck on this particular planet...' The guests looked slightly disturbed and Daren looked utterly confused as Mira tried to stifle back a laugh. Like last time, the red Alseides opened to reveal Dilandau and he hopped to the ground, Gatty and Chesta following this time.  
"Father, you came!" She happily proclaimed, with a look of amusement on your face.  
  
"How could I ever miss my only daughter's wedding?" He asked, though his tone sounded as though it was a line he had practiced.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise... Why did you come this time, to burn Fanelia down around me?" She asked.  
  
"Like I said, I came to see your wedding, alright!" He replied in a frustrated tone, stroking his flame-thrower thoughtfully.  
"He never would have come if we hadn't threatened to dismantle his guymelef!" Chesta happily proclaimed, as Gatty stepped on his foot and he jumped up and down. Mira pretended not to hear this remark and kissed Daren, binding them together forever...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: No, it's not over yet... MWAHAHAHA! I might redo this chapter, ran out of time... Add more to my other 2 tomorrow! Well R&R! Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  
  



	26. How Long?

Disclaimer: * Sigh * I don't own Esca, leave me be...  
  
A/N: If I don't add for long intervals it's because a) My teachers have gone insane and have decided to give me 2 hours worth of homework (what else is new?) b) I'm stuck baby-sitting my stupid siblings, or getting paid to watch other kids... (Hey, I could afford a new Esca CD...) c) I'm out of town d) Lazy e) Too many extra-curricular activities... f) Fanfiction.net is down and I am bummed out just sitting, staring at a blank computer screen... g) I'm dead, how sad... Well, I hope to have a few more chapters, these are chapters aimed years ahead at a time, so don't start screaming at me that I skip ahead too much in the next few, it's intentional, so R&R, and enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter 33: How Long?  
  
5 years later... (A/N: Sorry, it's such a big gap, I'll probably write another flashback chapter when I feel inspired...)  
  
Mira sat in the gardens, under a gazebo. A small pond rippled next to her, and cherry blossoms fell from the trees, twirling around her. (A/N: Don't ask what's with me and cherry blossoms, OK? Just don't ask...) The wind picked up and caught her silver locks, as they blew with the breeze.   
"So much has changed..." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Mother?" A small silver haired boy with green eyes and a small girl with raven hair and blue eyes tugged at her skirt.  
"What's wrong mother?" The boy asked.  
"Why are you so sad?" The little girl asked as a tear glistened in Mira's eye.  
  
"Oh, no reason..." She whispered to the wind.  
  
"Is it about father?" The boy asked, in a knowing tone.  
  
"Yes, dear, I suppose it is..." She murmured in reply.  
  
It had been 5 years since she had married Daren, 5 years since she had become Princess and future Queen of Fanelia... 4 years since she had become the mother of her two little twins, Tekui and Vara... 6 months, since Daren had disappeared... A war with one of Zaibach's neighboring countries had begun, when they weren't letting Fanelian trade ships pass through their borders. Daren had insisted to go out to the front lines... He had been gone for months, fought battle, after bloody battle. Mira had been playing with the twins outside in the gardens, when a scout arrived. An arrow was through his back and as soon as he halted his horse, it died right there on the spot.  
  
The scout coughed up blood as he sputtered out, "The king, the king is gone..." Then, he too died, leaving Mira pale in shock and grief. She had abandoned Tekui and Vara and walked inside in a ghost-like trance. She walked into the parlor and saw that Hitomi and Van must have heard the news. Hitomi was white, the green gone from her eyes; she sobbed into Van's shirt, as Van cradled her, fighting back tears himself.  
  
After a few minutes, Hitomi finally noticed that Mira was in their presence.  
"Oh, Mira, here me and Van are, sobbing like overgrown babies, when you're a widow, and my poor little grandchildren are fatherless..." This made her break into a fresh onslaught of tears.  
  
"Shh... Shh... It's all right darling..." Van whispered as he tried to sooth her.  
  
"No it isn't, my baby, my little baby boy, he's gone..." She whispered clutching his chest.  
"I remember when I first held him in my arms, when the nurse told me that I had a son..."  
  
"Wondering about your boy are you?" A hunched over figure cackled as she walked in, draped in a black cloak.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Van held Hitomi tighter, glaring at the mysterious person.  
  
"Don't treat your sister that way, brother..." Said the figure as she threw off the cloak, to reveal that it was indeed Raena.  
  
"Why do you always show up like that?" Asked Mira puzzled by the many times Raena had helped their family, and then just disappeared like that.  
  
"Call it habit I suppose, the royal life's not for me!" Raena replied.  
"But now, for more pressing matters..."  
"Want to know about your boy?"  
  
"Yes sister, please tell us what happened..." Van pleaded with his mysterious sibling.  
  
"I will assist you, dear brother..." She replied in her calm voice, as she projected an image from her mind.  
  
//It was Daren. He was stumbling blindly through a forest, blood coating his head, searing in pain. Salty tears ran down his bloody cheeks as he grimaced with each step, he had broken two ribs and had sprained his ankle, he used a piece of wood for support as he stumbled along. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground unconscious, blood flowing from his gaping wounds. Out of the darkness, many pairs of little eyes emerged, they muttered in some strange tongue and circled the prince, coming closer and closer, then the vision blacked out...//  
  
Mira looked more pale than before and she and Hitomi wouldn't stop screaming. Raena muttered a strange word and they were instantly silent. Their mouths were still open, in that gaping position, but no sound was coming out.  
  
"What did you do?" Van asked, in slight amusement.  
  
"I simply used a silencing spell I learned in Valoria." She replied, she snapped her fingers and the screaming once again echoed throughout the hall.  
  
"He's all right, but that's all I can say." Raena said in her eerie apologetic voice that ran a shiver down everyone's spines.  
"Goodbye for now..." And she wavered away.  
  
"That woman has a million different ways of leaving..." Mira remarked.  
  
"Yes she does." Van replied to his daughter-in-law.  
  
"MOM! DAD! MIRA! WE TOOK THE FASTEST AIRSHIP WE COULD WHEN WE HEARD THE NEWS!" Queen Varomi de Fassa exclaimed as she burst into the room, stopping to catch her breath.  
"Here, take him..." She said to her mother, shoving the baby into Hitomi's arms. Leo followed soon after, holding his little daughter's hand as they walked steadily towards the group.  
  
"Hello everybody," The king of Asturia greeted the mourning group.  
"I'm sorry about Daren, you know he's my best friend... Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
"No, my friend, it's in fate's hands now..." Van replied.  
  
Everyone was surprised to hear Hitomi laugh.  
"Fate... Ha... Fate's just a cruel joke that tricks you into believing it..."  
  
Leo and Varomi became King and Queen of Asturia a year ago, when King Dryden and Queen Millerna died in a buggy accident on their way home to Palas. They had a son and a daughter, Hitomi and Van's other set of grandchildren. Selene and Feron de Fassa. Selene looked like her Fassa grandmother, but with green eyes like Hitomi's. Feron had chestnut colored hair and peculiar eyes that were between amber and brown. Feron was only a few months old, while Selene was around the age of two.  
  
'How long can these children keep their innocence? How long until they too will be plunged into the ever raging war which is our destiny?' Van thought in concern as he watched the children giggling as they played tag outside. 'How long?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You've captured the dragon then?"  
"Good job boys, I knew I could count on you lazy lummoxes!"  
  
The prisoner was led in and the figure gasped, "B-Brother?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ooh cliffhanger... I know that was short, but just live with it ok; it's almost 12, so I kind of need to go... Anyways, you know the drill, R&R and come back for the next chapter! Sorry to those of you who want me to just quit right now, new ideas just keep popping into my twisted little mind, this may go on for a while longer... Oh yeah, and I have been inspired for flashback chapters, they're coming up in the chapter after 34... Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  



	27. Mutterings

Disclaimer: * Screams in rage * I don't own Esca! No suing me! But like I've told you countless times, I own all original characters!  
  
A/N: Like I said, MUCH more to come... Ideas? Post em in your reviews, and I'll consider them, and if you have any good Gaean sounding names, please post them, I need more... Thanks! Read and Review! Note: wadoko da means, "Where is...?"^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 34: Mutterings  
  
"What is it milady?" The soldier who was guarding the prisoner asked as he kneeled hand over his heart.  
  
"Oh, nothing Rau. You're dismissed." She sent him away with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Yes Empress." He walked out of the room, still facing her in a bow-like position dragging the prisoner with him.  
  
The woman walked over to her throne and collapsed in it, groaning as she covered her eyes with her hand.  
"I had no idea that the dragon was Daren."  
She picked up a bottle of wine that sat on the table next to her. She poured some into her goblet and swished it around thoughtfully. Frustrated, she threw it at the door and it shattered into millions of pieces, the red liquid shattering on the hard stone floor.  
  
She sat there for what felt like hours, but was probably minutes before standing up and heading out the door. She walked down the hallway, entering the door labeled, 'Dungeon...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daren blinked several times, awaking from unconsciousness...  
"Where am I?" He whispered. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a dank and dreary dungeon surrounded by shackles and torture devices. He shivered, and felt the blood dripping down his face. He looked over and saw a bearded catman sitting in the corner. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, rocking back and fourth, muttering to himself things only comprehensible to himself.  
"Nureia wadoko da?" He screamed, banging his head against the bars.  
  
"Stop it!" Daren commanded, shaking his fellow prisoner.  
  
"Shut up!" The guard barked.  
"Your wife died a year ago, get over it..." He spat in the catman's general direction as he went back to his mutterings.  
  
Daren felt great pity for him, he must have gone insane in this solitary confinement they called "the dungeon." The room seemed to turn ice-cold as the clicking of boots was heard on the stone floor.  
  
"Empress." The guard muttered, falling on one knee as a sign of respect.  
  
"Leave us." The woman commanded in an icy tone.  
  
"Yes Milady."  
  
The woman paced in front of the cell, ignoring the catman still shaking, trying to figure out what had happened to his late-wife.  
  
"Who are you?" Daren commanded.  
  
She laughed a cold-hearted laugh, as though amused at his attitude.  
"How dare you talk to the Empress of all of Zaibach in such a manner?" She barked. With a wave of her hand, Daren was kneeling on the floor screaming from the pain that engripped him.  
"That's better." She remarked.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Daren screamed.  
  
"Stubborn little boy aren't we?" And Daren fell on the floor again.  
  
She lifted her cloak and Daren looked up at the blonde-headed woman that must have been younger than him. She reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't place the resemblance, but it was just in looks mind you... All doubts left his mind as the woman unleashed a pair of snowy white wings.  
  
"Sister?" He asked in confusion and terror.  
  
"Memory of Fanelia is dead." She coldly replied, drawing her wings back in.  
"I am Memoria Zai, Empress of Zaibach."  
  
"Where's Hope?" Daren asked, afraid to know the answer.  
  
The cold empress looked like she might shed a tear at this question.  
"Hope is dead. She died years ago. She was a wretched stupid girl."  
  
"What happened?" Daren asked.  
"What happened to you Mem?"  
  
"I was reborn. I have truly found my calling. I am Memoria, and I will rule all of Gaea!"  
  
"But why?" Daren asked, in a confused stupor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, that was short, ran out of time. More tomorrow! Ja ne! R&R! Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  



	28. Why?

Disclaimer: I am SOOOO unlucky, I don't own Esca...  
  
A/N: YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!!!! * Jumps up and down in excitement, then crashes and looks very dazed @_@ * THANKS! WOW! I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS!!! YAY!!! Well, thanks for all your support; I'll keep annoying you by never ending this fic... And to think this all started one day after I had finished reading great V/H romance... * cough Phantom Angel's cough * And I decided to write my own, I hoped for a couple of good reviews, and had intended for it to be about 10 chapters long... That sure changed a lot, ne? Well enjoy, R&R! ^_^  
Vocab:  
Shinda: They died?  
Wadoka da?: Where is...  
Baka: Moron, idiot, etc...  
Chan: Used after a person's name means dear, etc...  
  
Chapter 35: Why?  
  
"Why? What a stupid question? Why does anyone do anything?"  
  
Daren scratched his head, he had no idea.  
  
"You blubbering fool, it's destiny. Destiny is so cruel as to have stolen from me my family and my world... I will control destiny, just as my master, Lord Dornkirk, Emperor of all of what you see before you did!"  
  
"Some kingdom." Daren sarcastically replied, eyeing the dirt and filth of the dungeons.  
  
"Shut up you insolent fool!" She commanded, as he foamed at the mouth, eyes glazed over.  
  
"So how did you, my little sister, become ruler of all of this?" He mockingly asked after he recovered.  
  
"Well, it was quite simple really... You know when Hope and I left for the Mystic Moon, we never got there..." She spat out the word 'Hope' in disgust.  
  
"Well that's obvious..." He replied.  
  
"We were walking through the forest when some soldiers came upon us and asked us where we were going. Naturally, we didn't tell them. They seized us, knocking us out and taking us to their lord's castle. When we awoke a few hours later, there was a man staring at us, he seemed quite curious. Being the older sister, I protected Hope who was cowering behind me. He told us that his name was Lord Turo, Emperor of Zaibach. He said that our Atlantean heritage would help him in his quest to create a perfect future for Gaea. I was intrigued by his proposition, but Hope wouldn't even give it a thought. He took us to our own room and gave us some new clothing, for we had been pillaged by thieves and the frocks we were wearing at the moment were not at all flattering, if you know what I mean. We emerged a while later into a splendid room where several men sat around a table. I hated to admit it, but they were all dashingly handsome. One in particular caught my eye, he had bright blue eyes dark brown hair, he seemed to be staring at me, although I cannot be sure about that..." She blushed at this before continuing.  
"'What is your name?' Lord Turo asked.   
  
'Memory, Sir. Memory Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon. And this is my sister Hope.' I replied, still looking at the man with the blue eyes.   
  
'What bizarre names. Couldn't your parents come up with something more original?' He asked mockingly.  
  
'Our parents are dead, sir.'  
  
'How did you get here?'  
  
'We traveled from Fanelia.'  
  
'Fanelia? I thought you said you were from the Mystic Moon!' He screamed in frustration.  
'True we are FROM the Mystic Moon milord, but we have lived our entire lives in Fanelia since we were quite small. We were on our way back to the Mystic Moon when your MEN rudely interrupted our quest!" I said angrily, not appreciating his nosiness.  
'And when you free us, we'll be continuing on our mission...'  
  
'Don't bother.' He coolly replied.  
  
'And why not sir?' I asked in disgust at his rudeness.  
  
'There's nothing left...'  
  
'W-What do you mean?' I stuttered, stumbling backwards.  
  
'Just what I said. There's nothing left...'  
  
'B-But how?' I asked in bewilderment.  
  
'The Mystic Moon was destroyed. The whole planet and her people, gone, nothing left except their records in our history books. Somehow, something in it's core reacted and it just blew up I guess.'  
  
'This can't be happening...' I whimpered, tears trickling down my cheeks.  
  
'Oh but my dear, it IS happening...' He said, in a cold monotonous voice, emphasizing the word 'is.'  
  
I fell to my knees, clutching Hope to my chest as we burst into heart wrenching sobs.  
  
'It's all right. Everything will be OK.' The man with the blue eyes said, as he put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.  
  
'My family, they're gone. I have no one, I have nothing left...' I muttered.  
  
'Stay with us.' Lord Turo said.  
'Become Princess of the Zaibach empire. You can marry my son, you have spirit girl, I like that...' The Emperor replied, looking at Hope, waiting for her answer.  
  
'Who?' I began.  
  
'Allow me to introduce myself. I am Urano Retu de Zai, Prince of Zaibach.' Said the blue eyed man, bowing to the unrevealed princess.  
  
'And you, dear Hope, may marry my younger son, Varu...' He said, as a blonde haired man, with the same blue eyes as Prince Urano stepped forward. Hope sat on the ground, blinking, not uttering a word. She always was a stupid girl...  
  
'Of course I will...' I screamed in joy, jumping into Urano's arms as he twirled me around.  
  
'Good, the wedding will be in one week...'  
  
That night Hope and I were sitting in our room looking out the window.  
'Sister?' Hope asked me.  
  
'What is it Hope?' I asked, displeased to be disturbed, thinking of my fiancé, Urano.  
  
'I think we should go home.' She replied thoughtfully.  
  
'Don't you remember Hope? We have no home, Lord Turo said so.'  
  
'I mean our home with Daren and Varomi, and Mom and Dad...' She said wistfully.  
  
'Have you forgotten? Aunt Hitomi and Uncle Van AREN'T our parents Hope-chan! Our parents are dead. They're dead, you hear me? DEAD!" I screamed, shattering objects that I threw from my nightstand.  
  
'But Mem, they love us, and... I miss them.' My sister said with tears in her blazing blue eyes.  
  
'We don't belong there. We just get in the way. Our true calling is with Urano and Varu. This is our fate.' I replied.  
  
'Remember what Aunt Hitomi said, that thing about asking the stars, that your wishes will always come true... The power of the stars...' Hope sighed.  
  
'Aunt Hitomi just talked a lot of nonsense, you believed too much of it.' I said, snorting at my sister's obvious stupidity.  
  
'I have faith in Aunt Hitomi, that's all... I have faith...' She said, before falling asleep.  
  
'Hope, you are quite a lot like your name...' I thought as I too fell asleep.  
  
The next morning I awoke to a servant girl shaking me.  
'Milady! Milady! Lady Hope, she has disappeared. Gone she is. Oh Lady Memory, what do we do?' She asked in concern, clutching her cap, her knuckles white.  
  
'If Hope doesn't want to stay here, and wants to be foolish, then fine. Let her go off and die for all I care.' I replied, turning back to my slumber.  
  
They found the wretched girl eventually, caked in mud, eyes wide in disbelief at her capture.  
'I can't believe you'd hunt me down like dogs! You filthy sons of the devil!" She screamed as she kicked the guards restraining her.  
  
'Hope, why are you so foolish?' I asked, rolling over on one side so I could see my bedraggled sister in her rage.  
  
'Why are you so content to throw away your life to be with that Zaibach scum?!' She screamed in rage as she was led to a separate room to be cleaned up.  
  
Hope tried to escape many times after that, always being caught and brought back, but still she was determined to return to you guys. I was married and from then on, I was called Memoria Kanzaki de Zai, Princess of Zaibach. Hope was to marry Varu later that week, but..." Unconsciously, a tear sprang to Memoria's eye.  
"The foolish girl got herself killed in Dragon's forest. We found her body, a dragon nearby with blood on his tail from where he speared her. I was very happy with Urano; later that year, his father died and we became the rulers of this blessed land, saved by Lord Dornkirk. He went into battle to help an ally country, but, he was killed in battle. Damn you wretches, who killed my love, my Urano..." She screamed at him as he collapsed on the floor again.  
  
"You bakas are the ones who started this whole thing!" He muttered as he slowly got up again.  
  
"HA! We started it? If your damn parents hadn't ruined our ideals in the first place, this whole thing wouldn't have happened!" She screamed back at him.  
  
"Well sorrrrrry." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Nureia wadoka da?" The bearded catman asked again, interrupting the sibling's conversation.  
  
"Shut up you old fool! Nureia died! She's gone, and there's nothing you can do about it!" She screamed at the grieving man.  
  
"How can you be so cruel?" Daren asked, looking sadly upon the broken man, who still hadn't grasped that he was a widower.  
  
"That wretched beastman won't tell me the secret of Atlantis!" She said coldly.  
  
"How would he know?" Daren asked indignantly, wondering if Memoria was slowly losing all saneness.  
  
"He's from Alkazar, of course he knows... Those beastmen are the keepers of Atlantis's secrets..." She said darkly.  
  
"Alkazar?" Daren asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes Alkazar. A village of catpeople who live by the waters of the river Matatui. They know all the secrets of Atlantis. We captured this man and his wife when we burned Alkazar to the ground."  
  
"Cadira wadoka da?" The beastman asked, in a whimpering tone.  
  
"Yes, your young daughter is dead too!" She impatiently yelled at the catman.  
  
"Shinda?" He asked in confusion.  
"SHINDA!" He screamed as he fell to the stone floor, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"His daughter died with the rest of his cursed people, his wife died a while ago. She stabbed herself to death." Memoria continued talking to Daren.  
  
"We've tortured him, murdered his family and village, starved him, yet still he won't tell us the secret!" She screamed in rage, kicking the beastman.  
  
"The power of Atlantis, is the power of the heart." The catman whispered.  
"I loved Nureia and Cadira. I loved them with all of my heart..."  
"Daren!" The catman said, clutching Daren by his bloodstained shirt.  
"Tell my family, tell them Daren. Tell my mother; tell Ria, that... I'm sorry..." He whispered. His grip loosened, and he fell dead on the floor.  
  
"RUVAN!"  
"RUVAN!" Daren screamed, trying to shake his friend awake.  
"Ruvan, no... Ruvan..." He muttered, as Ruvan's blood dripped on the cold floor.  
  
"I thought he'd never die, troublesome beastman..." Memoria muttered.  
  
"How can you be so cold?" Daren screamed.  
"Ruvan was my friend, he was your friend, but you murdered him in cold blood..."  
"The gods will never forgive you for this my sister, never..." He said.  
  
"Well, I'll bide my time with the gods, right now I need to figure out another way to get the secret of Atlantis now that this baka's dead." She said, kicking the lifeless body.  
  
"Ruvan, my friend, Ruvan..." Daren whispered, cradling his friend's body as the iron door shut, once again confining him in the dark, dreary room...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know that was really violent... Believe me, it hurt me to kill two of my characters, but it was for the plot of the story, that's why I never really tried to develop Hope and Ruvan... It really hurts me to do this, but this is just how it will be I guess... But I'll figure out something, this just keeps coming into my head; I don't know where it's going, although I do have a faint idea... Another depressing chapter * sigh * maybe the next one won't get everyone down so much... Sorry again, please don't stop reading, I just had to make it dramatic, it will get happier, I promise... Arigatou my friends, and Sionara... * Sadly walks away *  
~Trunks Gal~  
  



	29. Reinitiated

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca, if I did, it would be quite odd, and at this point, more depressing than it already is... * Forever and Ever comes to mind... * Darn it, why does it have such a crappy ending? UGH! * Throws sharp objects at TV * UGH! BANDAI BETTER MAKE A SEQUEL SOMEDAY, OR THEY'LL ANSWER TO ME! * Not like that's saying much, cough cough * Well, sorry for my usual ranting, just ignore it and enjoy the fic... (In case you haven't figured it out by now, all original characters are MINE!)  
  
A/N: I am SOOO sorry everybody, I don't know where that last chapter came from, I've been cut off from my caffeine, and it was 12:30, I must have been in a dramatic mood I guess, that was NOT my usual style, too depressing... I warn you, some parts of the next few chapters will probably be similar, but as I promised, it WILL get happier eventually, I swear... And no PrettySenshi1519, I don't hate you because you're an Allen lover, you're entitled to your opinion, personally, I can't stand Allen with all his chivalrous crap, but if you can, then good for you... I did warn those of you who complain about the Allen bashing in a previous chapter, so I'm sorry if you're mad about it, this is a fic for lovers of Van and Hitomi, and maybe a few Dilandau/Selena fans... Well, enjoy! R&R! ^_^  
  
Chapter 36: Reinitiated  
  
Daren whistled the Fanelian tune his Uncle Folken had always been seen whistling, according to his dad. He was chilled to the bone; Ruvan's body still lay in the corner of the prison cell.  
'Oh my friend, life was so cruel to you, my poor, poor friend...'  
Daren remembered the time they'd spent together in their youth when Leo wasn't around and Ria was tired of the "stupid boys" as she had called them. They had waded in the streams in the gardens, fought mock battles with swords made of sticks, caught fish and frogs in the creek, or just sat around, enjoying doing nothing. Ruvan had always been like the brother Tion never was, Tion was always too young to do anything with... And Ria, well Ria was a girl, she just didn't like doing the things he liked to do at times, and the same went for his sisters. Leo was always in Asturia, unfortunately for both of them, since Leo hated it, because there was nothing to do. Then, there was the day that Hope and Memory had left to go "home." Everyone told them they'd miss them, for they loved them like they were part of the family, but they felt that they belonged on the Mystic Moon. His parents had cried, they felt like they were losing their daughters... How could Hope and Ruvan be dead and sweet little Memory be a bloodthirsty killer who killed with no remorse? It just didn't make since...  
  
"On your feet!" A soldier barked grabbing Daren's arm and leading him out of the cell.  
  
"Mira." He muttered as he was led away...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Daren..." Mira cried, as she sobbed, her tears making ripples in the pond she was by.  
"You have to be all right... I just know that you're all right..." She screamed to no one.  
What was the point of living if her one true love, her Daren, was dead? There was none she supposed her children might draw her away from death, or maybe her father, no, she wasn't sure if HE'D make her not want to die. He was a little warmer to her, but there was not that much of an improvement.  
  
"Don't cry mother, it will be OK." Her young son comforted her.  
"Daddy will come home and prove everybody wrong!" Tekui reassured her.  
"I don't want to be king, father will come back, grandma says so." He said wisely.  
  
"I hope your grandmother's right..." Mira replied, hugging her son while brushing back a lock of his silver hair to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"I just know she is, I just know it!" He stubbornly replied, tears rolling down his cheeks as he ran off.  
Tekui was a prince of Fanelia after all... If something happened to both Van and Daren, he'd become king, and he was only three... He hated being the prince, everyone expected too much of him and it was hard... Daren sympathized with his son, knowing what it was like to shoulder that burden. Mira didn't want anything to happen to her parents-in-law. She loved them like her own father and mother, she didn't want to be queen either... She wished that Daren had been born a peasant, and they could live their lives in simplicity with minimum worries and cares. She took her children to visit their grandfather often. Dilandau didn't seem fond of his grandchildren for some reason or another, maybe it made him feel old, she wouldn't know... She loved being a mother of these two bright, young, happy beings, they comforted her when she was down, and they were always there... She just wished Daren could be there right now...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daren was led back to that familiar throne room and saw his "former" sister sitting on her throne.  
"What is it now?" He muttered.  
"Haven't you already caused enough pain and suffering for one day?"  
  
"Nope." She replied.  
"And you'll address me by my proper title you writhing worm!" She reprimanded him.  
"COME IN!" She barked at whoever was outside the door.  
  
"Empress, I received a summons the other day..." The man began, before eyeing Daren.  
"OH NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!" He screamed in rage.  
  
"Dilandau?" Daren asked in disbelief.  
  
"Who'd you think it was DAREN?!" Dilandau asked angrily.  
  
"I just wasn't expecting you on top of everything else..." Daren muttered at his angry in-law.  
  
"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off 'bonding' with those children of yours or something?" Dilandau asked in disgust.  
  
"You try dealing with her!" Daren replied, pointing at Empress Memoria.  
  
"Ah. Dilandau, how wonderful to see you again." She said, as he kissed her hand, a very un-Dilandau like thing to do, but it was necessary as a sign of respect under such circumstances.  
  
"Milady Empress Memoria. How goes everything?" Dilandau asked, still in a bow.  
  
"You two know each other?" Daren asked in astonishment.  
  
"Well, she is empress after all Fanel." Dilandau snapped.  
  
"Dilandau, I trust that you've reestablished the Dragonslayers?" She continued as Daren gasped.  
  
"Yes Milady, our training will soon be completed."  
  
"I want you to take THIS one under your wing..." Lady Memoria said, pointing at the still shocked Daren.  
  
"BUT MY LADY! HE'S A FANEL!" Dilandau protested.  
  
"All the more reason for you to train him, you can inflict physical discipline on him if he's under your command after all..." She replied.  
  
"All right Milady. If you insist."   
He shot an unappreciative glance in Daren's direction as he muttered, "Why do everywhere I go I run into a Fanel?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, not so depressing at least, the Dragonslayers are being reinitiated? I wonder why... hmm... More to come, stay tuned... R&R! ^_^ Arigatou and Sionara!  
~Trunks Gal~  



	30. Dragon Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca, there would be WAY too much fluff and romance if I did... Not that that would be a bad thing, I personally think...  
  
A/N: Well, my loyal readers, I hope I haven't lost some of you in the last few chapters, I dunno maybe school was getting me down or something... This is just a VERY unpredictable fic at times; I don't really know where it is going either... Once I've finished I'll probably combine some of the chapters so it won't look so intimidating. I'm glad that most of you have stuck by me, I really appreciate it, because I love to write these, and your praise keeps me going... So, once again, thank you my friends, I will continue my fic, until I've decided that I've already made it too long and you people will all die of boredom if I go any longer... Review when you're done, thanks! ^_^  
  
Chapter 37: Dragon Revealed  
  
Daren looked up at Memoria in disbelief.  
"I'M WORKING FOR HIM?" He asked in anger.  
  
"Yes Daren. One of the Dragonslayers died in battle the other day and we need a replacement. I think you will suffice being good with a sword and all. And being under Dilandau's rule might help get that stubborn streak out of you!" She replied her eyes cold.  
"You'd just get in the way if you remained here. You will train alongside the Dragonslayers and when Dilandau has finished your training you will come here and we will march onward to battle and the glorious future that is in store for us!" She laughed, but it was more of a cackle.  
  
"You have this all planned out, don't you?" Daren asked mockingly.  
  
"I suppose so. I've waited, ever so long... And now, my dreams are beginning to unfold. She snapped her fingers and two guards came in, carrying a limp prisoner.  
"Yes, excellent. Maybe this one will tell us the secret." She whispered just loud enough that if you strained your ears, you could hear.  
  
"According to the Utavu clan, this one put up quite a battle." A guard commented.  
  
"They had to use Wuru powder to knock her out." The other said.  
  
"Their leader demands double the usual pay for their services." The first guard added.  
  
"If those morons weren't so good at tracking down people, I assure you, their little village would be in flames by now, and it may still be that if they don't work on lowering their demands. I should have had Dilandau torch that village when he first told me about it. Tell them that next time you see them Viru." A dangerous glint in her eyes, as though daring him to defy her.  
  
"Yes Milady." The guard replied, as they bowed their way out of the room, prisoner still in their custody.  
  
"What is the Utavu clan?" Daren asked in confusement.  
  
"You sure like to ask questions, but this one I will answer." She lazily replied.  
"The Utavu clan is from outer Ispano. Rejects I guess you could call them. Never interested in building guymelefs, they were outcasts, knowing that if they were found, they would be killed for they are thought of as a bunch of useless menaces, and by the Ispanos cowards. They are small in size and gifted in sorcery and tracking. When someone wants someone or something found, they hire them. I found them camped in Eastern Zaibach, no doubt trying to find refuge away from their country's borders. I should have destroyed their whole village, but I decided that I could kill them later, after they had done my bidding. They threatened me with their magic, not that I'm that afraid of it mind you, noting that the Zaibach sorcerers have stronger powers than all of them combined, so we settled on an agreement. The first five years, they would work for us free of charge in exchange for protection from their homeland and the other countries. When the five years were up, I decided that they suited my taste as soldiers, and we agreed in payment for further services, although I no longer guarantee their protection." She finished, taking a breath.  
"They're the ones who brought you here in the first place, after all you are the dragon, a piece of the puzzle, waiting to be found..."  
  
"I'm no dragon! I'm prince of Fanelia, Daren Sidan de Fanel, son of Van and Hitomi de Fanel, descendant of Atlantis! Nothing more!"  
  
"But you are incorrect Daren. You have heard 'The Legend of the Black Dragon,' have you not?"  
  
"Of course I have, it's a common Fanelian tale." Daren replied in disgust at her stupidity.  
  
"Then you know how it goes, when evil is to arise, a Draconian child is born, destined to become the dragon that will save his people from certain doom?"  
  
"That's just a bedtime story, nothing more..." Daren muttered.  
  
"Sorry brother, but it is more fact than fiction as I will reveal to you tonight..." Daren looked angrily, as she paused, wanting to leave him in suspense.  
"Ever since I became empress, I have strived to find the element that will operate this machine..." She said, pointing at a large metal contraption on the other side of the room.  
"This machine can fufill your deepest desires, making them a reality. But something is needed to make it function correctly. After Emperor Dornkirk had the Atlantis machine up and running, he had planned to tamper with this device to try to make it work. But alas for our poor Emperor, his ideals were never reached, for he met his death on your Uncle's blade..." She remained silent for a moment in respect for the dead Emperor.  
"My sorcerers found Leon Schezar's journal again, which was taken from us many years before, and found entries about this machine that he had written in ancient Atlantis writing. Being part Draconian, I was able to read it without the slightest difficulty. The writing said, 'Find thy path with fate in mind, for this machine is the only one of its kind. Past, present, future revealed, from this machine hence commeth all that has been sealed... You will find thy calling, thy strength; thou shall exceed thy peers, if the dragon is brought here. A touch of silver, a touch of blue, the dragon's weakness, it is true. His scales are black, his eyes are green, beware, for he is more dangerous than he seems. Your fate be changed, your goals reached, if you listen to what has been preached...'"  
  
"That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard..." Daren commented, looking quite bewildered.  
"Why do you think I'M the dragon anyway? I think you've gone off your rocker..."  
  
"Silence fool!" She commanded as he bit his lip so hard, it began to bleed.  
"You are what I've been searching for, with you, I will finally reach my ideals... My fate will be altered, and I will live in eternal bliss!" She cackled after this comment.  
  
"How can you even understand what those idiots were trying to say? Were they PURPOSELY trying to be confusing, or is it another one of our 'special' talents?" Daren asked sarcastically.  
  
"Anyone with half a brain knows what they're trying to say... They're saying that all my wishes will come true now that I have you, the dragon..." She muttered.  
  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'M NOT A DRAGON YOU MORON!" Daren said in fuming rage.  
  
"Fine then. I'll prove it to you myself." She declared, walking over to him.  
  
"Oh no. That's not necessary..." Daren said under his breath, backing away from the insane empress.  
  
"Aishita modokono berlulu dushiti..." She began to mutter, her eyes closed.  
  
Daren felt an odd sensation as she continued her haunting chant.  
'What's happening to me?' He wondered as his voice became hoarse and then he couldn't speak anymore. His back began to split open and his body felt like it was on fire. He screamed in horror, since that seemed to be the only thing left he could do, but the scream turned into a roar. His hands and feet became clawed as he began to grow higher and higher.   
  
The empress stopped chanting as she looked up in wonder at her work. Before her stood a dragon. His midnight scales illuminated from the chandeliers glow, his eyes a blazing green that seemed to look into your very soul. Dark green wings emerged from its back as it hissed in fury. Each of his feet as big as a carriage, his limbs as long as tree trunks, he was indeed a sight to behold. The dragon growled fiercely, fire shooting out of the abyss that was its mouth.  
"My... you're looking a tad different today brother..." She commented with a smirk. She began her incantations again and slowly the dragon shrank in size, turning back into its original state, being a dazed Daren.  
  
"What just happened?" He asked in between bewilderment and fury.  
  
"I simply showed you your true form brother..." She replied sweetly.  
"Believe me now?"  
  
"What did you just do you witch?!" He yelled at the still smiling empress.  
  
"Just like I said, I simply revealed who you really are... You should be thanking me, now you won't have to go through an identity crisis..."  
"But it proves my point... You're the dragon that we need for the machine, and once I've found out how it works, my bright future lays before me..." She snapped her fingers a few times and some guards escorted the still gaping Daren from the room.  
"Yes... soon all my dreams shall become reality..." She whispered, as the night went dark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Creepy... Well, I had intended for this chapter to turn out differently, this just came up when I was thinking about the whole dragon thing, so this was the result. If her incantation has any REAL words in it, then it is merely coincidental since I just made up her chant from scratch... Hope you liked it! Review, next chapter tomorrow maybe... Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	31. Aishiteru

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca... All original characters (the list goes on and on and on... * energizer bunny walks by *) are MINE!  
  
A/N: I thought the last chapter was OK, not sure about this one yet, guess I'll find out once I've written it...  
I found it interesting when I looked up the names Daren and Mira to see what they meant, since I just made them up on the spur of the moment. Coincidental, ne?  
  
'Your name of Daren gives you a clever mind, good business judgment, a sense of responsibility, and an appreciation of the finer things of life. You are serious-minded and not inclined to make light of things even in little ways, and in your younger years you had more mature interests than others your age. Home and family mean a great deal to you and it is natural that you should desire the security of a peaceful, settled home environment where you can enjoy the companionship of family and friends. Whatever you set out to accomplish you do your very best to complete in accordance with what you consider to be right. In the home you assume your responsibilities capably, having the self-confidence to form your own opinions and make your own decisions. Others can rely on you; once you have given your word you will do your utmost to fulfil a responsibility. However, there is a tendency to be a little too independent in your thinking and it is difficult for you to accept the help of others when you should. Due to your strong sense of responsibility, you could experience worry and mental turmoil through assuming more responsibility than you should. Friction could arise through others feeling that you were interfering with their rights and privileges, even though you are only trying to help.  
  
Your first name of Mira has given you energy, drive, and ambition, but also an almost excessively strong-willed and independent nature. While you are creative, inventive, and ingenious in practical matters, and always ready to initiate and promote new undertakings, you often experience difficulty in bringing your undertakings to a successful conclusion because of your own changing interests or changing circumstances. You become intensely involved with everything you plan to do, but the stress arising from frustrating obstacles or misunderstandings with others could prompt you to be intolerant and sarcastic in your expression, with breakdowns in congenial relations with family and friends a possible end result. True relaxation and peace of mind are elusive under this name.'  
  
I just thought that was cool... Completely unintentinally my characters are like their names. I'm a genius and I never even knew it! ^_^; * Everyone falls over as they sweatdrop *   
  
I've repeated the terms a ton so look them up in the other chapters if you have no idea what I'm saying, here we go! Keep reviewing! Thanks and enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter 38: Aishiteru  
  
'I'm a dragon...' Daren thought in bewilderment. He just couldn't get used to this newfound bit of information.  
'And I'm going to be put under Dilandau's command...' He shuddered at the thought.  
'Surely he wouldn't kill his own son-inlaw?' Daren tried to tell himself. But it wasn't very good reassurance. He knew from the glint in Dilandau's eyes. He was a bloodthirsty killer. He'd do anything for what he believed in. Fire and death... That was all that mattered to him. His wife had mattered too, but that was a thing of the past...  
  
"On your feet!" A guard barked.  
  
"What's the rush?" Daren muttered as the guard kicked him from the cell, he eyed the girl in the cell next to his. She looked so vaguely familiar. He was sure he had seen her somewhere before, but he decided to ignore that for the present. He was led down a dark corridor, musty, smelling of damp earth and sweat. The floor was dirt, the ceiling was dirt, he was surrounded by various shades of brown.   
  
The prisoners cried out as the guard passed.  
"WATER!"  
"PLEASE! HELP ME!"  
"IS IT TIME?"  
"YOU'LL NEVER TAME ME, YOU ZAIBACH SCUM!"  
Many prayers were muttered, and Daren felt sick, seeing that many of the prisoners were dead, still lying on the cold ground. He vomited losing his last few day's worth of food, and the guard beat him with his club as he spurred him forward into the darkness...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When's DAR-EN! Supposed to be here?" Dilandau asked Gatty, mocking Daren's name.  
  
"He should be here anytime now sir. His discussion with Empress Memoria took longer than they originally thought." Gatty replied, standing at attention in front of his commander.  
  
Dilandau swished his wine around in his glass, watching it with intensity. Wine was the color of his eyes, he had always liked wine. It soothed him. He had always sat up late at night with Folken and they had celebrated the day's triumphs with the alcoholic beverage. He had first had it when he was 12. He had slipped a bottle of wine out of Folken's private stores and had instantly loved the drink, stealing Folken's whenever possible. He had eventually been caught and Dilandau-Sama drinking wine had become an accepted fact. Dornkirk had always chatised Folken for it, saying it made the boy even more unstable and that Folken would lead to their downfall. Which in the end, was pretty accurate. But Dilandau doubted that the end of the glorious Zaibach empire was all on account of him drinking wine. He laughed softly and the Dragonslayers looked quite bewildered, not used to their general laughing in such a manner.  
  
"Are you all right sir?" Chesta asked in concern. His cheek turned red as he was struck.  
  
"That's none of your business! All of you! Out of my sight, NOW!" Dilandau sighed as they departed, Chesta rubbing his sore cheek.   
"Incompetent fools..." He muttered as he stroked his scar.  
  
"That's not the way to talk about your troops, now is it?" A nearby voice echoed into the darkness.  
  
Dilandau instantly recognized the all-too-familiar voice of his son-inlaw.  
"I don't have the time to deal with you right now. I'll kill you later." Dilandau murmured, going back into his state of endless waiting.  
  
"You shouldn't threaten to kill one of your own soldiers." Daren replied, with a smug look.  
  
"So she went through with it, ne?" Dilandau asked in pure boredom.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Daren replied thoughtfully.  
  
"First lesson as a slayer..." Dilandau whispered as he grabbed Daren by his shirt collar and punched him in the face.  
"My name is Dilandau-Sama. And I am general of Zaibach's most elite soldiers. The Dragonslayers are at my command, and at my mercy..." He shoved Daren against the wall, still holding him by the collar.  
'One of the few advantages of these weird Fanelian shirts.' Dilandau thought to himself.  
  
"Yes sir." Daren mumbled his face aching. He received a blow to the stomach.  
  
"What was that?" Dilandau asked, taking great amusement out of this whole turn of events.  
  
"Yes, Dilandau-Sama." Daren said more clearly, as he clutched his stomach.  
  
"Good. I see we've reached an understanding. Dar-en!" He emphasized as he gave a satisfied smirk.  
"You're dismissed." He muttered.  
"DALET!"  
  
"Yes, Dilandau-Sama?" Dalet asked as he raced into the room, giving his commander a dignifying bow.  
  
"Take this new recruit and get him settled in. And Dalet?"  
  
"Yes sir?" Dalet asked.  
  
"If he causes any trouble, just do what I'd do."  
  
"Yes sir." Dalet exited the room, Daren following behind. He shot Dilandau an angry glare over his shoulder as he headed out the doorway.  
  
"Yes. Excellent." Dilandau's voice echoed in the empty room as the glass of wine dropped to the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is the dorm, and this is where we train." Dalet told the boy standing behind him as he gestured to the various rooms.  
"And that's the galley. Warning, don't try the mystery meat crap they give us." Dalet warned in a knowing voice.  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that." Daren commented, looking around curiously.  
  
"You'll be expected to train at least 5 hours a day. Breakfast at 6:00, training begins at 7:00, lunch at noon, dinner at 5:00. After dinner, the night is yours, unless we're in battle or otherwise instructed. You are not authorized in Lord Folken's or Lord Dilandau's private chambers."  
  
"I could have figured that out by myself." Daren muttered in disgust, since this guy seemed to think he was a complete moron.  
  
Dalet chose to ignore this remark and continued.  
"These are the guys..." He heard an angry huff and turned red in embarrassment.  
"Oh yeah, AND girls."  
  
"That's better." A voice from the crowd replied.  
  
"Guimel, Gatty, Chesta, Viole, Migel, REFINA..." He turned to look at the blonde pony-tailed girl who had interrupted him earlier.  
  
"HOW old are you guys?" Daren asked in interest.  
  
Refina looked even more angry at this remark and began socking Daren in the head.  
"NEVER... smack ASK... punch ME... Stomach blow THAT... Hit square in the jaw AGAIN!" She angrily screamed at the quite bewildered Daren, who now had more injuries than he could count from the past few days.  
  
"Okey dokey..." Daren replied, rubbing his sore jaw.  
"You still fight pretty well for someone your age..." He said under his breath.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Refina screeched.  
  
"Umm... Nothing... I was just saying how YOUNG you look..." Daren hastily added.  
  
"That better have been all it was..." Refina muttered in contempt before going back to her original conversation with Chesta.  
  
"These are our other new recruits..." Dalet tried to overlook the feud.  
"Keiji, Shin, Variel, the only other girl slayer."  
  
"And PROOOOOOUD of it!" Variel, the pink haired girl replied.  
  
"Well... umm... yes..." Dalet muttered in frustration of always being interrupted by these annoying women.  
"And that's pretty much it. There are other slayers, they just aren't around, probably out getting drunk or something..." Dalet remarked in obvious dislike for this younger generation of slayer.  
  
"Well, perhaps I'll just have to go find them..." Daren commented as he raced from the room.  
'I'll never get used to all this leather...' Daren thought. He had changed into his official Dragonslayer uniform, and it felt very confining although he looked quite good in it actually. While observing his outfit, he failed to notice he was about to collide with someone.  
"Gomen nasai." He muttered as he rubbed his head. He knew he was gonna be hurting in the morning after such an abusive day.  
  
"It's all right." A somewhat muffled voice replied as the figure continued down the hallway.  
  
"Wait!" Daren called back to the mysterious person.  
"Are you a Dragonslayer?"  
  
"Yes and no." The shadowy person replied.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Daren asked in impatience.  
  
"I am not part of Dilandau-Sama's Dragonslayers, but I have slayed a dragon."  
"You may call me Aishi." She turned away, Daren still not catching a glimpse of her masked face.  
  
"Ok..." Daren muttered.  
"Too many mysteries in my life. They just turn up, one after another..."  
  
"Hey! Daren! The dorm's THIS way!" Variel called to the confused raven haired boy.  
  
"Oh. Thanks." He called back, running in her direction.  
  
The dorm seemed fairly simply, 15 cots, 15 lockers, a few bathrooms. He noticed that the girls got their own.  
'It figures...' He thought.  
It was themed in blue in black with Zaibach Insignia everywhere. Daren walked over to what he presumed was his locker and found in smelled.  
  
"Yuck." He commented as the few Dragonslayers in the room laughed at their new found comrade's disdain for his storage space.  
  
"Here." Keiji said, throwing him a bottle of some sort.  
  
"What's this?" Daren asked in confusion.  
"Ode de Dragon? You're giving me this dragon scent to spray all over my junk? I know from experience, dragons are not the best smelling creatures."  
  
"Better than Ode de Bariu. He got killed the other day." Variel said, with regret in her voice.  
"I must admit though, he needed a few more showers and quite a bit of deodorant."  
  
"Great. I get the locker of a dead guy who smelled." Daren commented.  
  
"Anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude!" Shin commented, as he cleaned his sword, grinning at Daren.  
  
"So how did you guys get roped into this job anyway?" Daren asked, flopping down on his stiff cot.  
  
"We weren't 'roped into it!'" Variel exclaimed in fury.  
"Don't you know what an honor it is to be chosen for the Dragonslayers. Thousands of boys all over Zaibach train their entire lives just for the opportunity to try out to join. You didn't even have to take the test. You're lucky. The empress must think fondly of you."  
  
"Yeah. Right." Daren sarcastically replied.  
"That witch hates my guts."  
  
"Don't call the Empress a witch. That's treason you know." Shin smugly commented.  
  
"Like I care. They're going to kill me anyways. I might as well die with the last insulting word." Daren said as he tried to get comfortable on the thin matress.  
  
"Why do you think they're going to kill you?" Keiji asked.  
  
"For crying out loud, they flat out told me. Morons, they're all going straight to hell." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What a positive attitude!" Variel remarked, frowning at her new friend's pessimistic views.  
  
"If your whole life was going down the drain, I don't think you'd be smiling either." Daren commented.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked another one of the slayers in their 20s, named Urei.  
  
"I just got taken by a bunch of midgets from a battle where I was about to die. My family probably thinks I'm dead. I just found out that I have a cousin who has turned to the dark side. My other cousin's dead. The Mystic Moon where all my mother's family came from has been blown up. I know no one here except my pyro father-inlaw who wants my head on a platter. One of my best childhood friends just died in a filthy dungeon without ever making it home to his family who still thinks he's alive. My poor little son is probably terrified out of his mind that he's next in line for the throne. My wife probably has decided that I've gone to a better place and decided to move the children in with that blasted father of hers. And there's a war going on, that I'm supposed to be fighting. Does that answer your question?" Daren replied.  
  
The Dragonslayers were silent.  
"That's quite a long list." Variel whispered.  
  
"You have a family?" Urei asked.  
  
"I've never had a family." Keiji muttered.  
"Just a squadron."  
  
"Sorry Daren. We didn't know it was like that." Shin said, placing a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him.  
  
"It's all right. There's nothing you could have done anyways. I just need to find a way back to them. Back to Fanelia. Back to Mira..."  
  
Shin sidled up to Variel and said, "Oh how I missed you so!" Taking his girlfriend in his arms and kissing her. Immitating Daren's anguish.  
"Oh why do these things happen to me? It must be my rotten luck!" He proclaimed.  
  
"Cut it out." Daren muttered.  
  
"Sure, your highness." Shin replied, making a mock bow.  
  
"To think, we're in the presence of royalty." Keiji said with amusement in his voice.  
  
"Don't get all excited, being royalty isn't all it's cracked up to be." Daren said into his pillow, trying to drown out the voices.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU CHILDREN! GO TO BED!" Dalet roared at them as they fell silent, one by one falling asleep.  
  
"Don't worry Mira. Some how, some way, I'll return to you." Daren whispered to the still night.  
"Aishiteru." And the raven haired angel fell into deep slumber...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Why do I continue this fic sooooooo long, It's a curse I guess. Don't get mad at me, I can't help it... * Ducks flying objects * Don't kill me!!!!!!! If you really hate long fics, don't read. I'll probably split this up once it's done, but I'm too lazy to do it now. Stupid ff.net, always screwed up, ugh... SOOO FRUSTRATING! Well, review, Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Our Tale Comes to an End

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, if I did you bed I'D have a sequel out by now. But alas, I don't, never have, never will unless I suddenly win the lottery a hundred times over. However, the billions of characters are MINE!!! Oh, and do you want any info about the characters? The peeps from the other sites bugged me about it?  
  
A/N: I TAKE TOO LONG! CHOP OF MY BLONDE HEAD IF YOU WANT, BUT THEN YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!! Umm... * cough cough * yeah, sooo... Thanks for the reviews, I hope to get a few more before I begin my revising, which will make it much better, if you have any requests for revises mention them now our forever hold your peace... I really appreciate you guys sticking with me through this, despite it's umm... length... I think that almost everyone who's reviewed said they liked it and that makes me feel REALLY GOOD inside. I am planning the sequel already... * The online peeps scream, "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS?!" And hiss at Trunks_Gal * I just can! * Smiles sweetly * When you read the end you'll see why... * Cackles evilly * Well review when you're done, compliments/comments, NO FLAMES! Later! ^_^  
  
Note: Kore kara zutto... itsumademo- Japanese for: For always and forever  
Sayonara- Japanese for "goodbye" Doubt I'm spelling it right, I've seen many different ways, same with Arigatou (Thank you)...  
Tadaima- Here I am, I'm home  
  
Chapter 40: Our Tale Comes to an End...  
  
Daren sat in silent thought, next to the dead body of his comrade. Keiji's bright cerulean eyes were dull and hollow, his face pale, blonde hair limp. But the unnerving thing was the smile plastered on his lips, wherever he was now, he was happy, Daren was sure of that.  
"Keiji, I only knew you for a few days, but still, I'll miss you, my friend. I'll never forget you, Kore kara zutto... itsumademo. Rest in peace."  
He closed the boy's eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, picking a flower from a nearby rose garden and gently putting it in his hand.  
"Sayonara..." And he walked away, grasping Keiji's note tightly in his fist.   
  
"It's about time you're back." Dilandau muttered as Daren returned.  
  
"Slayer Keiji is dead." Daren replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"We'll notify his family." Dilandau replied in the same relaxed tone.  
"For now, we're off to battle." He stood up from the boulder he had been perched, Daren and the others following, Daren shooting glances over his shoulder to Keiji's final resting place until it was but a blur in the distance.   
  
Variel and Shin walked side by side, holding hands for reassurance, a look of fear in both sets of eyes.  
'They've never seen someone die before.' Daren realized from the look of shock and horror in those haunted eyes.  
  
"You OK Daren? You look a little pale." Urei inquired, looking slightly worried.  
"That was pretty bad back there. How he just died all of a sudden. You must be newbies like Variel and Shin here." He said, gesturing to the slayers behind them.  
"I've been in battle before in my old squadron, they thought I had a knack for it and promoted me to the Dragonslayers." A look of pride shined in his eyes from those words.  
"My dad was really abusive, joining the army was the only way I could escape from him."   
Daren placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and heard him mumble a muffled, "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, I was a lady of one of those high-class families in Asturia. Variela Jeté de Lumir. I was betrothed to this one idiot Lord something-or-other, so I ran away with Shin here." She said, hugging the dark-haired boy next to her.  
"He was a servant in my family's manor." She smiled up at Shin and they exchanged a brief kiss. It made Daren's heart weep, it reminded him of his and Mira's affection for one another.  
  
"Yeah, well, umm... I don't have some 'inspiring' story to share with you. I'm Prince of Fanelia. Have a wife, a son and a daughter. Went to battle and was kidnapped. Now I'm here. End of my story." Daren said, leaving out the part of finding his mother's planet destroyed and discovering that he had an evil cousin who planned on taking over Gaea.  
  
"Now wasn't that special." Urei commented, rolling his eyes.  
  
"YOU FOUR BACK THERE! QUIT THE JABBERING!" Dilandau barked back at the minors.  
  
"Hey, I think I recognize your last name. Did you ever visit Fanelia?" Daren asked Variel who was still kissing Shin.  
  
Breaking the kiss Variel replied, "I once went to Fanelia with my family, but we didn't go to the royal palace. I remember, mother gave me a few dollars and said I could buy myself something pretty in the marketplace while she and father discussed a trade with some merchants. My little brother Taron and I ran around looking at all the things for sale when we got lost. I guess I cried, I don't remember much, I was very young, only three I imagine. This little boy, he had hair much the color of yours Daren, came up to me and asked me what was wrong. I proudly told him my name, I thought it was a big deal being a Lady who was in need of assistance and he said he'd help me find our parents. It took awhile, but we eventually found them, searching frantically for us. I remember how proud I was of myself for not spending that money and I handed it back to my mother. It was quite foolish of them to just let us wander off like that, but I guess they just wanted us out of their hair for a moment. I turned around and the boy was gone, and I never got to thank him." She ended her memory, and looked thoughtful.  
"It's you." She whispered.  
"You're the boy from the marketplace, you have those same green eyes." She pointed at him accusingly and Daren looked quite bewildered.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I was rarely allowed to leave the castle, and I was always with a samurai when I was. It couldn't possibly have been me."  
  
"NO! IT WAS YOU! I KNOW IT WAS!" She insisted, her eyes fixed with a fiery glare.  
  
"A Prince of Fanelia does not lie Milady." Daren coldly replied.  
  
"What did you call me?!" She shrieked.  
"I am NOT a lady, I AM SLAYER VARIEL! SUCH IS HOW YOU WILL ADDRESS ME!" She screamed at him, engulfed in rage.  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Variela, but it would be simply disrespectful to address a lady otherwise." Daren said, sweeping a bow and kissing her hand.  
  
"UGH! YOU!" She said, slapping him across the face.  
  
"That's not the first, and it won't be the last." Daren said, rubbing his blistered cheek.  
  
"ENEMY ATTACK! ENEMY ATTACK!" Gatty screamed as he ran past them.  
  
Just then, a siege of soldiers appeared on the horizon, shrieking throughout the canyon. They were trapped, they were pressed into a corner, and they were doomed to die against Daren's allies. Daren could run up to them, show him his royal pendant, and be spared, but what about his friends? How dare he call them such when he was thinking of betraying them. No, he would not be a coward; he would stay here and fight, until the very last breath left his body.  
  
"Onward to battle then!" Dilandau shrieked in excitement, leaping joyously into the cockpit of his red Alseides.  
  
The minor Dragonslayers had not yet been trained in Alseides piloting, so they marched proudly in front of the blue and red mechas. A guymelef swooped by, flying into the air to eclipse the sun. Daren looked up to see the familiar metallic soldier he had known since he was quite small. He remembered climbing on its knee or attending family worship services when they would pray for Uncle Folken's spirit, not to mention the spirits of all who had died during The Destiny War.  
"It's Escaflowne." He muttered as the white dragon landed, turning into its regular guymelef form.  
  
"Well Van, it's been awhile..." Dilandau cackled, seeming quite pleased.  
"Let's settle this once and for all!" The Dragonslayers' melefs formed a circle around the legendary rivals. Although their eldest children were married, it did not settle the hatred brewing in their hearts, and that suited them just fine.  
  
"All right then." Van replied, closing Escaflowne's visor and drawing back his sword.  
"Prepare to die!" He screamed as he sprinted forward.  
  
Alseides released a single Crimea claw aimed straight at Escaflowne's cockpit.  
"FATHER! NO!" Daren screamed as Escaflowne was about to be hit by the liquid metal. The second before it would hit, Van batted it away with his sword.   
  
They exchanged several blows, back and fourth, both grunting and sweating in frustration, calling out death threats occasionally. Dilandau let out a cry as Van sliced off both of his guymelef's arms. Warm tears crept down Dilandau's pale cheeks.  
"GATTY?! CHESTA?!" He screamed in urgency.  
  
"Lord Dilandau." They replied in earnest, coming to their commander's aide.   
  
'What loyalty.' Daren marveled.  
'Willing to lay down their lives in an instant for their leader, I hope I can someday be as brave as them.'  
  
The minute the slayers had taken control of the fight, there was a hiss as liquid metal spilled onto the dirt. Lord Dilandau tumbled out, blood coating his red armor, silver hair limp and tangled.   
Daren ran over despite his friends' calls of, "DAREN! WAIT UP!"  
  
He kneeled by his commander and Dilandau gave him a lopsided grin.  
"You'll be alright." Daren reassured him, calling a healer over.  
  
"Still can't remember the #1 rule Fanel?"  
He backhanded the raven-haired boy and muttered, "Boju wa Dilandau-sama." Then the silver haired man lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
"Hai, Dilandau-sama." Daren replied, smirking before the healers carried the crimson-eyed commander away.  
  
He looked back to the battle when a purple and black Alseides landed between the slayers and Van.  
"This is OUR fight Uncle, leave them out of it!" A sickly sweet voice echoed from the cockpit.  
  
'Memoria.'  
  
"Memory?" Van asked in a stunned tone.  
  
"C'mon Van! Only one of us will leave this battleground alive!"  
  
"As you wish." Van replied, thinking his niece had lost her mind.  
  
Sparks flew as Liquid metal met sword. Curses erupted from the cockpits, each getting a knick in every once in awhile. A stray Crimea claw zoomed past Escaflowne's cockpit, headed at Variel.  
"VAR! WATCH OUT!" Shin screamed as he knocked her out of the way, taking full impact of the claw. There was a sickening crunch as he was hurtled to the ground.  
  
"SHIN!" Variel shrieked as she ran to him, cradling him in her arms.  
  
"I love you Variel." He whispered.  
  
Soft tears escaped her eyes as she held him closer.  
"Don't worry Shin, I'm with you. It'll be OK."  
  
"I know it will." He murmured.  
  
"Sleep Shin, I won't leave you." She replied in a gentle tone.  
  
"Why won't it stop?" Daren wondered aloud.  
"How many more hearts will be crushed before this ends?" Daren screamed into the cold night air.  
  
"Daren. You have the power to stop all this." A calming voice called out to him.  
  
"Mother?" He exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Yes, it was her. Snowy white wings outstretched, chestnut hair blowing with the breeze, emerald eyes sparkling.  
"Daren, my son. I've missed you so." She whispered to the wind.  
"Daren, call the dragon within, save your father, save us all."  
  
"But... I can't, mother, I don't know how!" He protested stubbornly.  
  
"It's inside of you Daren, I know you can find us. You're our savior. Rescue Van's life for me. I left my whole world behind just to be with him, it would kill me to lose him."  
  
"I'll do my best." Daren sighed in frustration.  
  
"I know you will, I believe in you, son." She then faded from view, still smiling at him.  
  
"There she goes again." Daren muttered.  
"Those Fanel women sure have a racket going with disappearing."  
"I guess I know what I have to do now, but I'm not gonna like it."  
  
He put his sword to the side and removed his leather jacket and undershirt. He closed his eyes and concentrated, muttering words no one could comprehend. Then, it happened. Two leathery black wings emerged from his back as he rose higher and higher, his green irises taking over his eyes, until they glimmered completely emerald. Dark scales covered his skin and head, a tail sprung out of his back. He roared and hissed in rage, he was no longer Daren, he was the black dragon of Gaea, sworn to protect its people at all costs.  
  
The black dragon flew over to where the two were fighting.  
"What the hell is that?!" Van murmured in disbelief.  
"Is the legend coming true?"  
"No, it couldn't be..."  
"But yes, it is..." He backed away slowly, not wanting to arouse the dragon's anger.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK TO YOUR COMMANDER NOW LIZARD!" Memoria shrieked at the dragon that only growled in reply, this was his mission, and it had to be completed.  
  
He began to move forward towards her, each step shaking the ground.  
"Wha? What are you doing?! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" She screamed, moving backwards with each of his progressing steps.  
  
"It's time you pay for your crimes, Memoria de Zai." The Dragon whispered in a raspy voice.  
  
"NO! I'LL NEVER PAY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" She called to the night a lie.  
  
The Dragon reared, and drove his spiked tail through her cockpit. She cried out in pain as it pierced her heart, when it crashed through her visor.   
As tears blurred her vision, she remembered those words that had meant the most to her, "Oh Memory, we love you so much." Her Aunt Hitomi had said, hugging her tightly.  
"Never forget us..."  
  
Realization hit her at that point.  
'They loved me, even when I rejected them. They loved me like I was their own.' Her heart shattered to pieces, until she remembered her heart literally WAS breaking.  
"Goodbye brother." She moaned, before collapsing as death overtook her.  
  
"Oh sister! You're finally home!" An angel appeared before her, wings extended, her hand reaching for her.  
  
Memory grabbed her sister's hand.  
"Yes sister, Tadaima." She whispered as they flew out of sight into the heavens above.  
  
"C'mon bwother! It's a beautiful day out there!" Squealed the little blonde four-year-old tugging at his shirt as she led him outside.   
"Memory... No... What have I done?!" He screamed as he transformed back to his human form.  
"I've murdered my own flesh and blood." He muttered in disbelief. He looked at his hands and could envision the blood covering them.  
"I am NOT a murderer!" He shrieked in defiance.  
"I'm not a murderer." He began to cry at this point. Tears mixing with the blood from scratches on his face.  
  
"Thank you Daren." A small voice called out to him.  
"I thank you."  
  
"H-Hope?"  
  
"Yes, that's right brother." She confirmed, beaming at him. For some reason, she was small again, back to that innocent age.  
  
"But... You're..."  
  
"Yes, I'm dead. But the gods have granted my request to see you again."  
  
Daren then noticed the other little girl beside her.  
"Memory?"  
  
"Hey Daren." She said weakly, coughing up blood, clinging to her sister for support.  
  
"God Mem, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right Daren, I went completely out of control, you were right to kill me. It was all for the best." She managed a small smile at the older sibling she had worshipped as a child.  
  
"How can you say that?! You're dead and it's all my fault..." He looked at his feet, having death on your hands' is not easy to cope with.  
  
"Stop that right now Daren. You saved Gaea, that's all that really matters. You didn't have any choice in it, it was destiny for you to slay me."  
  
"You know what?" Daren asked.  
"I don't believe in destiny anymore. We create our own future." He said looking to the stars above.  
  
"Well spoken, but we must continue now." Hope said, interrupting the moment of reflection.  
  
"Yes of course." Memory said, backing behind her sister.  
  
"Daren Sidan de Fanel, black dragon and noble of Fanelia, the gods are pleased with you. You have saved Gaea countless times. You and your parents will never have to bear the weight of Gaea on your shoulders again. It's up to the next generation now. For your services, they will grant one wish. The gods are giving you their powers for your utmost fantasy or desire. This is a once in a lifetime chance Daren, use it wisely." She smiled at him, imagine, her brother receiving such an honor.  
  
Daren stood in deep thought; he didn't know what to do. He could wish for everlasting peace for Gaea, all the riches in the world.   
Then the wish he'd always wanted sprang into his head, 'To not be royalty!'  
'No, that's too selfish. Ugh, I don't know what to do...' It hit him just then. The perfect wish, but was he willing to give everything up?  
  
"Sister, I think I know what to wish for." He proclaimed in a determined tone.  
"I wish for everything to be the way it was before all this happened."  
  
"Wha? Brother, what do you mean?" Hope asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Look at our world. Half of the people we know are dead or dying. The Mystic Moon has been destroyed. I've been sick of this all along, so now I'm changing that. To create that bright future I always dreamed of. The Gaea we've all dreamed of."  
  
"How far back do you want to go?" Hope asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"When my mother and father were in the clearing, at Escaflowne's tomb."  
  
"B-But Daren. You may never be born! History could completely change! It could be even worse!"  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He replied confidently.  
  
"If you're sure, I just hope you're made the right choice." Hope sprouted her wings, and she and Memory disappeared from view.  
  
'Mira, I know I'll see you again. Because I love you." He whispered into the cold night air, the wind tossing his raven hair in the breeze.  
"Goodbye, my love." Then the world blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"Brother. We have finally returned to our homeland. Guard over our country's future here." Van prayed for his brother's spirit as he kneeled by his tomb.  
  
"It seems like so long ago since I first came to Gaea. So, what happens now?" Hitomi stood behind Van as he stood up.  
  
"Everyone's dreams will go on creating Gaea." He walked over to Escaflowne, and looking thoughtful, climbed on its leg and removed its energist.  
"Thank you Escaflowne." He looked in gratitude at the guymelef.  
"Escaflowne should be kept asleep. It was my brother's wish for a Fanelia... For a Gaea... Where no one would rely on it. I want to see what that world's like Hitomi."  
  
"And I want to see it with you. The truth is, I love it here, I love Fanelia." Hitomi was surprised she could openly admit it.  
  
"If that's what you want than it's perfectly fine with me." He smiled at the girl he loved.  
"You know, we can see each other anytime we want, we just have to think of each other."  
  
"Van." Hitomi muttered, throwing herself into his embrace.  
"Here Van, keep it safe for me." She said, handing him her pendant.  
"I won't forget you even when I'm old, I promise."  
  
Van knew what was coming next and he dreaded it. Both hugged tightly, not wanting to let the other go. Now was his cue, he was supposed to raise Escaflowne's energist into the air, sending her back to her world, but for some reason, he couldn't do it.  
  
"Van, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked, staring at him with those soulful emerald eyes.  
  
"Hitomi... I just can't..." He muttered staring at his boots, not knowing what to say to her.  
"Because... Hitomi... I'll never let you go..." It felt a lot better to have let that out, and Van looked up at her, wondering what her reaction would be.  
  
"Oh Van." Hitomi whispered, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry Hitomi, I can't stand seeing you unhappy." Van said, his amber eyes looking at her sadly.  
"I'm only thinking of myself, of course you want to return to your world, it's where you belong after all." He made to lift the dragon heart, when he felt a soft hand, stop him.  
  
"It's not that Van. I want to stay with you. I'll give up everything, just to be with you forever Van." Her gleaming eyes looked at him in a pleading way, afraid of rejection.  
  
"Oh Hitomi, I love you." He said, wrapping his arms around her as they locked lips in an everlasting kiss.  
"Hitomi Kanzaki. Will you be my wife?"  
  
"Of course Van, I'm yours forever." She replied, kissing him again.  
  
Van sprouted his wings and Hitomi giggled in surprise as he lifted them high into the air over Fanelia.  
  
"Where are we going Van?" She asked in excitement.  
  
"Home, Hitomi, home." He replied, smiling at her.  
  
"That sounds wonderful to me." She said, snuggling into his chest and falling asleep as her angel flew her away to her new life in this wonderful world of wishes.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: WOW! I FINISHED IT! IT TOOK FOOOOOOOOOOOREVER! BUT I DID IT! YAY FOR ME! ^_^; Was the ending all right? I tried to make it as sweet as possible, sorry for using the lines from the show; I just wanted to, so sue me. * Lawyers show up * No go away! * Pushes them out the door * Well review and tell me how you liked the fic. I'll be starting the sequel sometime, I'll tell ya here when I do. If you don't want me to then I'll shut up and leave you be though, your reviews will tell me... Think of it this way, I still left a few things open for mystery and to write about, and you'll NEVER know if I don't write a sequel... MWAHAHAHA! Thanks for sticking with me through this; I know it was LOOOOOOOOONG! I need to finish up my other fics and completely revise this one too. I hope you liked it my friends! Arigatou, until we meet again! * Vanishes into the mist. *  
~Trunks Gal~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. NeverEnding Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca, but the billions of new characters are all mine and you can't take them from me! * Runs off with all her characters who look quite dazed * * Collective sweatdrop *  
  
A/N: Oh man, I know I don't update frequently enough with this, it's hard juggling school, music lessons, appointments, friends, and my other fics. I'll probably add to this once a week, or whenever I'm inspired. I'm glad you're all liking it, I've received a ton of fanmail emails telling me ya like the fic and that makes me feel REALLY happy. So thanks again everybody, and keep the reviews coming! ^_^  
  
Chapter 39: Never-ending Death  
  
"Hey! Wake up!" Daren was awoken from his Mira fantasies by one of his roommates.  
  
"Oh Mira, I love you!" Keiji imitated in a singsong voice.  
  
Daren blushed a deep red.  
"Did I talk during my sleep again?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you kept blubbering on about that girl of yours ever since you hit the sack!" Variel had a smug look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, I just miss her I guess. I've never been away from home before without family." He sighed, getting up and looking out the window.  
"I wonder if they're watching the same sunrise..." He gazed out the window, and a vision of his love, Mira, her face reflected in the sun's golden glow, silver locks blowing with the breeze, smiling that smile she saved just for him. A tear trickled down his cheek. Daren had never cried before.  
  
"You OK?" Urei asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." Daren muttered, standing up and strapping his sword to his belt.  
  
"Don't worry man, from what you've been murmuring about Mira, I'd say she'll wait for you." Shin consoled the troubled raven-haired boy.  
  
"You're right." Daren ran his hands through his hair and pulled on his crumpled blue and black leather shirt.  
"I wonder how freaked out the advisors are by now... 'Where has Prince Daren gone?' 'Has he been kidnapped?' 'Is he dead?' I can picture it now." He said in an amused tone.  
  
"I guess royalty has its down sides." Variel commented.  
"But you get to boss everyone around and have all that money to burn."  
  
"The advisors and council boss YOU around, and then they bug you not to be frivolous with the royal treasury. Nope, I can't honestly say that if I had the choice that I would be a royal." He pulled on his boots and walked out the door; his newfound friends following close behind.  
  
"You're late." Dilandau muttered as they walked in, eyeing the new recruits with those pools of crimson.  
  
"Our deepest apologies Dilandau-Sama. Daren has not yet adjusted to the routine." Variel bowed, looking at the ground.  
  
"No excuses!" Dilandau exclaimed as he slapped the youngest slayers.  
He sat back down after muttering, "Lady Memoria's gone off her rocker making me train these morons..."  
"Today you begin your training, you may think it's boring, you may think it's too hard, but guess what? I DON'T CARE! If you succeed you'll be a hero of Zaibach, if you don't, you're dead. It's as simple as that."  
  
The younger slayers looked quite nervous as they gulped down the bland porridge, which was their breakfast.  
"Yuck." Daren muttered.  
"At least at the palace they give us decent meals." The slayers relaxed and giggled at his criticism.  
  
"What was that you said Fanel?" Dilandau asked.  
  
Daren tensed up.  
"Nothing sir."  
  
"It didn't sound like 'nothing.' Ruebi, come in please." A middle-aged man with a shaved head walked in, spoon in hand, apron tied.  
"Not Ruebi, this boy over here says he doesn't like your food, what do you say?" Dilandau asked in an amused tone.  
  
"I say if he doesn't like the food, he doesn't eat." He muttered in a gruff voice as he exited.  
  
"Well, you heard the cook, no food for you Daren, and if any of you try to share, there goes your food too." Dilandau was really starting to enjoy this, having Daren as a slayer might not be so bad after all.  
  
The rest of the day was spent training. Daren was beat and he collapsed on his bed that night dripping with sweat, barely being able to move.  
"God, I must be more out of shape than I thought..." He muttered.  
  
"Nah, these workouts are just strenuous." Variel commented as she brushed her messy hair.  
"Refina warned me, so I've been practicing all week."  
  
"Whoop-de-do for you." Daren murmured, he was too beat to come up with a snappy comeback, it just wasn't worth the effort. He then fell into a deep sleep to dreams of his silver-haired angel.  
  
About an hour later, Daren was rudely awoken.  
"Wha... What is it? It can't be morning already..." Daren said under his breath as the shaking continued.  
  
"We've been attacked you idiot!" The angry voice of Variel screamed into his ear.  
  
"Hey, no need to yell." Daren said in a groggy tone.  
  
"Unless you want to be stuck in here if the castle's set on fire, I suggest you move!" She retorted, rushing to wake the next slayer.  
  
"Whatever." Daren continued in his half-asleep tone as he went back to dreamland.  
  
*"DAREN GET UP! DAREN GET UP!" A familiar voice screamed at him.  
  
"Huh? Mira?" He was wide eyed now, staring into the face of his love.  
  
"Yes, it's me Daren. Get out of there now Daren, hurry up and go." His wife said, her blue eyes glazed with tears clutching their children in her arms.  
  
"But Mira, I want to stay with you!" He pleaded.  
  
"Now is not the time my love, save yourself now, you can save me later." She smiled at him before vanishing.  
  
"MIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"*  
  
Daren woke up and ran out the door, he heard the prisoners' frightened screams knowing the castle was burning down, the guards hadn't bothered to release them, they were trapped. Daren heard a familiar voice.  
'Nah, it's just my mind playing tricks on me...' He decided, racing down the corridor of moaning convicts.  
  
"LORD DAREN! LORD DAREN! SAVE ME LORD DAREN!" A voice squealed as Daren stopped in his tracks.  
"Ria?" He asked in absolute bewilderment.  
  
"Lord Daren." She said in contentment.  
  
Daren broke open the lock and carried the unconscious catgirl outside with the others as they watched the castle become engulfed in flames, the shrieks of the dead and the dying filling the night.  
  
"I'm glad to see you made it out Ria." A cold voice said to the frightened catgirl.  
  
"W-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Ria asked in complete confusement as she awoke.  
  
"Don't you remember me Ria, I'm an old friend..." Memoria said with a smug look on her face.   
She held her hair up with one hand and said, "C'mon Ria, Hope's waiting!"  
  
Ria gasped in alarm.  
"M-Mem-ory..."  
  
"You're quite correct my feline friend, now be a good kitty and tell me the secret of Atlantis!"  
  
"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW?" Ria screamed in rage.  
  
"Here we go again..." Daren muttered.  
"This is getting quite repetitive."  
  
"Shut up." Memoria muttered.  
  
"Hey, I'm outside your stupid castle, which is at the moment, shall we say... demolished. I'm my own leader again! Ha!" Daren began to stride away when Dilandau slapped him across the face.  
  
"You're still under MY rule, until the day you die or I dismiss you from my services." Dilandau reminded him.  
  
"I didn't need to know that." Daren muttered, rubbing his sour cheek.  
  
"SIR." A Dragonslayer screamed at Dilandau.  
"THE ENEMY, THEY'RE HERE AND THEY'RE ATTACKING!"  
"THEY HAVE 10,000 GUYMELEFS!" The Dragonslayer's face was pale and he looked a wreck as he reported to his commander. Then, the Dragonslayer collapsed, an arrow shot through his back. He had been wearing a helmet, which had fallen off when he contacted with the ground and Daren immediately recognized the slayer as Keiji.  
  
"KEIJI!" He cried out in alarm.  
  
"Hey Daren." The Golden haired slayer with the blue eyes groggily replied, blood dribbling down his chin.  
  
"C'mon, we'll get you to a healer." Daren murmured, hoisting his friend over his shoulder.  
  
"Wait Daren. There's no reason too, that darn thing went through my heart, I only have a couple more minutes." Keiji whispered in a weak voice as he coughed up blood.  
  
"God. I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF ALL THIS DEATH!" Daren screamed as rain began to fall.  
  
"Oh c'mon Daren, what'd you expect when you joined the army?" Keiji asked, playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
"It isn't fair. Everyone I know dies, I'm a curse, I guess it's true." Daren muttered under his breath, the rain washing away his salty tears.  
  
"Daren..." Keiji said with urgency in his voice, gripping Daren's leather collar.  
"Here, give this to my mom will ya? She lives in Fanelia. Her name's Raena." Keiji muttered.  
  
"Oh my god." Daren said under his breath.  
"Of course I will Keiji, my friend."  
  
"Thank you Daren. Thank you..." He said in a deathly whisper as death overtook him.  
Before the color completely left his cheeks he muttered, "I must be in heaven..." And then his body went limp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Another short chapter, but I keep getting all these angry emails saying I better get the next chapter up, so here it is! SATISFIED? Please review, I miss the feeling of seeing a new one... I WILL definitely redo this fic after it's done, I'm planning 1-3 more chapters, than I swear, it's over. Done. Fine. Thanks for reading! Arigatou and Sionara! ^_^  
~Trunks Gal~  
  



End file.
